


Птица в янтаре

by Melotch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cerebral sex, Credence Barebone Lives, Detective Story, Grindewald is a Great Trololo, Love/Hate, M/M, New York is a wonderful city, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Suffering Graves, Twenties
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: У мистера Грейвза большие проблемы (с головой) с национальной безопасностью. У мистера Скамандера большие проблемы с мистером Грейвзом. У Криденса Бэрбоуна просто большие проблемы.У Геллерта Гриндевальда большие планы.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы данного текста не способны устоять перед желанием написать плохой детектив.
> 
> Текст редактировали: Дочь профессора Баринова  
> Nova Dore (Lisa Dore)

_Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connected. Every living being united in a single glorious existence._  
Shiala, «Mass Effect»

Вместо безликой и светлой допросной в этот раз был отделанный темным деревом кабинет главы департамента магического правопорядка, а конвой, представленный единственным мракоборцем в длинном плаще и низко надвинутой на глаза шляпе, остался снаружи. На этом все различия между инцидентом трехнедельной давности и нынешней «непринужденной беседой» заканчивались.

 — Почему вы так уверены, что мне известно больше, чем вам? — не выдержав, прямо спросил Ньют, когда огромные часы в холле МАКУСА отсчитали полдень. — Я ведь отбыл из Нью-Йорка сразу после… после _всего_. Если бы я только знал тогда, что…

Он осекся, закусив нижнюю губу, и остекленевшим взглядом уставился на широкие книжные полки у восточной стены. В кабинете царил мягкий полумрак, тяжелые оконные шторы были неплотно задернуты, но Скамандер отчего-то все равно сидел, отвернув голову в сторону, как если бы слишком яркий свет бил ему в лицо.

 — Если бы знали, что обскур жив, задержались бы? — мягко подсказал Грейвз.

 — Я хотел бы ему помочь — это правда.

Глаза Геллерта Гриндевальда напоминали бездонные омуты, в глубине которых порой яркими вспышками загорались сиюминутные идеи. Взгляд настоящего Персиваля Грейвза выражал лишь усталость и какое-то тупое упрямство — в происхождении первой сомневаться не приходилось, да и со вторым Скамандеру, в принципе, все тоже было понятно.

 — Исходя из этого, вынужден спросить снова: вы отдаете себе отчет, насколько опасны подобные существа?

Ньют невольно улыбнулся. Именно такой вопрос — в самых разных вариациях — преследовал его, кажется, всю сознательную жизнь. Чаще интересовались разве что причиной визита в ту или иную часть света. В девяти из десяти случаев Скамандер начинал с горячностью доказывать, что магические создания ничуть не опасны — при надлежащем с ними обращении. Откровенный скепсис, с которым обычно воспринимались его непрошенные лекции, не смущал и не заставлял отказаться от собственных слов.

На мистера Грейвза пришелся тот самый десятый случай.

 — Сообщество магов чудом избежало огласки, — вкрадчиво напомнил он, как будто Ньют не присутствовал при этом лично. — Девятнадцать человек погибло. Можно скорректировать память, мистер Скамандер, отстроить заново целые кварталы. Но как быть с жертвами?

 — Мне ничего не известно о местонахождении Криденса, я уже вам говорил.

Официально это было именно «непринужденной дружеской беседой» — между людьми, которые никогда раньше друг друга не видели.

Рассеянный свет тусклой настольной лампы маскировал нездоровый землистый оттенок кожи, но синяки под глазами и заострившиеся скулы выдавали в Грейвзе человека, который слишком рано махнул рукой на рекомендации колдомедиков. Тина говорила — практически только об этом, на самом деле, — в каком тяжелом состоянии он был обнаружен. Ньют успел получить от сестер Голдштейн два письма, прежде чем его вызвали в Нью-Йорк, и не мог не удивляться: Тина писала о непростительных проклятиях и грани между жизнью и смертью, а мистер Персиваль Грейвз, тем временем, аккуратным почерком на гербовой бумаге настаивал, чтобы Скамандер отложил все свои дела и немедленно вернулся в Штаты.

 — Но вы и прежде подозревали, что он не погиб тогда, в метро? — полуутвердительно произнес Грейвз, цепко отслеживая напряженную мимику Ньюта. — Ну же, признайтесь. Вы ведь не слишком удивились.

Допрос, устроенный им с Тиной Гриндевальдом, увы, был не первым в полной приключений жизни Ньюта Скамандера, и он более чем представлял себе, как это обычно делается. К настоящему моменту они беседовали уже около часа, снова и снова поднимая одни и те же вопросы. Грейвз умело чередовал жестокие упреки с уговорами и аккуратными, завуализированными угрозами и терпеливо выжидал. Как хищник в засаде.

 — Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

 — Как специалист по фантастическим тварям, где бы вы стали искать обскура?

За все время их малоприятного диалога Грейвз ни разу не назвал Криденса по имени или хотя бы по фамилии — только «обскур» или «существо». Ньюту это почему-то было важно. В гибели Бэрбоуна (предполагаемой, он действительно сомневался) ему всегда виделась трагедия личности: ведь обскури не был стихийным явлением или несчастным случаем. Он вырос из людской злобы, ярости и боли.

В попытках обезличить Криденса, представить его абстрактной темной силой, было что-то от предательства.

 — Не могу вам ответить, — дернув губами в странном подобии улыбки, отозвался Скамандер. — Обскур не является фантастической тварью, это человек. И я слишком мало знал его, чтобы выдвигать предположения.

Грейвз продолжал сверлить испытующим взглядом, и, помедлив, Ньют добавил:

— Может быть, вам поговорить с тем, кто имел на Криденса влияние?

Даже не произнесенное вслух, имя Геллерта Гриндевальда повисло над ними дамокловым мечом. Не изменившись в лице, Грейвз слегка подался вперед и снова перешел к скрытым угрозам.

 — Вы считаете себя в праве давать мне советы по ведению расследования, мистер Скамандер?

 — О, нет! Конечно нет. Извините.

Грейвз медленно поднялся со своего места, отошел к окну и замер напротив узкой щели между гардинами, прищурился, словно силясь что-то разглядеть на улице внизу. Ньют, попытавшийся вскочить, был остановлен коротким и сухим «сидите».

 — Вы, разумеется, понимаете, что с этого момента и до завершения всех следственных мероприятий вам официально запрещено покидать пределы штата.

 — Что?! Почему? — немедленно вскинулся Скамандер. — Я же объяснил…

Мракоборец даже головы в его сторону не повернул, а возражений, кажется, попросту не слышал. На несколько мгновений ссутулившись, Грейвз вдруг прижал ладонь к груди, шумно и сипло выдохнул, как чахоточник, и болезненная гримаса исказила его черты.

Поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке — чудовищно нелепое проявление хорошего тона — Ньют не успел.

 — Никто из свидетелей, мистер Скамандер, не видел _человека_ , — глухо заметил Грейвз, расправляя плечи. — Только обскури. Он значительно ослаб, но по-прежнему несет угрозу.

Ему с видимым трудом удавалось держать привычную осанку. Когда Грейвз сидел за столом, это меньше бросалось в глаза, но некоторую скованность позы и движений все равно можно было уловить. Вероятно, его беспокоило головокружение и слабость, а также дрожь в руках, непостоянная, больше похожая на спазмы, которую Грейвз маскировал, подчеркнуто аккуратно складывая руки на стол перед собой.

 — Мальчика, которого вы так хотите защитить, уже нет. То, что проявило себя неделю назад в Северном Бруклине — ни что иное, как чистое зло, — спокойно, даже несколько монотонно произнес он, заведя руки за спину и сцепив пальцы в замок. — МАКУСА нуждается в вашем содействии, мистер Скамандер.

 — Нет-нет-нет, вы же знаете: обскур не может существовать без хозяина. Я уверен, что…

Вновь мысленно одернув себя, Ньют закончил почти умоляюще:

 — Я не могу вам помочь.

 — Не хотите.

 — Не могу. Если бы речь действительно шла о магическом существе… Но это — вне моей компетенции.

Он хотел добавить, что сожалеет о своей бесполезности для департамента магического правопорядка, но в этот момент Грейвз, наконец, отвернулся от окна и, обогнув угол стола, вновь занял свое кресло.

Восхищение железной выдержкой этого человека перевешивало даже раздражение от его невероятной настойчивости.

 — Хорошо, мистер Скамандер, давайте начнем еще раз — с самого начала. Напомните, пожалуйста, когда вас впервые заинтересовала природа обскуров?

Ньют уже понял, что самому Грейвзу этот допрос давался значительно тяжелее, чем ему.

И все же они по-прежнему сидели друг против друга, как за шахматной партией, снова и снова возвращаясь к одним и тем же проблемам и вопросам. Грейвз ждал, когда он ошибется в своих ответах, и Ньют ошибался. В конце концов, он, пожалуй, наговорил бы достаточно для еще одного смертного приговора.

Гриндевальд определенно знал, под кого маскироваться — эту мысль Скамандер теперь отчаянно сдерживал, не желая давить на больную мозоль. Потому приходилось цедить правду по каплям: Ньют не хотел помогать в уничтожении подростка, который был виноват лишь в том, что появился на свет с великим даром и не видел в жизни ничего, кроме горя.

Вот только, кажется, ни у кого в этом кабинете по-настоящему не было выбора.


	2. Нет покоя грешникам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эвр (др.-греч. Εὖρος) - аллегорическое название восточного ветра.

Среди прочих испытаний, которые Грейвзу пришлось пережить за последние недели, короткий разговор с Альбусом Дамблдором по каминной сети не претендовал по значимости даже на деревянную медаль. И все же теперь Персиваль невольно прокручивал в голове отдельные фразы, подсознательно ища в них не то подсказку, не то утешение.

«Меня удивляет, что он даже не попытался заручиться вашей добровольной поддержкой, – не тратя драгоценное время на дежурное сочувствие, заметил Дамблдор, и его малоподвижное ассиметричное лицо скорбно вытянулось от тягостных мыслей. – Гриндевальд искренне верит в собственные идеи и прекрасно осознает, насколько привлекательны они могут быть при правильной подаче. Полагаю, глубокая преданность своему делу, стойкость и принципиальность сыграли с вами злую шутку, мой друг».

Но могло быть гораздо проще: узнав об обскуре, Гриндевальд потерял на радостях всякое терпение.

Грейвзу, откровенно говоря, ни от одной из версий не становилось лучше.

В ночь на первое января буря грянула с новой силой. Вырвавшийся откуда-то из подземки черный грозовой вихрь спиралью взмыл по зданию на Таймс-сквер и обрушил на головы изумленных не-магов флагшток с шаром времени. Пусть даже три четверти собравшихся на площади были готовы принять случившееся за фейерверк-шоу, Пиквери на экстренном заседании Конгресса выглядела постаревшей лет на десять. 

«Да, мы пока не можем обнаружить канал связи между Гриндевальдом и обскуром, но это не значит, что его нет», – жестко обозначила Серафина, очерчивая взглядом унылые лица собравшихся.

Утро нового года застало Грейвза в тоннелях под Нью-Йорком, где он методично обследовал комплекс станций на пересечении Сорок второй улицы, Седьмой авеню и Бродвея в надежде отыскать там не то обскури, не то вчерашний снег. Он не был уверен, что за шесть с лишним часов слухи успели достигнуть нижних уровней небоскреба МАКУСА, но образ белобрысого ублюдка, выплясывающего чарльстон по своей камере, гнал вперед почище любого допинга.

А вернувшись к полудню в родной департамент – с пустыми руками, разумеется, – Грейвз обнаружил, что в приемной его уже ждут.

– Ньют… Мистер Скамандер хотел с вами поговорить, мистер Грейвз. Это очень важно, – запоздало предупредила Тина, нервно моргая большими жалобными глазами.

Почти с полминуты Грейвз хмуро изучал взглядом ладонь, которую мистер Скамандер успел протянуть ему для приветствия, потом развернулся на каблуках и чеканным шагом двинулся прочь.

– Зайдите в мой кабинет.

Хуже всего он обычно чувствовал себя именно по утрам. За пробуждением следовала тянущая боль в груди, судороги и неодолимая слабость в конечностях: Грейвз даже сесть в постели не мог – руки не слушались. Приступ проходил через четверть часа, нужно было просто вытерпеть эти минуты в темноте, когда каждый глоток воздуха приходилось мучительно проталкивать в сведенное спазмом горло. Дальше становилось легче. Грейвз заходился надсадным кашлем, иногда сплевывая кровью в заранее приготовленный платок.

А потом поднимался и начинал приводить себя в порядок.

– Мне очень жаль, – едва ли не с порога начал Скамандер, прижимая к бедру свой противозаконный чемодан и вновь почему-то разворачиваясь к Грейвзу полубоком.

Тина попыталась проскользнуть следом, но была остановлена отрицательным кивком и, извинившись, прикрыла дверь. После тяжелой ночи Грейвз не собирался стесняться в выражениях, и некоторые ей не стоило слышать.

– Вы о чем? – самым нейтральным тоном уточнил он, коротким взмахом руки отправляя пальто на вешалку.

Магозоолог еще немного потоптался перед массивным письменным столом и, словно набравшись решимости, без приглашения рухнул в кресло для посетителей. Весь, от заляпанных грязью высоких ботинок до взъерошенной макушки, он выглядел инородным объектом в «логове» главы мракоборцев, где среди вещей царил безупречный, установленный годами порядок, а на мебели не было ни пылинки. Щелкнула, открываясь, одна из застежек чемодана, и Скамандер молниеносно опустил ее обратно. 

– Я слышал, что произошло в полночь на Таймс-сквер.

– И вам _жаль_ , – Грейвз вскинул брови и улыбнулся криво и неприятно. – Но это же совершенно меняет дело. Я уже вижу, как шар времени летит назад на крышу. 

Закусив нижнюю губу, Скамандер ответил ему пустым взглядом исподлобья, тяжело вздохнул и ссутулился еще сильнее.

Грейвз ненавидел этот тип людей всеми фибрами своей дисциплинированной души – пусть даже и восхищался порой их храбростью и искренностью. Второй экземпляр в настоящий момент нервно заламывал руки в соседнем помещении: Тина тоже всегда хотела, как лучше, а в итоге наступал полный хаос.

– Вы были правы. Я знал, что Криденс выжил. То есть… я был почти уверен в этом.

Персиваль снова, как в прошлый раз, занял место напротив, поставив локти на столешницу и обхватив пальцами левой руки сжатую в кулак кисть правой.

– А что-нибудь более полезное на данный момент вы можете мне сообщить?

В недавних упреках Скамандера, пожалуй, все-таки была доля правды: Грейвзу не хотелось думать о человеческой природе обскура и представлять его измученным ребенком, который сбился с пути и просто поверил не тому, кому следовало. Он настоящий никогда не был знаком с Криденсом Бэрбоуном и сохранил в памяти лишь смутный образ темной, вечно согбенной фигуры, замершей чуть поодаль от импровизированной трибуны, – чтобы лично оценить масштаб угрозы, которую представляли собой «Вторые салемцы», Грейвз пару раз присутствовал на их митингах. Все прочее, обнаруженное после, принадлежало уже другим людям, и было окрашено чужими эмоциями.

– Я готов сотрудничать, – просто сказал Скамандер. – Окажу любую помощь, о которой вы попросите. Только позвольте мне хотя бы попытаться…

Грейвз хотел бы вздернуть его за воротник длинного потрепанного пальто, как нашкодившего звереныша, и трясти, трясти, трясти до тех пор, пока в его глупой голове, наконец, не зародится знание о том, в какой заднице оказалось все мировое магическое сообщество и насколько он, Ньют Скамандер, неуместен сейчас со своим душеспасением.

Гриндевальд не был бессмысленно жесток, что бы о нем не писали в газетах. Не получал удовольствия от пыток и предпочитал не уничтожать, если мог использовать. Порой, приходя в себя после очередного Круциатуса, Грейвз замечал сквозь пелену перед глазами мучительную гримасу, искажавшую черты его породистого лица. Словно часть боли передавалась самому палачу – настолько искренним было сожаление Гриндевальда о бесполезной растрате потенциально ценных ресурсов.

Но если единственный путь наверх пролегал по головам – Гриндевальд шел по головам. Не оглядываясь и не сомневаясь. И если Грейвз рассчитывал когда-нибудь одержать победу на этом поле, ему нужно было принять правила игры.

– Вот у вас есть чемодан, мистер Скамандер, – после продолжительной паузы начал он. – И те, кто в нем живет, безгранично доверяют вам. Вы в буквальном смысле держите их жизни в своих руках. А теперь представьте себе существо, которое угрожает им всем.

– Я вижу, к чему вы клоните. Но, пожалуйста, разрешите мне объяснить…

Гриндевальду магозоолог нравился. Он сам упомянул об этом во время одного из бесчисленных допросов, на которые Грейвза теперь не пускали – Серафина не объясняла причин, но среди них наверняка были и тревога за его душевное спокойствие, и опасение, как бы чего не вышло. Идейный вдохновитель «освободительного движения» пока нужен был МАКУСА живым. Запрет не был официальным, скорее напоминал личную просьбу, но Грейвз, тем не менее, подчинился и смиренно узнавал новости через третьих лиц. Через Тину, например. Голдштейн в любое время с готовностью спускалась на нижние уровни и даже почти научилась не разбавлять рабочие доклады личными впечатлениями.

Скамандера отправили на казнь, потому что он начал догадываться. И не просто догадываться, а высказывать свои предположения вслух. Гриндевальд почти сожалел об этом – ему было что пообещать любителю угнетенных магических тварей.

– У меня нет на это времени. Идите, мистер Скамандер. Вас вызовут, если понадобитесь.

На полочке в ванной комнате, среди пузырьков с лечебными зельями, аккуратно рассортированными и регулярно проверяемыми на пригодность, Грейвз хранил и усыпляющее, и настойку сна-без-сновидений, и слабенький, но весьма полезный декокт, вызывающий умиротворение. В прошлой жизни он знал, в каких пропорциях их комбинировать, чтобы добиться спокойного отдыха без побочных эффектов – старался использовать как можно реже, но слишком ценил ясность мысли, которую бессонница могла уничтожить на корню. 

Теперь же, когда неодолимое желание забыться стало его самым частым гостем, Грейвз не принимал ничего.

Кошмары, пусть и выматывали, приносили неоспоримую пользу: Персиваль от них просыпался. 

А ведь мог бы и не.

Ему нельзя было умирать во сне от удушья – только не сейчас, не теперь, когда равновесие в мире держалось на тоненьком волоске и в любую секунду грозило рухнуть к вящей радости Гриндевальда. Грейвз не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия.

***

Для стремительного взлета по карьерной лестнице мисс Куини Голдштейн не хватало исключительно стервозности. Внутреннее благородство, увы, не позволяло шантажировать коллег без особой на то необходимости.

Весь отдел для получения прав на использование волшебной палочки был в курсе, что бескомпромиссный и дотошный мистер Абернети благоговел перед своей очаровательной секретаршей, буквально таял от ее мимолетного взгляда, как лед под июльским солнцем. 

Это было нежное, трепетное и сугубо платоническое чувство, и именно оно с одной стороны облегчало Куини суровые трудовые будни, а с другой – не позволяло аккуратно выжить этого невыносимого идиота с поста главы отдела куда-нибудь в Нью-Джерси.

Нехорошо получилось бы. Совесть решительно протестовала.

Как шеф Абернети был придирчив, как собеседник – скучен, и мысли в его голове кружили совершенно такие же – скучные и бесцветные, мелкие и плоские. Из-за своего дара Куинни порой вовсе не обращала внимания на внешний облик: внутренний мир самых невзрачных с виду людей иной раз изумлял глубиной и яркостью, а за самой привлекательной оболочкой частенько обнаруживалось весьма скромное содержимое. 

Но мистер Абернети был омерзительно тусклой личностью с зауряднейшей внешностью, и полюбить его оказалось решительно не за что. В эту прямоугольную голову с оттопыренными ушами и непропорционально крупным носом никогда бы не забрело понимание, что консервы не способны радовать людей, а вот ароматная свежая сдоба – даже очень.

Обедая с ним в кафе на первом этаже универмага Macy's на Тридцать четвертой улице, мисс Голдштейн изо всех сил старалась провожать секундную стрелку настенных часов не слишком тоскливым взглядом.

– Давно хотел сказать вам, Куини… – решительно начал мистер Абернети, но на середине фразы вдруг стушевался, в миллионный раз поправил чрезмерно тугой узел галстука и продолжил уже на два тона тише: - Точнее, попросить. 

– Да, мистер Абернети.

Он собирался похвалить ее платье. Все платья, на самом деле. И все туфли, и ее изящные лодыжки, и ее улыбку, которая могла скрасить любой день, даже на редкость паршивый, и ее умение ладить с окружающими, и тот грациозный жест, которым она отводила выбившуюся из прически прядь волос, и…

Но, конечно же, вслух прозвучало совершенно другое.

– Дело в том, что… Могли бы вы добавлять в мой кофе на пол-ложки сахара меньше? Вы сейчас кладете две, а это совершенно недопустимо. Одну ложку и еще половину. Или одну ложку с горкой. Да, так, пожалуй, будет правильно. Мне необходимо следить за этим. За количеством сахара в кофе, я имею в виду.

– Конечно, мистер Абернети.

– И еще, может быть, немного корицы... Вы… вы любите корицу, Куини?

Треть чашки спустя в компании шефа Куини уже слегка ненавидела собственную жизнь. Мысленно она не раз и не два прокляла тот день и час, когда впервые не отклонила предложение пообедать. Не следовало нарушать традицию, Абернети успел так привыкнуть к ее отказам, что был по-настоящему шокирован, услышав в ответ «я не против». 

Досталось и Тине, которая, конечно, хотела, как лучше, – Тина всегда хотела, как лучше, – и поэтому посоветовала младшей сестре «немного развеяться в приятной компании». Тоже не вслух – просто подумала. Так же как Абернети мялась, мучительно подбирая слова: ведь роль наперсницы в делах сердечных была для нее чудовищно непривычной. Прежде Куини как-то замечательно справлялась своими силами, – а тут вдруг все перевернулось с ног на голову.

Сама Тина, между тем, успела накрепко увязнуть в работе, и вытащить ее оттуда у Куини шансов не было – это она уже знала.

Исцеление душевных ран проходило ни шатко, ни валко.

– Конечно, мистер Абернети, – совершенно не вслушиваясь в сбивчивое бормотание начальника, отозвалась Куини.

Некстати вспомнилось имбирно-коричное печенье в форме двухвостой гром-птицы, буквально таявшее на языке. И как пухлая рука Якоба Ковальски, передавая сверток, едва ощутимо коснулась ее пальцев, затянутых в тонкую перчатку. У Якоба были очень широкие и теплые ладони, сухие и приятно румяные.

Когда вялая липкая кисть мистера Абернети потянулась к ней через столик, Куини с трудом заставила себя не двигаться с места.

– Вы очень ценный работник, мисс Голдштейн.

Это, наверное, был его абсолютный предел. 

Улыбка Куини, и без того заметно натянутая, стала совсем неестественной. Она уже мысленно перебирала поводы для немедленного отступления – большая часть предсказуемо начиналась со слов «Тинни просила…» – когда негромкий дребезжащий звук, раздавшийся откуда-то снизу и сбоку, прервал этот лихорадочный поиск. Куини недоуменно приподняла брови. 

Изящные солонка и перечница на латунной подставке мелко подрагивали, сталкиваясь гранеными боками.

Куини успела положить ладонь на столешницу, ощутив постепенно нараставшую вибрацию, прежде чем панорамное окно слева брызнуло осколками, осыпая их с мистером Абернети острым стеклянным крошевом.

***

Общение с гоблинами, даже кратковременное и строго по инструкции, почему-то всегда приносило Тине сплошные неприятности. Различались только масштабы: от сверлящей виски головной боли до смертельной опасности.

– Хорошо, – произнесла она, почти физически ощущая, как шипят, испаряясь, остатки ее терпения. – Под мою личную ответственность – так сойдет? Инвентарный номер «бета-три-пять…»

– Вы посылали запрос?

– Они же лежат у вас тут неразобранными целую вечность! – раздраженно притопнув ногой и возведя глаза к потолку, простонала мисс Голдштейн. – Эти вещи нужны мне сейчас, а не в следующем тысячелетии. Расследование курирует сам глава департамента. Разве вам не понятно, что это вопрос жизни и смерти?

– Какого департамента?

– Магических игр и спорта! – отзвук ее восклицания потонул где-то в дальнем конце прямого широкого коридора, но не произвел на собеседника ровным счетом никакого впечатления. – Мистер Грейвз, конечно же. И он отправил меня сюда еще в обед, а сейчас уже почти вечер, и я теряю тут с вами…

– А у вас есть официальное разрешение за подписью главы департамента?

С минуту Тина молча смотрела на хранителя сверху вниз, пылая щеками и гневно раздувая ноздри, а после решительно потянулась за палочкой. Пожилой, слегка полноватый гоблин в ответ неодобрительно насупился, продолжая, тем не менее, флегматично барабанить пальцами по стойке. Его длинный слегка изогнутый нос на мгновение коснулся верхней губы.

– Нет. Но все настолько плохо, что если я сейчас вас сглажу, мне ничего не будет.

Почти сорок минут спустя – маленький ушастый мерзавец нарочно заполнял квитанцию максимально долго – мисс Голдштейн, наконец, получила на руки немногочисленные личные вещи Криденса Бэрбоуна. И обещание непременно доложить о ее самоуправстве куда следует, ведь отдельной порции всеобщей любви гоблины заслуживали именно за свою мстительность.

Шуршащий бумажный сверток был маленьким и легким.

Дверь в кабинет мистера Грейвза почему-то оказалась заперта, но Тина ни секунды не сомневалась, что здания МАКУСА шеф не покидал – за последнюю неделю он, кажется, вовсе дома не был. Частенько его вызывала к себе Президент. Иногда являлась сама, и в этом случае обсуждение также проходило за закрытыми дверями и Пологом безмолвия.

Не то чтобы мистер Грейвз не доверял своим сотрудникам. Наверное, просто не хотел подвергать их лишнему искушению.

Тина, например, запросто могла искуситься. Из лучших побуждений, конечно.

Вдохновленная примером руководства, мисс Голдштейн тоже рвалась дневать и ночевать на службе – и тогда ее отправляли домой в приказном порядке, под угрозой выговора и перевода обратно к Абернети. 

_Вечно вы, Тина, там, где вам не рады._

Вернувшись к своему столу, разогнав по углам две сцепившиеся служебные записки и широким жестом сдвинув на край незаконченный черновик рапорта, она избавилась от бечевки и осторожно развернула крафт-бумагу. 

Все, что за неполные восемнадцать успел нажить Криденс Бэрбоун, могло бы уместиться в коробку для обуви. И еще бы место осталось. Повертев в пальцах металлическую пряжку ремня – самого ремня в пакете не было, словно он рассыпался в пыль от магии обскури, – Тина испытала смутное чувство тоски и горечи.

Ни безделушек, ни памятных подарков. Зато был томик Библии и грубо вырезанный из дерева нательный крестик, который Криденс почему-то не носил – даже удивительно, что мать не заставила. Расческа с частыми зубьями, маленький пустой блокнот без обложки. И настольные часы-будильник, замершие на половине восьмого.

Спальная комната под крышей, которую Криденс занимал в резиденции «Вторых салемцев», пострадала от буйства обскура значительно меньше, чем холл на первом этаже. Почти все предметы, которые Тина теперь осматривала, обнаружили под кроватью: других мест для хранения у детей Мэри Лу попросту не было.

Чем содержимое свертка могло заинтересовать мистера Грейвза, оставалось только догадываться. Тина видела лишь еще одно следствие материнской тирании – и ничего более.

Но может именно поэтому мистер Грейвз был ее начальником, а не наоборот, – он умел делать нестандартные выводы.

Задумавшись о тяжелых временах, наступивших для магического сообщества Северной Америки почти два столетия назад, Тина хмурилась, теребила прядь волос и нервно барабанила пальцами по столешнице.

И совершенно игнорировала тот факт, что одна из служебных записок, самая агрессивная, сложившаяся в маленькую дикую кошку, принадлежала как раз мистеру Грейвзу и дожидалась ее внимания уже более получаса.

***

Сгущавшиеся над Нью-Йорком сумерки принесли с собой холодный восточный ветер, от которого не спасали пальто и шарф, и Ньют, покорно следуя за спутником к магическому куполу, прятал лицо в поднятый воротник своего видавшего виды пальто. От январских морозов Скамандер, как выяснилось, совершенно отвык, проведя всего год в Экваториальной Гвинее, и теперь отчаянно старался не дрожать и не стучать зубами под резкими порывами эвра. Огрубевшие от тяжелой работы руки давно потеряли чувствительность, но Ньют все равно старался держать их в карманах, радуясь про себя, что проявил в этот раз характер и оставил Пикетта в чемодане с остальными лечурками.

Они аппарировали в узкий безлюдный переулок между Седьмой и Восьмой авеню, и Грейвз, не давая никаких объяснений, сразу же стремительным шагом двинулся к сердцу Манхэттена. Весь горевший каким-то нездоровым азартом, он едва не летел над землей, торопясь одолеть четверть квартала до невидимого барьера. Скамандер с трудом поспевал за ним, мысленно сетуя на травмированную много лет назад правую ногу, привычно занывшую к непогоде.

Почти у самой границы Ньют чудом не упал, запутавшись в обрывках елочной гирлянды. 

Защитный купол сильно искажал пространство, и внутри Скамандер ничего толком не мог разглядеть. За спиной и вдоль всей Седьмой авеню тускло сияли фонари, зато впереди Ньют не заметил ни одной целой лампы – очевидно, обскури или появился оттуда, или скрылся в том направлении. Повсюду на асфальте были разбросаны осколки битых стеклянных шаров, мишура и запакованные хлопушки, маленькие еловые веночки и фигурки Санты с эльфами и оленями из раскрашенного картона. Ветер гнал их вдоль по улице, в темноту.

Больше всего это напоминало распотрошенный кем-то ящик с рождественскими игрушками. Или надкушенный слоеный пирог.

– Вы ведь сравнительно недолго у нас пробыли, мистер Скамандер. Наверное, не все достопримечательности успели осмотреть.

Сухо кивнув поприветствовавшему их незнакомому мракоборцу, Грейвз первым миновал барьер и легко взбежал по насыпи из битого кирпича и бетонной крошки, в которую превратилась часть западной стены.

– Не имел такого удовольствия, – сдержанно сообщил Ньют, по-прежнему стараясь не слишком отставать.

– Что ж, тогда позвольте мне немного побыть вашим экскурсоводом и совсем кратко ввести в курс дела. 

Грейвз широким жестом очертил полуразрушенное помещение и многозначительно вскинул густые брови: 

– Мы с вами, мистер Скамандер, сейчас находимся в старейшем и самом крупном универмаге Нью-Йорка. Обратите внимание на его выгодное расположение в… ну, не-маги называют это термином «культурный центр».

Они стояли посреди просторного зала кафе.

Обскури, очевидно, ворвался снаружи: резной деревянный паркет под слоем осыпавшейся штукатурки выглядел неповрежденным, а дверь в центральный холл завалило обломками потолочных плит. Подобно ветру, вольно гулявшему в пустых оконных проемах, он пронесся от южной стены до западной, разметав по углам деревянные столики, обрушив искусственную рождественскую ель, и с ворохом гирлянд и серпантина вылетел обратно на Тридцать четвертую.

Бессмысленный, вроде бы, акт вандализма.

– В квартале отсюда несколько лет назад открылся крупнейший отель мира. Тот самый отель Пенсильвания. Может, слышали? Нет? – разбавляя менторский тон напускным весельем, уточнил Грейвз. – И повезло еще, что паршивец не добрался до площади. Там обычно гуляют с детьми.

Желая осмотреться внимательнее, Ньют зажег волшебную палочку, и в углу, под грудой изувеченной мебели что-то отчетливо блеснуло, отражая холодный свет Люмоса. Скамандер машинально шагнул вперед. Под ногой зашуршали куски гипсового перекрытия, и Грейвз, стремительно подавшись следом, цепко ухватил Ньюта за рукав пальто.

– Аккуратнее.

– Кто-нибудь пострадал? – очень тихо спросил Ньют, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом.

– А вы как думаете?

Что-то неуловимо вызывающее было в поведении Грейвза, в его шутливом тоне и театральных жестах, в самом его желании показать Скамандеру разрушенное обскуром кафе. Что-то почти обвинительное.

Невысказанный упрек: «Вы не хотели мне помогать, думали, лучше знаете, как правильно – и теперь посмотрите, что получилось. Вам это нравится?»

Ньюту не нравилось.

Не нравился холод, не нравился Грейвз со своим злым остроумием, на которое Скамандер, как выяснилось, не умел достойно отвечать. Не нравилось, что чемодан пришлось временно оставить на попечение незнакомой сотрудницы аврората, молчаливой, неулыбчивой и строгой. Не нравилась неестественная тишина на улице. И уж, конечно, Ньюту не нравилось, что Криденс снова взялся разрушать. 

Разум потихоньку затопляло ощущение собственной беспомощности – он просто _не успевал_ ничего сделать, события развивались слишком быстро.

Не успевал даже придумать, что _стоило бы_ сделать.

– Еще две дюжины не-магов, на самом деле: в основном, дети и подростки. Четверо в тяжелом состоянии, – наступал на него Грейвз, четко выговаривая каждое слово. – А еще, надо же было такому случиться, здесь сегодня обедала со своим спутником мисс Куини Голдштейн. 

Ньют невольно дернулся, как от пощечины, и Грейвз торопливо добавил: 

– Отделалась парой царапин и легким испугом.

– Нужно немедленно с ней поговорить.

Грейвз почему-то продолжал удерживать Скамандера на месте, перехватив чуть ниже локтя. В помещении кафе мракоборцев не было, двое дежурили снаружи, двое – за пределами купола, и беседовать они могли совершенно свободно, но все равно невольно понижали голос. В определенный момент Ньют с удивлением осознал, что именно из-за него универмаг до сих пор оставался в таком плачевном виде, а район окружили чарами для отвода глаз не-магов: отряд мракоборцев наверняка собрал необходимые улики еще днем, и сломанные стены давным-давно полагалось бы восстановить. Это не было такой уж фантастической задачей.

Казалось, Грейвз ждал от него каких-то выводов.

– Успеете. И вы поговорите, и я поговорю – завтра.

Хватка на предплечье вдруг конвульсивно сжалась, и Ньюта тут же отпустили.

Бесконечно усталым жестом Грейвз провел ладонью по лбу. У него заметно дрожали пальцы.

Госпожа Президент пребывала в достаточной степени отчаяния, чтобы одобрить запрос Скамандера на временное содержание целого магического зоопарка – без вопросов и возражений, хотя еще совсем недавно в категоричной форме требовала соблюдения всех запретов. В глубине души Ньют такому смирению даже удивился.

Должно быть, она сильно давила на главу департамента магического правопорядка, требуя немедленных результатов. Это многое бы объяснило.

– Ну что, есть у вас какие-нибудь идеи? – словно уловив направление его мыслей, резко спросил Грейвз, отступая к одному из оконных проемов. – Не стесняйтесь, я за сегодняшний день выслушал уже столько бредовых гипотез, что едва ли вы сможете меня удивить.

– Почему вы решили…

Прижав указательный палец к губам, Грейвз отрицательно покачал головой. Отчего-то всякий раз, когда он так делал, собеседник немедленно замолкал, каким бы настойчивым не был.

– Я ничего еще не решил, мистер Скамандер, – и близко нет. Просто хочу, чтобы мне не пришлось знакомить вас с достопримечательностями, скажем, Острова Свободы или Капитолийского Холма, – на фоне низкого серого неба силуэт Грейвза смотрелся как на картинке – настолько подходило ему мрачное настроение природы. – Хотели помочь – помогайте. В нашем регионе сейчас нет более опытного специалиста по обскурам. К моему большому сожалению.

Кажется, Грейвзу Ньют не нравился тоже – ничего нового, все совершенно в порядке вещей.

Подобравшись вплотную к завалу у внутренней стены, Скамандер поднял с пола трехдюймовую елочку из папье-маше – вероятно, фрагмент еще одной гирлянды – повертел в озябших пальцах, невольно любуясь блеском золотистой пыли.

– Никто ведь не погиб.

– Пока нет, – безрадостно отозвался Грейвз, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями. – В этот раз, по крайней мере.

– А позавчера, когда рухнул шар?

Сложив руки на груди, мракоборец неопределенно дернул плечами. Ньют бережно убрал елочку в карман, подумав вдруг, что нюхлеру она может понравиться. Тот был не особенно разборчив – монета из чистого золота и комок фольги аналогичных размеров имели для него совершенно одинаковую ценность.

Последний раз, когда Ньют видел Криденса, он был полупрозрачной дымкой, не способной причинить кому-либо вред, не способный даже просто выжить. И как помочь ему, Скамандер тогда не представлял.

– Если хотите в чем-то меня обвинить, – прямо сказал он Грейвзу, – Лучше сделайте это вслух.

Тот в ответ лишь невесело усмехнулся и безразлично покачал головой.


	3. Имперфект

В Вулворт-билдинг Скамандер явился рано, и он был не виноват в том, что Грейвз взял за правило приходить еще раньше.

В святая святых Персиваля Грейвза, его рабочем кабинете, время всегда текло незаметно: он потому когда-то и обзавелся настольными часами с четырьмя циферблатами, маленькой копией тех, что украшали центральный холл. В служебных заботах Грейвз забывался. Взяв на рассмотрение очередное дело, мог до глубокой ночи сидеть, уставившись в пустоту, медленно перекладывать документы и выстраивать в своей голове сложнейшие логические цепочки.

Секретом успеха Персиваль считал непредвзятый подход. Людей его круга часто губили высокомерие и гордыня, пренебрежение к основам и праздные разговоры о достижениях прошлого. Грейвз же погружался в расследование, с одной стороны, используя весь накопленный за годы опыт, а с другой – будто снова обратился зеленым юнцом, для которого раскрытие рядового преступления было смыслом и целью всей жизни.

Его ценили за эффективность, как ценят отлаженный инструмент, и едва терпели за несговорчивость и непримиримую жажду справедливости. Грейвз каким-то образом умудрился годами носить их с собой из кабинета в кабинет, не теряя по дороге, пока не добрался до должности, на которой был для всех максимально полезен и максимально неудобен.

– Я тут на досуге полистал ваше досье, мистер Скамандер, – вместо приветствия сообщил Грейвз, небрежным жестом левитируя к себе тонкую папку-регистратор. – Узнал много интересного. Оказывается, в прошлом вам уже случалось бывать в универмаге Macy’s – когда одна из ваших тварей устроила там погром. Что же раньше не сказали?

Растерянность магозоологу поразительно шла, Грейвз даже залюбовался.

– Это была случайность, – Скамандер опустил глаза, вновь повернулся к Персивалю левым боком и закрыл за собой дверь. – И я думал, вы знаете.

Грейвз сочувственно покивал, развязывая тесемки и доставая из папки несколько скверных фотографий и отпечатанный на машинке рапорт.

– Да вы просто кладезь случайностей, это точно. Начали с того, что упустили нюхлера в здании Федерального банка, потом, гоняясь за ним, потеряли яйцо с готовым вылупиться окками, которое в результате оказалось в руках не–мага… – не глядя на замершего посреди кабинета Ньюта, он аккуратно извлек еще несколько документов и улыбнулся. – А вот мое любимое. Ювелирный на Тридцать второй улице.

Он развернул одну из фотографий, статичную, сделанную явно не–магом. В сплетении размытых контуров здания угадывались очертания разоренной витрины.

Скамандер молчал, упрямо наклонив голову, явно не собираясь больше оправдываться. Подозрительное шевеление в нагрудном кармане его пальто Грейвз предпочел не заметить.

– Вы вчера весьма настойчиво интересовались, в чем я вас обвиняю, – напомнил он, любезно указывая на одно из низких широких кресел. – Так вот мой ответ. Я люблю порядок. 

Ньют, помедлив, все же прошел к письменному столу и покорно сел напротив, устроив чемодан на коленях. 

– А вы, мистер Скамандер, создаете хаос везде, где появляетесь. В любое другое время я бы, может, отнесся к этому проще, но не сейчас.

– И все же именно вы вызвали меня в Штаты.

– Как я уже говорил, нам нужен был специалист по обскурам. И это было не мое решение.

На столе перед Грейвзом, помимо личного дела Ньютона Артемиса Фидо Скамандера лежали в ряд несколько предметов: книга в однотонном мягком переплете, католический крест из темного дерева, блокнот на пружине и карманная расческа. Периодически в процессе разговора Персиваль взмахивал рукой, и любые два соседних предмета менялись местами, сохраняя при этом ровный строй.

– Должен признать, мне спокойнее, когда вы рядом, мистер Скамандер, – чуть мягче заметил Грейвз, и хмурое недовольство Ньюта вновь сменилось удивлением.

– В каком смысле?

– Так я хотя бы могу быть уверен, что первым узнаю, когда вы снова что-нибудь натворите.

Чувство юмора Персиваля всегда было отдельным поводом для неприязни коллег, начальства и особенно подчиненных. Шутил он тонко и порой очень цинично, и понять, где пролегает грань между иронией и серьезностью, в его случае было невероятно трудно.

А Скамандеру, очевидно, разбираться не хотелось вовсе.

Изучая взглядом его подвижное, привлекательное в своей живости лицо Грейвз не упустил из внимания ни мелкую сеточку сосудов на веках, ни тени под глазами, ни ярче обозначившиеся на фоне общей бледности веснушки. И невольно задумался о том, где магозоолог провел минувшую ночь.

Наверняка он знал лишь, что остановился Скамандер не у сестер Голдштейн, и это казалось ему странным. Грейвз, конечно, был осведомлен о консервативных взглядах их квартирной хозяйки: Тина _всегда_ говорила слишком громко, и в те дни, когда он забывал оградить кабинет от лишнего шума, семейные тайны сыпались на его голову как из рога изобилия. Однако, Персиваль ожидал, что проблему ночлега ценного британского специалиста младший мракоборец Голдштейн как-то решит. Не то, чтобы ему было до этого дело. Просто больше всего на свете – не считая, может, плена под Империусом в собственном подвале – Грейвз ненавидел чего-то _не знать_. Но и спрашивать прямо не собирался, в конце концов, у них обоих была масса дел поважнее.

– Вы вообще в курсе, мистер Скамандер, что в хранилище МАКУСА до сих пор находится сфера с обскуром, которую обнаружили у вас в чемодане?

– Я думал, его уничтожили, – взгляд Ньюта на мгновение сделался пронзительным. Персиваль отрицательно покачал головой, и он, запинаясь, продолжил: – Это… я уже говорил раньше, этот экземпляр не представляет опасности. Я хранил его лишь для изучения.

– И как же вы собирались его изучать? – насмешливо вскинув брови, Грейвз устроил подбородок на сцепленных пальцах, всем своим видом выражая живейший интерес. – Нам обоим известно, что обскур может существовать лишь в теле хозяина, как паразит, или в пределах защитной сферы, которая будет подкармливать его магией. Сфера инертна, при ее наличии проведение любых манипуляций затруднено. Рассчитывали совершить научный подвиг, мистер Скамандер, и подселить обскура в свое тело?

– Вы меня совсем за идиота держите? – вспылил, наконец, Ньют; острые скулы приятно зарумянились, в глазах появился блеск, и даже вечно сутулые плечи слегка распрямились. – Во–первых, обскура нельзя никуда «подселить» – он живет лишь в теле того, кто его создал, а, во–вторых, я, конечно, не трус, но и не самоубийца!

Глядя на него через стол, Грейвз ощутил полное удовлетворение от проделанной работы.

– Благодарю вас за ценные сведения, – с безупречным спокойствием произнес он.

В наступившей тишине щелкнула, открываясь в очередной раз, одна из застежек чемодана.

– Простите, это Дугал, мой камуфлори, – напряжение в голосе Скамандера ощущалось как воздух перед грозой, наэлектризованный и плотный. – Он немного захворал, и теперь беспокоится. Могу я спуститься за ним, мистер Грейвз, вы ведь не станете возражать?

От подобного предложения Персиваль ненадолго опешил.

– Ну конечно же нет!

Его «нет», разумеется, относилось к первой части вопроса – это понял бы кто угодно.

Кто угодно бы понял, что в безупречном кабинете Персиваля Грейвза, полном хрупкого стекла, коллекционных фолиантов, антикварной мебели и бесценных магических приборов, совершенно точно не может быть ничего – и никого! – из трижды неблагополучного чемодана Ньюта Скамандера. Нет и еще раз нет.

Он к самому-то Скамандеру только-только начинал привыкать.

– Благодарю вас.

Длинная фигура магозоолога скрылась в недрах чемодана быстрее, чем Грейвз смог снова обрести дар речи. 

Камуфлори оказался некрупным похожим на серую мохнатую обезьяну существом с большими карими глазами и очень печальным взглядом. Печаль, вероятно, была связана с насморком, которым камуфлори страдал, поминутно оглашая кабинет тихими жалобными звуками. Ньют, баюкавший животное на руках, как младенца, и нараспев бубнивший «все хорошо, не бойся, мама здесь», излучал восторженное умиление.

Грейвз видел перед собой самый настоящий бунт, спонтанный, дерзкий и нелепый – очень в характере мистера Скамандера.

– Вы сделали это мне назло? – невольно понизив голос, уточнил он.

– Конечно нет, – так же тихо отозвался Скамандер, не поднимая головы. – Просто у меня, знаете ли, тоже есть обязанности. И некоторые гораздо важнее ваших бесконечных допросов.

Быстро разомлев в тепле, камуфлори прикрыл глаза и низко, по-кошачьи заурчал. Ньют улыбался, прижавшись щекой к густому меху и размеренно покачиваясь всем телом.

Раздражение Грейвза потихоньку таяло, но совсем исчезать не торопилось.

– И, кстати, до того, как вы набросились на меня, я собирался сказать, что знаю, где искать обскура, – по-прежнему ласково и напевно произнес Скамандер. – Криденс прячется в метро. Он и раньше там прятался, я уверен, а теперь, после всего, что случилось в особняке «Вторых салемцев», ему просто больше некуда пойти. Весь Нью–Йорк опутан сетью подземных тоннелей, для обскури это должно быть удобно.

– Мы уже прочесывали все ветки, проходящие через центр Манхэттена.

– Значит, придется снова.

Личные вещи Бэрбоуна под влиянием эмоциональной бури внутри Персиваля плавно взмыли вверх на пару дюймов и неподвижно зависли над столешницей. 

Миссия по привнесению порядка и азов субординации в лохматую голову мистера Скамандера проваливалась с треском.

***

Ньют провел около часа в главном зале совещаний, бродя кругами возле огромной карты города, и за все это время никто не попытался выдворить его оттуда.

Вне брифингов и заседаний просторное угловое помещение использовали как проходную, срезая путь от лифтов до офисов транспортного ведомства. Тяжелые деревянные двери грохотали, не умолкая. Волшебники и волшебницы спешили по своим делам, а даже если и останавливались в зале на минутку, чтобы поприветствовать кого-то из коллег, на Ньюта обращали не больше внимания, чем на розовый куст в кадке. 

Вскоре от подобной чехарды у Скамандера закружилась голова. Людской поток равнодушно огибал его, одинокого и неприкаянного, заставляя крепче прижимать к себе чемодан и возвращаться мыслями в прошлое. Будто он снова занимался переселением эльфов-домовиков, днями напролет заполняя формуляры и бланки в крошечной пыльной комнате на четвертом уровне Министерства.

Американские коллеги в целом мало отличались от английских. Разве что костюмами. В МАКУСА не носили мантии, местные предпочитали одеваться по последнему слову не-магической моды. Особняком от всех держались подчиненные Грейвза, носившие длинные плащи и шляпы с высокой тульей; сплошь хмурые, с поджатыми губами и воспаленными от недосыпа глазами. Эти порой поглядывали на Скамандера с подозрением, но тоже быстро теряли к нему интерес, будто что-то вспомнив. Наверное, списывали британского гостя в персональные проблемы своего шефа. Ньют мог лишь догадываться, какую характеристику дал ему Грейвз, инструктируя мракоборцев, но подозревал, что не очень лестную.

Окончательно утомившись от вынужденного безделья, он решил пойти назад к лифтам, но ошибся дверью и вместо этого попал в длинный офисный коридор, скудно освещенный и еще более людный. Не успел Ньют сделать и двух шагов, как едва не оказался сбит навзничь группой гоблинов, целеустремленно семенивших куда-то за бригадиром. Извинившись и получив в ответ пожелание провалиться туда, где солнце не восходит, Скамандер осторожно двинулся дальше, стараясь внимательнее смотреть под ноги.

Он чувствовал себя дикарем, случайно заброшенным в цивилизацию, и такая неодолимая тоска вдруг сдавила грудь, словно Ньют и правда родился где-нибудь в тропической сельве, а вовсе не в самом центре Соединенного Королевства. 

Потеряв еще полчаса в бесцельных блужданиях по отделу магического транспорта, он вышел в светлый восточный холл, и, отдохнув немного на лестничной площадке, спустился на два пролета, чтобы вернуться в департамент Грейвза. Мимо него, в обратном направлении, величественно прошествовала мадам Пиквери в сопровождении тройки чиновников, и пока Ньют колебался, не зная, как поприветствовать Президента должным образом, скользнула по его лицу равнодушным взглядом и свернула в один из боковых коридоров.

Всем было абсолютно, совершеннейшим образом наплевать на мистера Скамандера с его чемоданом, словно никто не ждал от него ни опасности, ни помощи. Лифтеры безропотно возили его по этажам, а швейцар на входе этим утром даже не спросил о цели визита. Ньют подозревал, что мог бы спуститься даже на нижние уровни, к самым охраняемым тюремным камерам, и его так же беспрепятственно пустили бы к опаснейшему военному преступнику столетия.

Не то чтобы Скамандер очень жаждал встречи.

Если бы Тина была на месте, он мог бы, оставив чемодан под присмотром, провести все утро со своими питомцами. Но ее рабочий стол пустовал, и Грейвз, прежде чем с головой погрузиться в повседневные обязанности, сухо пояснил, что появится мисс Голдштейн не раньше полудня (а потом просто выставил Ньюта из кабинета со словами «благодарю, мистер Скамандер, этот цирк мне надоел»).

О том, чтобы поручить чемодан заботам Грейвза, Ньют не задумывался даже в шутку.

Еще несколько раз он терялся, оказываясь совсем не там, где ожидал, потом смутно узнавал рисунок напольных плит, знакомые двери и деревянные перекрытия. Ускорял шаг и терялся снова. Уже на подходе к главному департаменту расследований в спину ему врезалась одна из служебных записок. Аккуратно сложенный сокол сперва клюнул Скамандера со всей своей бумажной силы куда-то в макушку и только после этого изволил спикировать в подставленные ладони.

Лидер американских мракоборцев в привычной для себя манере «любезно настаивал» на его немедленном возвращении. Ньют едва успел прочесть две строчки, выведенные по-машинному четким и ровным почерком на бланке заявления о краже, как приглашение вновь стало соколом и, раскрыв клюв в беззвучном крике, понеслось на коротких крыльях по коридору, указывая путь.

В низких креслах из темного дерева перед столом Грейвза сидели обе сестры Голдштейн. Когда Ньют вошел в кабинет, по привычке сперва заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, и Тина, и Куини улыбнулись ему, одновременно и совершенно по-разному.

– Ну что же, вы, наконец, появились. Думаю, можно начать, – не поднимая глаз от каких–то бумаг, резюмировал Грейвз; Ньюту он снова не предложил располагаться и, кажется, твердо был намерен игнорировать его наравне со всеми. – Меня очень радует, Тина, что вы на сей раз без опозданий предоставили мне рапорт. Я даже склонен верить, что когда-нибудь вы научитесь излагать события строго по порядку, – на щеках старшей мисс Голдштейн ярко вспыхнул румянец, а глаза заблестели от сомнительной похвалы. – У меня осталось совсем немного вопросов, и, могу ручаться, мы быстро с ними разберемся… Скажите, Куини, не было ли среди посетителей кафе кого-нибудь, кто вел бы себя странно?

– О, нет, – без малейших раздумий замотала головой Куини, тряхнув светлыми кудряшками. – Ничего такого. Все было в полном порядке. Скучно.

– Скучно?

– Мистер Грейвз, Куини узнала бы Криденса, если бы он был среди посетителей, – вмешалась Тина, нетерпеливо подавшись вперед. – Она видела его в моих воспоминаниях о том… о том инциденте со «Вторыми салемцами».

Грейвз тяжело вздохнул и, поставив правый локоть на столешницу, с усилием провел ладонью по лбу. Очевидно, пусть даже не новая мысль о секретаре-легилименте, глубоко информированном обо всех деталях работы департамента, не приносила ему радости.

– Я не спрашивал, был ли обскур в кафе. Но в помещении мог находиться кто-то, кто направлял его.

– Нет, – повторила Куини. – Кроме нас с мистером Абернети в округе не было магов, я уверена. Мы просидели там довольно долго, прежде чем это произошло. Я уже собиралась прощаться, – уголки чувственных губ печально опустились.

Внимательно рассматривая ее лицо и фигуру, Ньют сперва подумал, что от недавнего потрясения Куини полностью оправилась: она выглядела как обычно – улыбалась тепло и немного игриво, волосы были аккуратно уложены, а платье сидело идеально. И все же что-то в ней неуловимо изменилось. Появилось напряжение в осанке, едва заметная скованность движений, а голос теперь звучал тише и глуше. А еще Куини слишком старалась. Это наблюдение Скамандер не мог подтвердить конкретными деталями, просто чувствовал, что совсем недавно младшая мисс Голдштейн находилась на грани истерики.

– Опишите свои действия в момент нападения.

Тину, вновь набравшую в грудь воздуха для возражений, Грейвз остановил одним взглядом.

– Ну, все случилось очень быстро, – Куини замялась, явно пытаясь уложить свои переживания в сдержанный доклад. – Мы просто сидели там, и вдруг черный вихрь ворвался через окно. Он был очень… большой, и мне показалось, что заполнил весь зал. Я помню, как очутилась на полу и некоторое время не могла двигаться, – лицо ее вдруг сделалось пустым, как гипсовая маска, а голос на мгновение дрогнул. – Я думала, что умираю, мистер Грейвз.

– А потом?

Ньюту хотелось обнять ее, успокоить, как он обычно успокаивал своих животных, когда они тревожились. Но то, что было правильно и понятно для него, обычно вызывало осуждение остальных. Грейвз, например, _уже_ , заранее смотрел на Ньюта предупреждающе.

Куини была «важным свидетелем» и согласилась дать показания.

– Ничего, – она вновь встрепенулась, как маленькая птичка. – Все закончилось.

– Расскажи им то, о чем говорила мне, – мягко коснувшись плеча сестры, попросила Тина. – Как ты его _почувствовала_.

Коротко кивнув, Куини почему-то повернулась к Ньюту и произнесла, словно бы специально для него:

– Как чистую ярость.

– Поясните, пожалуйста, – склонив голову набок, вкрадчиво попросил Грейвз, и Куини, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, снова обратилась к Скамандеру:

– Он… коснулся меня. Задел совсем мимолетно. И это было как удар кинжалом. Словно меня вдруг вывернули наизнанку, резко и безжалостно, – взгляд ее остекленел, став совершенно кукольным, а слова лились нараспев, будто Куини вошла в состояние пророческого транса. – А еще он кричал. Там, внутри, он так страшно кричал, что, мне кажется, я до сих пор это слышу, – после короткой паузы она добавила, тихо, но выделяя голосом каждое слово: – _Это больно, это так больно. А мы были счастливы. И должны были заплатить._

Ньют, отбросив сомнения, все-таки обнял ее, порывисто, крепко, разом выводя из странного транса, и Куини, уткнувшись лбом ему в ключицу, содрогнулась всем телом и затихла.

***

Здоровый прагматизм уберег Персиваля от многих жизненных разочарований. В числе прочего, еще только поступая на курсы мракоборцев, он, в отличие от большинства сверстников, уже вполне сознавал, что выбранная им профессия, тяжелая, зачастую неблагодарная и малооплачиваемая (по крайней мере, поначалу), совершенно лишена романтики и в глобальной перспективе не принесет ничего, кроме ранней седины и пенсии по инвалидности.

– А тот второй маг, который был с Куини в кафе, мистер Абернети… Вы не собираетесь его допрашивать?

Молчал Скамандер долго – не то опять на что-то сердился, не то готовил очередную пакость. Они успели аппарировать в Северный Бруклин, к парку Коламбус, пройти по аллее до станции, спуститься в подземку и добраться до платформы на Манхэттен, прямой, как стрела, и короткой, когда он, наконец, не выдержал. Грейвз про себя уже начал прикидывать, не потерялся ли магозоолог в толпе – ищи потом ветра в поле. Говоря о том, что предпочитает не выпускать его из поля зрения, Персиваль не лукавил. 

Но и поминутно оглядываться через плечо он не собирался – чисто из принципа. В конце концов, в няньки Скамандеру глава департамента магического правопорядка не нанимался. 

– Пока нет.

– М–м–м, почему?

– Ну, во-первых, потому что у мистера Абернети сломан позвоночник, – равнодушно пояснил Грейвз, продолжая широким шагом двигаться вдоль края платформы. – Колдомедики, вроде бы, обещают справиться, но деталей я не знаю.

Бруклинский отрезок линии Седьмой авеню Персиваль не жаловал, благо пользовался метрополитеном редко, исключительно по служебной необходимости. Считая себя прогрессивным человеком, вторую промышленную революцию Грейвз, в целом, приветствовал, но ее влияние на архитектуру и искусство всегда вызывало у него глубокое внутреннее отторжение. Узкие перроны, стены без отделки, скелетированные стальные конструкции за перекрытиями – каждая мелочь буквально кричала «мы строим быстро, дешево и для простого народа, а простой народ в эстетике не нуждается».

Глупости, разумеется. Очень даже нуждается.

– А во-вторых? – после непродолжительной паузы поинтересовался Скамандер.

– А во-вторых, Абернети для меня бесполезен. Ничего принципиально нового он не расскажет.

На первый взгляд могло показаться, что многочисленные вопросы раздражают Грейвза. Но это было не так. Он любил размышлять над ходом следствия в тишине и безмолвии, но свежая точка зрения, даже откровенно дилетантская, иногда неплохо помогала. Разрешая чужие сомнения, Персиваль как бы мысленно дополнял мозаику до целой картины. Скамандер же, при всех своих недостатках, имел пытливый ум исследователя. Альбус Дамблдор, человек исключительной мудрости, ценил его не за красивые глаза и даже не за мифическое «доброе сердце».

– Насчет «Вторых салемцев»…

Отрицательно качнув головой, Грейвз потянул магозоолога за колонну у самого эскалатора. До часа пик оставалось еще порядочно, но не-магов на платформе все равно толпилось столько, что аппарировать пришлось на свой страх и риск. Оказавшись по другую сторону бетонной стены между станцией и тоннелем, убирать палочку Персиваль уже не стал. Он не рассчитывал, конечно, что обскур будет ждать их за первым же поворотом, но и полностью исключать такой вариант не стоило.

– Что вы хотели?

– Насчет «Вторых салемцев», – разумно понизив голос, Скамандер тоже вооружился, но шел пока следом, не таясь, хотя Грейвз подозревал, что он может двигаться совсем бесшумно, если того потребуют обстоятельства. – Я долго об этом думал. Мне довелось побывать на одном из митингов – случайно. Не могу сказать, что много успел услышать, но… кажется, они были не очень популярны. Люди в толпе не воспринимали всерьез слова той женщины, матери Криденса. Я видел это по их глазам. Они считали ее сумасшедшей, – Персиваль отрывисто кивнул, призывая говорить дальше. – Почему в МАКУСА вообще забеспокоились? У нас в Англии маглы тоже иногда…

Они по-прежнему шли друг за другом – платформа в тоннеле была совсем узкой – но Грейвз без труда представил себе, как Скамандер взмахивает в воздухе руками с выражением беспомощной растерянности на лице.

– Вы, полагаю, не слишком усердно зубрили в школе магическую историю.

– Это правда. Мне никогда не удавалось запоминать даты, – теперь в голосе Скамандера отчетливо угадывалась улыбка. – Тина говорила, что…

– Но о Законе Раппапорт вы, конечно, слышали, – перебил его Персиваль, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту – впереди, футах в пятидесяти от них, почему-то не горели лампы. – Замрите, мистер Скамандер, мне нужно проверить.

Он послал вглубь тоннеля сноп синих искр, постепенно истаявших в воздухе, но обнаружил лишь мрак, в котором тонула боковая платформа. Дальше идти предстояло по рельсам.

Линия Бродвея и Седьмой авеню была выбрана приоритетной для поисков, потому что соединяла все точки на карте города, где в последние недели видели обскури: тянулась через Бруклин, делила пополам Манхэттен, задевая и Тридцать четвертую улицу, и Таймс-сквер. Грейвз некоторое время колебался, размышляя, стоит ли посылать патрули по Джамейке и Канарси, но в конце концов отказался от этой затеи.

Вопрос с обскуром, как ни крути, был слишком деликатным. Персиваль хотел сперва самостоятельно выследить его и принять взвешенное решение.

А вызов группы быстрого реагирования был минутным делом.

– Идем дальше.

– Закон Раппапорт – это ведь тот, что запрещает общение с не-магами? – уточнил Скамандер с непонятным ожесточением. – Да, разумеется. Я о нем _слышал_.

Грейвз впервые с момента аппарации в парк обернулся к нему, изумленный резкими металлическими нотками в обычно тихом и глуховатом голосе – магозоолог ответил прямым, сердитым взглядом. Потом опустил глаза.

Ах да. Персиваль смутно помнил, Пиквери упоминала об этом во время одного из совещаний – вскользь, мимоходом, как о чем-то неприятном, но не слишком важном. Тот самый не–маг, подобравший забытое Скамандером яйцо окками.

«Честно говоря, мне даже жаль, что пришлось стереть ему память», – и весь кабинет министров загомонил, как птичий базар.

– Он самый, – мягко согласился Грейвз, невольно уступая; он ускорил шаг, зажег кончик палочки, сознательно сделав свет тусклым и неярким. – Его приняли в тысяча семьсот девяностом как вынужденную меру защиты. Началось все с того, что одна влюбленная молодая волшебница раскрыла свою природу, доверившись… не самому достойному из мужчин. А закончилось практически средневековой Охотой на Ведьм.

Он ожидал, что Скамандер начнет бурно возражать, доказывая, что не все не-маги ненавидят чародейство, но тот снова хранил молчание. По-кошачьи неслышно спрыгнул вслед за Грейвзом с платформы на узкую земляную насыпь и только тогда одними губами произнес: «Люмос».

– Вся загвоздка в том, что не-мага звали Бартоломью Бэрбоун. И нам удалось установить, что та женщина, которая до недавнего времени возглавляла «Вторых салемцев», Мэри Лу, являлась его прямым потомком.

– В этом вся причина?

– Не знаю, заметили вы или нет, в ее речах с трибун звучало много правды, – уклончиво ответил Персиваль, всем телом ощущая пронизывающий холод, какой бывает лишь в сырых подземных пещерах. – Но не так важно, _что_ она говорила. _Откуда_ все эти сведения могли взяться? Информацию засекретили полтора столетия назад…

Впереди, за поворотом стучал колесами поезд – звук в тоннеле не угасал долго, так что он вполне мог подходить еще к соседней станции или вовсе двигаться по смежной ветке. 

– У не-магов на этот счет есть отличная поговорка: «Молния не бьет в одно место дважды». В общем, поверьте, мистер Скамандер, поводы для волнения у МАКУСА были.

– И больше вы ничего не сумели выяснить?

Настала очередь Грейвза игнорировать чужую реплику. Потому что нет, он действительно ничего больше не сумел выяснить.

Вместо очередного профессионального триумфа случился Геллерт Гриндевальд. 

Поезд постепенно приближался, все еще невидимый за поворотом, но дальний отблеск фонаря уже скользил по стенам, застревая в сплетениях электрических кабелей. Перехватив Скамандера за запястье, Персиваль отступил в неглубокую нишу, готовясь аппарировать.

Стоило бы, пожалуй, дождаться ночи, когда поезда уходили в депо – «прыгать» через них подобным образом постоянно было весьма обременительно. Но Грейвз ненавидел терять время.

Фигуру на путях они увидели одновременно с машинистом.

– Мерлинова борода! – произнес Скамандер драматическим шепотом, и Персиваль услышал его сквозь нараставший гул только потому, что стоял слишком близко.

Криденс Бэрбоун шел к ним по шпалам, напрочь игнорируя состав за спиной. Высокий сутулый юноша с нелепой прической, в мешковато сидящих брюках и куцем сюртучке времен эпохи короля Эдуарда – он вселял своим видом суеверный ужас – куда там обскури на пике своей разрушительной мощи. 

Машинист отчаянно сигналил, уже понимая, что не успеет. Скамандер, надрывая связки, кричал, бессмысленно и отчаянно – тоннель был слишком узким для любого маневра, даже если бы Криденс немедленно отпрыгнул в сторону, его все равно зацепило бы и заволокло на рельсы. 

Но обскур и не собирался прыгать. Единственный из всех участников этой сцены, кроме, может быть, пассажиров поезда, он воплощал абсолютное спокойствие. 

В этом замершем моменте, растянувшемся до маленькой вечности, Грейвз четко представил, как действовал бы, если бы и вправду имел намерение спасти. Что-то подобное ему уже приходилось совершать, лет пятнадцать назад: ушлый любитель запрещенных травок решил, что лучше погибнет под колесами, чем предстанет перед судом, а вчерашний выпускник Академии Персиваль Грейвз очень хотел повышения.

Обошлось выговором и дополнительными дежурствами. И лишней работой для департамента магических происшествий и катастроф. И трехчасовой нотацией от шефа, который в самых нелицеприятных выражениях донес до Персиваля, как легко он в итоге отделался.

Два скачка аппарации подряд. Ерунда.

Скамандер аппарировать не мог, его руку с палочкой Грейвз держал крепко, но рванулся вперед все равно. Персиваль ждал от него каких-нибудь откровенно дурацких действий – и дождался.

Поезд пронесся сквозь черный дым, на который распался обскур, а они рухнули навзничь, прямо на рельсы – позади, в безопасности.

И это было последнее, что Грейвз помнил перед тем, как самым позорным образом отключился.

***

– У вас красивые ноги, – с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, заметил он.

Персиваль стоял, согнувшись пополам и низко свесив голову, ощущая себя попавшим в девятибалльный шторм, и чужие колени как раз были в поле его зрения. 

Требовалось как-то обозначить, что он в порядке, а ноги оказались действительно неплохи. Грейвзу всегда нравились стройные.

Говоря откровенно, ни на йоту он не был в порядке. Но Ньюту Скамандеру уж точно не следовало об этом знать. Он занимал, пожалуй, последнее место в списке тех, с кем Персиваль хотел бы поделиться своими трудностями. 

– Правда? Никогда об этом не думал.

Обхватив Грейвза одной рукой за пояс, Скамандер заставил его опереться на свои плечи.

Знакомый хлопок аппарации снова швырнул Персиваля в объятия воющей черноты.


	4. Горький миндаль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/5/4/1854340/84674398.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/5/4/1854340/84674399.jpg
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bernadette

В груди жгло милосерднее обычного, но все же достаточно, чтобы сон слетел одним махом. Не пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное, Персиваль тут же открыл глаза, уставившись в темный дощатый потолок, и осторожно, на пробу, сделал глубокий вдох. 

Жжение усилилось, постепенно распространяясь вверх, к горлу.

Воздух вокруг пряно пах сушеными травами, мускусом и древесной смолой и казался таким чистым и резким, какой бывает только в горах. Грейвз жадно дышал им, приоткрыв рот, ожидая, что вот-вот, в следующую секунду, ощутит на шее невидимую удавку и начнется то самое, невыносимое, из-за чего иногда вечерами он малодушно помышлял о смерти, ложась в собственную постель. Знал, что нельзя, и мечтал против воли. Но за вдохом следовал выдох, за ним снова вдох – и ничего не происходило.

Продолжая про себя методичный подсчет, Персиваль постепенно привыкал к мысли: приступа не будет. Разъедавшая грудную клетку боль медленно превращалась в согревающее тепло.

Слева раздался шорох, и Грейвз, резко вскинув голову в поисках источника, предсказуемо наткнулся на Ньюта Скамандера, замершего на третьей снизу перекладине приставной лестницы в центре помещения. 

Скамандер был бос. Неопределенного цвета рубашка, которая у него, видимо, имелась только одна, на все случаи жизни, держалась на единственной пуговице, а широкие штаны из грубого полотна – и подавно на честном слове. Распахнутые полы рубашки обнажали нижний край живота, усыпанного яркими веснушками. Вытянувшись, Скамандер подался всем телом вправо, за высоко поднятой рукой, которой безуспешно пытался достать с настенной полки маленькую жестяную коробочку, в каких обычно продаются леденцы. Воспользоваться палочкой, торчавшей теперь из глубокого кармана штанов, он, конечно, не догадался. 

Грейвз дернул кистью быстрее, чем сообразил, что в его нынешнем состоянии этого делать не стоило.

Коробочка, взмыв с полки, со свистом рассекла воздух, сорвала бечевку с какими–то корешками, врезалась в огромную ритуальную маску из дерева, раскрылась, осыпав пол твердыми красными бусинами, и с дребезгом покатилась куда–то в угол.

– Спасибо, – тихо вздохнул Скамандер и, наконец, достал палочку, чтобы вернуть все на свои места.

– Обращайтесь, – чуть сконфуженно отозвался Персиваль, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в попытке унять привычную дрожь.

Получилось действительно неловко. Скамандер спустился на пол, зажав в кулаке одну из бусин, подошел к низкому столу, невообразимо заваленному всяким хламом, плеснул в кружку на два пальца какой-то дряни из пузырька без маркировки, бросил туда же свою находку, которая немедленно зашипела, растворяясь, и протянул Грейвзу.

– Выпейте.

Персиваль машинально сделал глоток и тут же понял, что мерзостный привкус во рту, который он ощущал с самого пробуждения, был следствием как раз этого отвара.

– Только не думайте, пожалуйста, что я хочу вас отравить, – бесцеремонно нависнув над лежанкой, магозоолог разглядывал его лицо. – Это нелепо.

– Освоили легилименцию, мистер Скамандер? – усмехнувшись, поддел Грейвз и залпом допил остатки. – Могу я узнать, что вы мне налили?

– Должно повысить вашу сопротивляемость Непростительным заклятиям. Туда много что входит, но главный ингредиент – шерсть с загривка тибо. Из их шкур часто делают магические плащи и щиты, чтобы отражать вражеские чары… Это варварство, по-моему.

Медленно и осторожно Скамандер протянул ладонь к лицу Персиваля, чуть опустил нижнее веко, осматривая глазное яблоко. Грейвз не пытался ему помешать.

– Вы, конечно, хотите объяснений, – возвращая пустую кружку, с сожалением отметил он и, когда Скамандер отстранился, снова вытянулся на спине – после проглоченной гадости слегка замутило.

– Нет. Я понимаю, Грин…

– Гоблина плешивого вы понимаете, – грубо оборвал его Грейвз, вновь смыкая веки. – Выкиньте из головы всю чушь, которую успели надумать, и прекращайте смотреть на меня, как на больного драконьей оспой в терминальной стадии, – раздражение клубилось внутри, глухое и застарелое, слишком часто загоняемое в самые глубины сознания, где потихоньку росло и крепло. – Нет, мистер Скамандер. Мне объяснили, это не болезнь и даже не проклятие. Просто последствия того, что было. И лекарств от него нет как раз потому, что это не болезнь. Хотя ваше пойло, кажется, помогает.

– Вам бы все-таки к колдомедику, мистер Грейвз, – вроде бы робко, но с затаенным упрямством посоветовал Скамандер.

– Считаете, я не обращался? Один из них и рассказал в конце концов, что эта штука может прикончить меня прямо сегодня, стремительно и внезапно. Или же я могу подавиться вставной челюстью, например, через полвека. Никаких прогнозов, никаких гарантий.

Сквозь прямоугольное окошко, прорубленное в двери, в комнату проникали тусклые лучи осеннего солнца. Горела, почти не чадя, керосиновая лампа на верстаке. И Персиваль от души радовался царившему вокруг мягкому полумраку: в зеркале по утрам он привык видеть ходячий труп с заострившимися чертами и глубоко запавшими глазами, бледный и дрожащий от животного ужаса.

– Мы внутри вашего чемодана, не так ли? – полюбопытствовал он, желая сменить тему.

– Верно. Что меня выдало?

– Бардак вокруг вам очень подходит, – без обиняков пояснил Грейвз, и Скамандер тихо и искренне рассмеялся, сверкнув белыми зубами. – Я хотел бы еще уточнить, где мы находимся _территориально_.

Помещение выглядело таким тесным и захламленным, что это, вероятно, был даже не домик, а просто сарай. Постель, на которой Грейвза устроили, занимала едва ли не четверть общей площади и располагалась в тесном соседстве с маленькой лабораторией, чертежным столом, кладовой и полевой кухней. Вдоль стен тянулись грубо сколоченные деревянные полки, заставленные всякой всячиной, порой весьма экзотической; под потолком крепились, пересекая друг друга, растяжки с травами и какими-то подозрительными тряпками. Скалилась, глядя на Персиваля в упор, маска африканского божка.

– В офисе вашего департамента.

– Превосходно. 

Грейвз представил, как магозоолог левитирует его бессознательное тело Мобиликорпусом через центральный холл, мимо изумленной Пиквери и ее маленькой когорты бюрократов, и ему сделалось совсем тошно.

– Не волнуйтесь, никто ничего не видел, – чутко уловив направление его мыслей, заверил Скамандер. – Ну, кроме Тины. Я попросил ее вынести чемодан в проулок.

– Что ж, значит мисс Голдштейн…

Договорить он не успел. Снаружи донесся какой-то утробный рев и почти сразу в дверь ударили с такой силой, что вся хибара содрогнулась. С потолка посыпалась труха, а пузырьки на полках жалобно звякнули. Грейвз тут же вскинулся, рефлекторно потянулся к бедру, где волшебной палочки, разумеется, не оказалось, и Скамандер выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони, успокаивая его как перепуганное животное. 

– Не волнуйтесь! Это всего лишь угробы. Уверяю вас, они совершенно безобидны!

Персиваль напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить, кто такие эти самые «угробы», но на ум не шло ничего путного – все же в Ильверморни о волшебных животных говорили мало. Однако, привыкнув рассуждать логически, Грейвз сильно сомневался, что так назвали бы что-то белое, пушистое и _действительно_ , по-настоящему безобидное.

Пробел в образовании частично восполнился, когда Скамандер рывком распахнул дверь, и в проеме показалась морда раза в три крупнее медвежьей, украшенная одновременно щупальцами, рогами и хитиновыми усиками.

– Ну-ну, тише, – немедленно заворковал магозоолог; угроб радостно оплел щупальцами протянутые к нему руки, захватив заодно шею и скулы. – Я скоро к вам приду. Совсем скоро. Мне кое-что еще нужно обсудить с нашим гостем, но как только освобожусь…

Угроб неодобрительно зафырчал, выражая свое мнение о всяких подозрительных и не слишком званных гостях, но послушно отступил от домика.

– Это отец семейства, – порывисто обернувшись, пояснил Скамандер; щеки его раскраснелись, а в глазах опять появился восторженный блеск. – Два дня назад у них родился еще один детеныш, и он сам не свой от радости. Волнуется. Тина пока совсем кроха, но такая бойкая, уже пытается…

– Вы назвали в честь мисс Голдштейн существо _с щупальцами на морде_? – полузадушенно произнес Персиваль, пытаясь приподняться на тощей подушке.

Магозоолог осекся, разом перестав улыбаться.

– Ну… да. Что в этом плохого? Угробы – чудесные животные, сильные и преданные. А еще очень-очень редкие. У меня в чемодане живет единственная в мире пара. Я подумал, что будет правильно…

– Кажется, я теперь понимаю, почему вы не женаты.

– На Т…Тине? – странно запнувшись, уточнил Скамандер.

– С таким подходом к женщинам – вообще.

Может, это и было не очень вежливо по отношению к тому, кто столь жертвенно тратил на Грейвза свое драгоценное время, но удержаться от маленькой шпильки было выше его сил. В юности Персиваля сильно за это не любили. Да и потом, сказать честно, не любили тоже.

– Я стараюсь давать имена всем, кто живет у меня, – рассеянно заметил Скамандер, окончательно потухнув. Он отошел к верстаку, где лежала широкая деревянная доска для рубки мяса и тесак. – Моя химера, кстати, отзывается на «Перси» и «Персиваль»… Это не из-за вас, просто имя и правда красивое.

– Я очарован.

Химера имени Персиваля Грейвза – это было по-настоящему символично.

Хотя, погодите-ка.

_Что?!_

– Вы привезли в Нью-Йорк _химеру_?!

Он был почти уверен, что в той описи «безобидных питомцев», которую Скамандер отправлял в МАКУСА, никакой химеры и в помине не было (и угробов, кстати, тоже – Грейвз бы запомнил). Мерлин с два Персиваль позволил бы Пиквери подписать запрос на ввоз химеры – костьми бы лег, но не допустил. Это если бы, конечно, Серафина сама не насторожилась, а она всегда была достаточно умной и дальновидной женщиной – за что и получила свой пост.

И он еще сомневался насчет лечурок…

– Не нужно кричать, Перси совершенно не опасен. И он очень ласковый, мистер Грейвз, совсем ручной.

– Да уж. Мы, Персивали, именно такие, – проворчал Грейвз себе под нос, обессиленно прикрывая глаза ладонью.

Но сделанного, как известно, не вернешь. Ему следовало бы спохватиться раньше.

– А ведь вы почти начали мне нравиться.

Скамандер как раз занялся рубкой мяса, и потому не обернулся. Острое лезвие мелькало в руках, движения стали уверенными и резкими.

– Да, вы что-то такое вчера говорили про мои ноги, – отозвался он, тяжело и шумно дыша; острые углы лопаток скользили под рубашкой при каждом усилии.

– Со мной это иногда случается. В последний раз, кажется, году в двадцать третьем, – пожал плечами Грейвз. – Но вообще-то я имел в виду, что от вас наконец-то появилась польза.

Странная обстановка подталкивала к странным откровениям. Персиваля немного клонило в сон – может быть, из-за зелья, которое Скамандер дал ему. В конце концов он уступил, отвернувшись к стене и натянув худое одеяло до самого подбородка.

Горный воздух дарил отменные сновидения, без малейшего намека на химер и революционеров-альбиносов.

***

Камера, в которой уже более трех недель держали Геллерта Гриндевальда, напоминала скорее бокс для инфекционных больных. При ней был даже тамбур, где постоянно дежурили трое мракоборцев, а пищу и сменную одежду заключенному передавали через специальное окошко. Помимо стандартных антиаппарационных чар, пол и стены внутреннего помещения были сплошь исчерчены сетью мощных рун, обеспечивавших абсолютный магический вакуум. Четверть часа спустя в подобных условиях любой волшебник чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон, и потому уборкой камеры занимались исключительно сквибы. Даже домашним эльфам находиться там было в тягость.

Вот только Гриндевальд, если верить парням из конвойной группы, сохранял подозрительную бодрость и живость мышления. Ел с аппетитом, спал до полудня, прогуливался вдоль стен, цитируя на память Птолемея и Байрона, почитывал ежегодный «Альманах зельевара», разнося в пух и прах каждую вторую статью, вел дневник и собирался подавать жалобу на то, что пресса доставляется ему с опозданием на сутки – в общем, проводил время с пользой.

Мракоборцы, наблюдавшие за ним сквозь зеркало Гезелла, по протоколу должны были внимательно слушать (а желательно еще и записывать – вдруг мелькнет важная информация) бесконечные и весьма пространные монологи, но говорить с заключенным не имели права. Гриндевальд, впрочем, и не настаивал. Наличие зрителей его совершенно не раздражало и даже немного льстило, как актеру – не по профессии, но по призванию.

Президент Пиквери, единственный раз спустившись на тюремный этаж, провела у зеркала около четверти часа, процедила сквозь зубы: «Умеет же, сволочь, хорошо устроиться», – и больше герра Геллерта не навещала.

На допросы и очные ставки Гриндевальда отводили строго по расписанию и в наручниках – помещение тоже было экранировано, но гораздо слабее. Группу сопровождения составляли семеро мракоборцев, каждого из которых заключенный церемонно приветствовал, а непосредственно к допросной привлекались еще четверо – чтобы оцепить ближайший отрезок коридора.

На эти выходы Гриндевальд собирался, как на светские рауты. Тщательно приводил себя в порядок, сетуя на отсутствие парадной мантии или хотя бы приличного фрака. Зачесывая отросшие волосы назад, в приказном порядке требовал цирюльника и опасную бритву.

Хуже всего было то, что никто не мог точно ответить, храбрился он или происходящее действительно доставляло ему некое извращенное удовольствие. 

Утром четвертого января, продираясь сквозь тернии свидетельских показаний по делу о контрабанде в Гарлеме, Тина вдруг задумалась – на самом деле, не в первый раз, – какой еще критической ситуации дожидается кабинет министров, чтобы осознать: суровые времена требуют решительных мер. Гриндевальд был военным преступником, террористом и убийцей, и все вокруг знали об этом, но на бумаге почему-то выходило совершенно иначе: «гражданин другого государства», «решение вопроса об экстрадиции», «презумпция невиновности», «симпатии среди радикально настроенных масс» и самое роковое – «нехватка прямых доказательств».

Против суда над Гриндевальдом на территории Соединенных Штатов высказывались многие, даже те, кто ему откровенно не симпатизировал. 

«Казните меня – и начнете гражданскую войну, – заявил он на первом же допросе, где Тине довелось присутствовать. – Я стану великомучеником, а вы – деспотичными угнетателями. Мои последователи, число которых неуклонно растет с каждым днем, не позволят волшебникам всех стран об этом забыть. Пусть в мире реальном вы пока одержали победу, в мире идей ваша игра давно проиграна».

Речи Гриндевальда и так-то была свойственна театральность, а уж когда он, оседлав любимого конька, начинал вещать о свободе и превосходстве над не-магами, его голос обретал такую драматическую экспрессию, что позавидовали бы звезды Бродвея. 

Рабочее утро тянулось вяло, свидетели откровенно противоречили друг другу, и в конце концов Тина не выдержала: сгребла бумаги в неряшливую стопку, задвинула глубже под стол чемодан, из которого с вечера не доносилось ни звука, заперла кабинет, временно находившийся в ее полном владении (коллега был в отпуске), и уверенной походкой отправилась к ближайшему лифту.

Очередная беседа с заключенным должна была состояться лишь через полчаса, и мисс Голдштейн собиралась сперва посетить камеру, поговорить с дежурными мракоборцами. Она без труда убедила себя, что настроение подследственного и возможные перемены в нем иной раз могут помочь в раскрытии дела не меньше, чем чистосердечное признание.

Гриндевальд, к сожалению, слишком часто действовал чужими руками, либо не оставлял живых свидетелей, а чистосердечно признаваться теперь совершенно не желал. На применение к нему Веритасерума нужны были санкции суда, и кто именно должен проводить этот самый суд не могли решить уже почти месяц.

Коридор перед камерой особого режима был длинным, узким, без других дверей и ответвлений. У самого устья Тина с изумлением увидела знакомую фигуру в белой форменной мантии отдела исполнения наказаний.

– Бернадетт? 

Женщина обернулась на голос и кивнула, мягко улыбнувшись. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве приговор вынесли? Ведь суда еще не было!

Экзекуторы в МАКУСА всегда держались отчужденно, не потому даже, что остальные сотрудники опасались идти на контакт – просто никто из этих спокойных, тихих и неизменно доброжелательных людей, казалось, не нуждался в общении. Они были абсолютно самодостаточны и постоянно пребывали глубоко в собственных мыслях. Узнав на своей шкуре, как осуществляется процедура магической казни, Тина догадывалась, что это было следствием регулярного созерцания картин из Пелены Смерти.

С Бернадетт они прежде поддерживали шапочное знакомство: здоровались в коридорах, вежливо интересовались состоянием дел, поздравляли друг друга с праздниками. В своем неведении Тина была заинтригована ее совершенно неземной улыбкой, рассеянным взглядом темных глаз и какой-то почти материнской теплотой, которая всегда звучала в голосе Бернадетт, к кому бы она ни обращалась.

После едва не состоявшейся казни отношения их, разумеется, переменились. Здороваться в коридорах Тина не перестала, но каждый раз вздрагивала, увидев белоснежную мантию, и ничего с этим поделать было уже нельзя.

– Нет, милая, не вынесли, – с неожиданной горечью подтвердила Бернадетт, прижимая к груди какой-то маленький плоский предмет из вишневого дерева. – Хотя, видит Бог, этот я бы исполнила с радостью. Только, боюсь, не оставят _его_ в нашем ведомстве. Увезут за океан – и выпустят на свободу.

– Да что ты такое говоришь!

В глубине души Тина тоже опасалась, что к этому все идет, и надеялась только, что госпожа Президент и мистер Грейвз – _особенно_ мистер Грейвз – не позволят Гриндевальду безнаказанно разгуливать на воле, как бы не ратовали за это его союзники в высших кругах. Ведь само по себе похищение с применением Непростительных уже проходило по нескольким серьезным статьям – разве не так?

Несмотря на все испытания, мистер Грейвз оставался волевым и гордым человеком, Тина помнила его именно таким. Гриндевальду не должно было сойти с рук то, что он сделал.

Бернадетт лишь покачала головой, по-прежнему улыбаясь, смиренно и печально.

– Год назад моя Лора исчезла, и с тех пор я ничего о ней не слышала, – тихим и ровным голосом произнесла она, протянув Голдштейн колдографию в простой и дешевой рамке. – Никто даже не искал ее, потому что я _не могла_ сказать. Символ, такой же, как _он_ оставляет везде, какой оставил тому мальчику, обскуру. Я нашла в ее вещах и поняла, что не смогу сказать.

На колдографии совсем юная темнокожая девушка улыбалась широко и немного кокетливо, задорно встряхивая курчавой головой. Портретное сходство было настолько явным, что сомневаться в близком родстве не приходилось.

– Это страшный человек, таким нельзя ходить по земле, – с ноткой укоризны вынесла вердикт Бернадетт. – Он проникает в умы людей, обращает наших детей в оружие… Ты прости меня, дорогая, что задержала тебя.

Встрепенувшись, Тина часто заморгала, словно тотчас после пробуждения. Бернадетт стояла перед ней, раскрыв ладони, собираясь забрать рамку. Моментально все решив, Голдштейн крепче сжала пальцы и замотала головой.

– Подожди. Может, я узнаю… _попробую_ узнать что-нибудь. Напрямик спрошу в конце концов, у меня есть допуск.

Замершие глаза Бернадетт широко распахнулись от недоверчивой радости, и Тина невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

Говорят, благородство души измеряется отношением к поверженному врагу. Бернадетт не была ее врагом. Разве что временным противником – и то, по обязанности, а не в силу собственных желаний. Но Тина, уверенная, что поступает правильно, все равно почувствовала себя лучше. 

До допросной комнаты ей в тот день не суждено было добраться – возле самой камеры, где держал позицию наружный конвой, ее настигла крылатая записка от мистера Грейвза. Очевидно, тот окончательно пришел в себя и уже был сильно не в духе.

Спрятав колдографию за планшетом для записей, Тина поспешила назад в родной департамент. Бернадетт в коридоре уже не было.

***

Вернувшись от аквариума с гриндилоу, где снова, кажется, намечались бои за территорию, Ньют застал Грейвза глубоко и крепко спящим. Это было удивительно настолько, что, невзирая на собственную усталость, Скамандер простоял в изголовье лежанки едва не четверть часа, чутко прислушиваясь к чужому ровному дыханию: казалось невероятным, что кто-то, впервые очутившись в его чемодане, смог настолько расслабиться – тем более, опытный мракоборец. Стены хижины были недостаточно толстыми, чтобы совсем заглушать голоса животных, и в целом обстановка никак не располагала к отдыху. Ньют был уверен, что Грейвз притворяется, и пытался понять зачем.

Но Грейвз действительно спал.

В неверном золотистом свете керосиновой лампы его гордый профиль напоминал чеканку на императорских монетах. В распахнутом вороте рубашки спокойно и мерно билась жилка. Руки, вытянутые поверх одеяла, не дрожали, лежали неподвижно и расслабленно, а пальцы наверняка были теплыми на ощупь – прикоснуться Ньют не решился. 

Не стал он и требовать, чтобы Грейвз убирался восвояси, раз уж окончательно пришел в себя. 

Двигаясь как можно тише, Скамандер достал из короба под верстаком запасное одеяло, совсем древнее и насквозь проеденное молью, расстелил прямо на полу между лестницей и раскладной кушеткой, аккуратно снял ботинки и кое-как устроился рядом, поджав колени к животу. Ночевать так Ньюту приходилось и раньше: например, когда он выхаживал недоношенного детеныша мантикоры, которого нужно было все время держать в тепле и отпаивать по часам. Сквозняки Ньюта не пугали, а от скованности в пояснице он знал отличную гимнастику.

Грейвза точно не стоит просвещать насчет мантикоры, напомнил он себе, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

Время в чемодане текло по Гринвичу, в пять часов разницы с Нью-Йорком. Ньют не изменял его, чтобы не нарушать биоритмы своих питомцев. Над саванной перед хижиной занималось утро, а значит наверху царила глубокая ночь – от этой мысли в сон потянуло сильнее, и Скамандер довольно быстро задремал.

А проснувшись, по ощущениям, всего через пару часов, понял вдруг, что одеяло, которое он отдал Грейвзу, укрывает теперь его самого, а Грейвз сидит на своей постели и смотрит в упор с каким-то особым неодобрением.

Ньют не мог сказать, что до конца понял природу его странных припадков: это были последствия Непростительных, и никто не знал, как с ними справляться – вот и все. Но увиденное ему сильно не понравилось – ни то, как Грейвз поначалу обмяк, а потом будто задеревенел, став холодным и твердым, словно покойник, ни то, как тихо и редко он дышал, когда Ньют, наконец, втащил его на кушетку внутри своего чемодана. Казалось, вся сила жизни внезапно ушла из него, оставив одну оболочку. Скамандер действовал по наитию, наугад, в ушах набатом стучало имя Гриндевальда и обрывки из писем Тины, в которых все было плохо и, как теперь оказалось, близко к истине.

И Грейвз, по его собственным словам, спокойно существовал с этим уже какое-то время.

Единственным, что не устраивало Грейвза теперь, была несвежая рубашка. 

– Как же вы работаете? – с искренним недоумением спросил Ньют не с целью обидеть, а просто потому что это действительно не укладывалось у него в голове. – Мне казалось, преступники обычно скрываются в довольно… _грязных_ местах. Во всех смыслах. Как вы с таким гардеробом…

– Мое стремление выглядеть, как приличный человек, не имеет ничего общего ни с трусостью, ни с брезгливостью, мистер Скамандер, – тут же осадил его Грейвз. – Зарубите это себе на носу.

– Да вы даже воротничок крахмалите!

– Не я, а мой домашний эльф. У меня в особняке их два – один похож на вас внешне, а второй точно так же постоянно несет всякую чушь.

Он без конца поправлял манжеты и воротник, нервно одергивал полы пиджака, а слова цедил сквозь зубы. Из чемодана Грейвз выбрался первым, глухо выругался, ударившись головой о столешницу, и настроение его, видимо, ухудшилось окончательно. 

Рабочий кабинет пустовал, Тина вышла куда-то, заперев за собой дверь. Но прежде, чем Ньют успел достать свою палочку, Грейвз нарочито небрежно повернул кисть, и замок поддался.

Оба сделали вид, что удар створки о стену тоже входил в планы.

Пока Ньют топтался на пороге, Грейвз бесцеремонно ухватил со стола Голдштейн одну из папок, пробежал глазами несколько верхних абзацев и сразу же выявил в них множество критических недочетов. Призвав к себе чистый лист, он настрочил Тине гневную служебную записку. Пока Ньют, погрузившись в свои мысли, сидел в приемной на стуле для посетителей, за стеной гремел скандал, начавшийся с безобидного «вы, Тина, работаете на меня уже три года». Когда почти через полчаса Голдштейн пронеслась мимо него по коридору, даже не заметив, в волосах ее потрескивали искры статического электричества. 

– Пойдемте со мной в город, – негромко, но твердо произнес Скамандер, остановив Грейвза на пути к его личному кабинету.

– Вы серьезно? У меня полный стол неразобранных бумаг и полный отдел безголовых подчиненных! И еще ваш треклятый обскур, будь он неладен! А вы хотите, чтобы я гулял по городу? С вами?!

– Да. Я прошу. Вам это пойдет на пользу.

– Ах, вы просите!..

Ньют был уже морально готов к тому, что перед носом снова захлопнут дверь, но Грейвз этого почему-то не сделал. Хотя проклинал его до самого лифта.

– Объясните мне только одну вещь, – оказавшись на улице, Грейвз действительно чуть смягчился, рассеянно пригладил волосы и выдохнул длинное облачко пара. – С этим обскуром. Одна-единственная вещь не дает мне покоя с самого начала, и я все время спрашиваю вас, и вы не отвечаете.

– Наверное, с формулировкой что-то не так. Попробуйте снова.

В переулке Скамандер молча протянул ладонь для аппарации – сегодня была его очередь вести – и Грейвз ответил крепким, совершенно обыкновенным рукопожатием.

Конечная точка их маршрута находилась в пределах Манхэттена, но пешком добирались бы до позднего вечера, а о метро не могло быть и речи. Грейвз по-прежнему не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь заинтересованным в прогулке, и, похоже, был в настроении упражнять свой мозг логическими шарадами. Прыжок не успел завершиться, а он уже вновь с головой погрузился в дело Криденса.

– Давайте сперва кое-что вспомним. Первой жертвой обскура стал не-маг Генри Шоу, известный политик. До этого страдали только постройки. По нашим сведениям, накануне убийства «Вторые салемцы» зачем-то явились в контору его папаши, газетного магната. Что бы там ни произошло, обскура оно привело в ярость. А уже распробовав вкус крови, он прикончил, хотя и не сразу, свою приемную мать и сестру – здесь тоже все ясно. Мать его била, сестра, скорее всего, просто не вовремя оказалась рядом. Ей было шестнадцать, не думаю, что…

– «Распробовав вкус крови» – вот так вы это видите? – пораженно уточнил Ньют.

Они вышли на широкую людную улицу, с которой не выветрилась еще атмосфера рождественских праздников, неспешно двинулись по тротуару, вдоль пестрых вывесок и витрин с иллюминацией: даже такой унылый город, как мусорный Нью-Йорк, раз в году совершенно преображался.

Грейвз заметил почти печально:

– В убийствах, мистер Скамандер, это самое отвратительное. Жертва может быть редкой сволочью, о которой и плакать-то никто не станет. Но убийца перестает верить в ценность человеческой жизни – вот в чем подлинная трагедия.

– Уверен, что Криденс не сделал бы ничего подобного сознательно.

– А вот я как раз убежден в обратном, – жестко заключил Грейвз, прибавляя шаг. – Нет ничего нового под солнцем. Стечением обстоятельств стали шестнадцать человек, погибшие на улицах в разгар буйства обскури, но те три первые жертвы – ни в коем случае. Он _хотел_ их смерти.

– Так в чем тогда ваш вопрос? – невольно повысив голос, напомнил Ньют. – Решение вы уже приняли.

– При чем здесь мое решение? Я не понимаю, какого драккла он творит _сейчас_! – Скамандер остановился, и Грейвз невольно замер тоже, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом. – Ищет мести за атаку в метро? Почему тогда Таймс-сквер, где были практически одни не-маги? Почему Macy’s? Почему…

– Давайте зайдем внутрь.

Справа от них сверкала очередная лавка – огромная витрина, вывеска с затейливой вязью, дверь с колокольчиком и ряд спин возле прилавка. Это была известная в округе булочная Якоба Ковальски. 

Грейвз застыл с нелепо приоткрытым ртом, яростно раздувая ноздри, и еще добрых полминуты просто молча смотрел в ответ.

– Что вам взять? – тихо поинтересовался Ньют, когда они все же оказались в помещении. 

Он намеренно задал вопрос именно так, и Грейвз, хмыкнув, безразлично отозвался:

– На ваш выбор.

Но тут ему на глаза попалась витрина с песочными «камуфлори», и все безразличие сняло как рукой. Скамандер шагнул вперед, к очереди, и больше на него не оглядывался, зная наверняка, что по возвращении получит много неприятных вопросов. К очередной лекции о Статуте секретности он был готов. В душе почему-то теплилась вера, что дальше Грейвза ничего не уйдет, и Якоба с его совсем юным предприятием не ждет визит бригады из отдела магических катастроф.

Хотя, казалось бы, с чего? Грейвз не был склонен давать поблажки. 

Даже самому себе.

Но в этот момент Ньют мог думать только о том, как бы не сорвался голос, не дрогнули руки, когда друг, который его совершенно не помнил, повернется к нему с дежурной улыбкой и поприветствует так, будто видит впервые в жизни.

Это был четвертый раз за последние три дня, когда ноги приводили Скамандера к дверям булочной Ковальски, и первый – когда он решился зайти внутрь.

***

Наверное, он выглядел совсем жалко, потому что Грейвз сказал только:

– Не я придумываю законы, мистер Скамандер, – это прозвучало так мягко, что почти походило на утешение.

Ньют молча вручил ему теплый бумажный пакет.

Аппарировали они по отдельности.


	5. Черный человек

Теперь, когда присутствие обскура в тоннелях нью-йоркского метрополитена стало подтвержденным фактом, патруль подземки представлялся Грейвзу спуском в логово опасного зверя — развлечением из разряда «не для всех». Он почти не сомневался, что за минувшие сутки Бэрбоун из своего укрытия никуда не делся: его поведение в комплексе Боро-холл яснее любых слов говорило, что обскур сам искал встречи.

И что бы там не утверждал на этот счет Скамандер, свои способности Криденс прекрасно контролировал. Грейвз бы даже посчитал, что он забавляется, гуляя между станциями как один из поездов — черный силуэт юноши на рельсовом полотне грозил стать очередной городской легендой. Вроде привидения Стоу Лейк или мертвых солдат с Паттерсон Роуд.

Оставалось лишь гадать, сколько человек видели его за последние недели. Может, даже статьи в местной прессе появлялись, не на первой полосе, конечно, но где-нибудь в разделе сплетен и страшилок для обывателей. Грейвз давно подозревал, что в департаменте магических происшествий нет ни одного вменяемого аналитика.

— Вы ведь умеете ставить ловушки, мистер Скамандер?

Бруклинский отрезок линии Бродвея на сей раз одолели без происшествий, зато в финансовом округе, между Уолл-стрит и Фултон-стрит, пришлось резко свернуть в передаточный тоннель: через бродвейскую платформу на Фултон-стрит поезда почему-то не ходили, перекрыта была почти вся центральная часть ветки, до самой Семьдесят второй улицы. В свете известных обстоятельств, выглядело это тревожно. Причина, конечно, могла быть совершенно обыденной, далекой от магии — метро не представлялось Персивалю таким уж надежным видом транспорта — но перестраховаться определенно стоило. 

Отправив в Конгресс патронуса с требованием выслать к закрытым станциям следственные группы, он весь обратился в ожидание по-настоящему дурных новостей.

Скамандер принялся было вещать, как замечательно, душа в душу живут в Англии правительства магов и не-магов, при необходимости, без проблем обмениваясь информацией, но быстро заткнулся под тяжелым ответным взглядом.

— Я не использую ловушки, — сухо отозвался он, и Грейвз, снова шедший впереди, прямо спиной ощутил его ауру праведного негодования. — Мои методы общения с волшебными существами не предусматривают насилия.

— Очень рад за вас, — отмахнулся Персиваль, совершенно не желая разводить очередной философский диспут. — Но вообще-то меня интересовал чисто практический вопрос, как можно поймать обскура.

— Странно, что вы спрашиваете только сейчас.

Грейвз недоверчиво хмыкнул. Новая грань личности Скамандера, неожиданно способная к сарказму, нравилась ему значительно больше той, что норовила влезть в душу, пожалеть и погладить по шерсти.

Межлинейник был еще более узким, чем отстроенная после восемнадцатого года часть ветки; чтобы наверняка не задеть контактный рельс, который здесь даже толком не пытались изолировать, приходилось продвигаться по шпалам, держась ближе к правой стене. Скудное освещение, кое-как налаженное в начале века и с тех пор счастливо избегавшее модернизации, вынуждало напрягать глаза, как в сумерках. Палочки держали наготове, но пока не использовали, так и шли в полутьме. 

— Скажем, раньше я не рассматривал возможность довести его до зала суда.

— Но это же бессмысленно! — забывшись, воскликнул Скамандер, и дальний отзвук его голоса достиг развилки, где Грейвз планировал свернуть к линии Легскингтон-авеню. — Абсолютно бессмысленно, — повторил он уже тише. — Все равно, что судить цунами или ураган. Может, в МАКУСА и на такое способны, но хочется верить…

— Не горячитесь, — мягко предостерег Персиваль.

— Мерлин всемогущий, да за что вы так ненавидите этого мальчика?

Грейвз думал о рапорте, который предоставила ему утром дежурная бригада, и в котором не было ни слова о происшествиях в метро. Думал о собственном запросе в информационный сектор, который почему-то тоже оказался не в курсе изоляции центра бродвейской ветки. Думал об отсутствии сведений от следственных бригад, которые давно уже должны были прибыть на место. Думал о возможных «кротах» в родном департаменте: ведь кто-нибудь из сторонников Гриндевальда мог, используя его метод, заменить одного из старших мракоборцев (или даже нескольких старших мракоборцев — почему, Хвосторога его сожри, Персиваль раньше об этом не думал?). И никаких «мальчиков» в мыслях Грейвза определенно не было.

— Я не одобряю убийства, — глухо произнес он, когда пауза начала уже слишком затягиваться. — Знаю, знаю, вы скажете, этому парню досталось, и обскур в нем вырос не от хорошей жизни. Может, и так. Только шестнадцатилетняя Частити Бэрбоун никогда не станет взрослой женщиной, не увидит мир, сбежав от своей матери-фанатички, не выйдет замуж. А те безымянные шестнадцать не-магов, которые всего лишь возвращались домой с работы к своим близким: родителям, детям, возлюбленным — в чем их вина? 

— Они не воскреснут от того, что вы казните Криденса.

— Не воскреснут, — легко согласился Персиваль. — Просто больше никто не погибнет. Смертная казнь, мистер Скамандер, это не только и не столько акт возмездия. Это способ оградить общество от опасных элементов. Когда другие защитные меры себя исчерпывают, оста… Вы слышали?

Грейвз, в общем, догадывался, что жмет на очень, очень больную мозоль. И он, конечно, не был в восторге от решения, принятого Гриндевальдом под его именем, но и извиняться за него не собирался: не видел смысла каяться в чужих грехах, своих было более, чем достаточно. И Скамандер, разумеется, вскинулся. Засопел перебитым носом, а в голосе снова зазвенел металл.

— В таком случае, от меня ваше общество тоже стоило оградить? И от Тины?!

— Тихо! — резко обернувшись, Персиваль буквально сгреб его в охапку, всем телом толкая к стене, так, чтобы не задеть провода. — Прислушайтесь.

Из тоннеля, отходившего на запад от развилки, доносился, постепенно нарастая, глухой рокочущий гул. Скользящий по рельсам поезд стучал бы колесами на стыках, но этот звук был хаотичным, как дребезжание рассыпанной ружейной дроби.

В расширенных зрачках Скамандера так же постепенно разгоралось понимание.

***

На сей раз обскур явился им в виде десятифутового черного смерча, замершего в центре смежного коридора, чуть более широкого и освещенного — во всяком случае, в той части, где Бэрбоун еще не побывал. Клубы холодного дыма тянулись от него в стороны, к стенам, как щупальца. Воронка медленно вращалась против хода часовой стрелки, достигая в диаметре шести с лишним футов.

Вопрос с ловушкой не был решен, и Грейвз с каждой секундой все больше склонялся к первоначальному плану. С группой быстрого реагирования, атакой и _обязательной_ проверкой территории после уничтожения противника.

— Криденс, — Скамандер, буквально на минуту оставленный без присмотра, тут же выскочил вперед, замерев в округлом проеме межлинейника. — Криденс, ты помнишь меня? Мы уже встречались однажды, я пытался помочь тебе. Помнишь, я… 

— _Зачем вы пришли?_

Голос, раздававшийся из центра воронки, был воистину чудовищен. В нем будто бы воедино сливались голоса многих — сотни, даже тысячи отдельных людских голосов. Спокойные и равнодушные, мужские, женские и даже детские, высокие и низкие, ясные и хриплые, вместе они гремели как те самые трубы у стен Иерихона, от которых крошился камень. Когда в ушах, наконец, перестало звенеть, Грейвз машинально провел ладонью по шее, ожидая увидеть на пальцах кровь из лопнувшей барабанной перепонки.

Скамандер стоял на прежнем месте, согнувшись, и встряхивал головой, как пес после купания.

Решительно выступив из темноты, Персиваль обхватил его за плечи и оттащил назад, вглубь тоннеля, оставшись, тем не менее, в пределах досягаемости обскури.

— Ух ты, раньше он так не делал, — пробормотал Скамандер, рассеянно ощупывая собственные уши.

— Вам везло.

Грейвз понятия не имел, каким образом Бэрбоун их видел в этой своей форме, глаз у него точно не было, но воронка усилила темп вращения, явно реагируя на появление «старого знакомого», черные щупальца затрепетали, потянулись было к сидевшим на рельсах мужчинам, но на полпути замерли, будто обскури что-то напугало. 

— _Мистер Грейвз, я так ждал вас... Я так вам верил._

Теперь они знали, к чему готовиться, и Персивалю даже удалось создать заклинанием две пары сносных ушных затычек. Лампочка в дельте служебного тоннеля не выдержала очередной звуковой волны и лопнула, осыпав его и Скамандера белыми искрами. Темнота подступала со всех сторон.

— Скажите своему другу, что я его вижу первый раз в жизни! — воспользовавшись минутой молчания, прошипел Грейвз куда-то в рыжий взъерошенный затылок.

— Скажите сами! — как всегда не вовремя показал зубы Скамандер. — Он вас прекрасно слышит. Только…

— Парень, я тебя вижу первый раз в жизни!

— … пожалуйста, выбирайте выражения, — обреченно закончил магозоолог.

Он успел втянуть их обоих в аппарацию и швырнуть обратно в основной рукав межлинейника, прежде чем обскури, выпустив длинный протуберанец, распорол стену тоннеля, как нож масло, оборвав провода. Снова посыпались искры, запахло дымом — самым обыкновенным, от жженой резины, горьким и смрадным.

Чувствительно приложившись локтем и затылком при падении на рельсы, Персиваль кое-как приподнялся и вскинул палочку, гася вяло занимавшийся пожар. А вот послать сигнал своим ребятам уже не смог.

— Экспекто Па…

— Экспелиармус!

Атаку гражданского Грейвз, разумеется, отразил — хорош бы он был, если б и здесь провалился. Скамандер смотрел решительно, явно собираясь грудью лечь на защиту обскура. Расстояние между ними совершенно не подходило для магической дуэли, даже когда оба все же поднялись на ноги. 

Да и нелепо это было. С какой стороны ни посмотри.

Так что, опустив палочку и метнувшись вперед, Персиваль молча и с затаенным удовольствием врезал противнику в челюсть. Хук вышел что надо и мог бы сразу стать нокаутом, но рефлексы опытного магозоолога вовремя увели Скамандера чуть в сторону, и удар получился не в полную силу. Сие досадное упущение Грейвз попытался немедленно компенсировать отменным джебом.

Мерси Льюис! Он ведь мечтал об этом почти неделю!..

Скамандер в долгу не остался, продемонстрировав, возможно, самую шикарную подсечку из всех, что Грейвзу доводилось в жизни видеть.

Ослепленные чистой, первобытной яростью, они катались по деревянным шпалам, осыпая друг друга тумаками, как драчливые мальчишки. И в какой-то момент Персиваль оказался сверху, вклинившись между чужими коленями, и все пытался прижать руки Скамандера к земле, а тот метался под ним, извиваясь всем телом как змея, и кровь текла по его лицу из разбитого носа.

Профессионализм и здравый смысл были благополучно отправлены обскуру под хвост. 

Обскур, к счастью, пока не высказывал претензий.

***

— Нетрудно догадаться, о чем вы сейчас думаете, — весело заметил Грейвз, закидывая правую руку Скамандера на плечо. — «Боже правый, зачем я вообще тратил на эту сволочь ценные ингредиенты?» Держите голову ровно, иначе захлебнетесь.

— Да, да, я знаю, — прогундосили в ответ, покорно прижимаясь боком. — И нет, поверьте, ничего такого в моих мыслях не было. Я рад, что вам теперь лучше.

По иронии судьбы и непростительной глупости Персиваля, им выпало поменяться местами: у Скамандера отказала правая нога; боль в колене была такой силы, что он даже не смог самостоятельно подняться. В потемках Грейвз (игнорируя вялые попытки отползти подальше) определил лишь, что обошлось без свежих переломов — по крайней мере, это касалось ноги, насчет носа он не был так уверен. 

— Да вы просто святой.

Перед Скамандером было мучительно стыдно. Даже не из-за случая с приступом и безвозмездной помощью — хотя он, конечно, делал ситуацию еще хуже. Минутная вспышка гнева стоила Персивалю самоуважения, ставила под сомнение годы безупречной выдержки и могла, в общем-то, пустить под откос карьеру. С позиции законников, он, находясь при исполнении, без всяких причин напал на гражданского — приглашенного консультанта и британского подданного вдобавок.

Только международного скандала МАКУСА сейчас и не хватало. Серафина перегрызла бы ему горло, не дожидаясь трибунала.

Скамандер, очевидно, тоже растеряв весь боевой задор, выглядел странно притихшим и прижимал к лицу платок Грейвза с именным вензелем — его собственный не желал находиться в карманах, а кровь текла, не останавливаясь, и уже заливала рубашку.

— Не тратьте время, — посоветовал он, сипло дыша через ткань. — Я смогу о себе позаботиться. Криденс все еще где-то рядом, найдите его. Только, пожалуйста, не убивайте… сразу. _Пожалуйста_. Дайте ему объясниться.

— Ну да, конечно, — охотно согласился Грейвз.

И аппарировал.

Оказавшись на залитой солнцем и присыпанной снегом улочке, Скамандер нервно дернулся, давясь свежим воздухом. Рука с платком на несколько мгновений опустилась, и Грейвз получил возможность в полной мере оценить всю плачевность его внешнего вида.

— Вы…

— Не делайте такое лицо, мистер Скамандер. Ваш обскур благополучно удрал. Снова. И нам обоим это известно. Аудиенция окончена. Ближайшие тоннели я проверил. Кроме того, вы _не можете_ о себе позаботиться, — пресекая дальнейшие возражения, Персиваль выступил из-за живой изгороди, укрывавшей их от взглядов случайных прохожих. — Так что расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие. Кажется, я вижу миссис Даутфайр.

Изумленное молчание продлилось почти минуту.

Район, куда они переместились, разительно отличался от остального Нью-Йорка — уголок старины, утерянной викторианской эпохи, последний рубеж сопротивления модернизму. Ни одной высотки: по обеим сторонам улицы теснились трехэтажные особняки с просторными террасами, колоннами и башенками. Перед каждым домом была разбита аккуратная лужайка с деревьями и гравийными дорожками, каждое крыльцо обрамляли фигурно подстриженные заросли шиповника. Посреди трасы тянулись длинные рабатки с многолетними кустарниками, красивые и ухоженные.

— Кого?

— Миссис Даутфайр, мою соседку. Очаровательная пожилая леди, — как ни в чем не бывало, отрекомендовал Грейвз, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на чужой талии. — Она не-маг и чрезвычайно любопытна, зато никогда не шумит и печет чудесные пироги. Жаль, что приходится их выбрасывать.

Нездоровая бледность Скамандера ему категорически не нравилась, особенно вкупе с заторможенностью. Лбом в переносицу и затылком о шпалы — это Персиваль явно погорячился. Он уже всерьез прикидывал, подхватить Скамандера на руки сейчас или подождать, пока тот совсем отключится.

— Зачем… выбрасывать? — отрывисто уточнил Скамандер. — Постойте. Вы общаетесь с _не-магом_?

— Мы не то чтобы закадычные друзья, но не могу же я не здороваться со своей соседкой. Это невежливо. И она не в курсе, кто я, разумеется, — выбрав из двух вопросов наиболее важный, отозвался Грейвз; с соседней террасы за ними действительно наблюдала опрятная старушка в старомодном чепце и шали. — Добрый день, миссис Даутфайр!

Пять ступенек крыльца он одолел настолько стремительно, насколько смог со своим малоподвижным грузом. В спину прилетело удивленно-испуганное «Господь всемогущий, Перси! Что случилось? Кто это с тобой?», но вместо ответа Грейвз просто запер входную дверь. Может, это было и не очень по-джентльменски, но точно лучше беспалочкового Конфундуса, о котором он тоже успел задуматься.

— Так мы в вашем доме? — запоздало поразился Скамандер, кое-как устроенный на тахте возле подставки для зонтов (абсолютно бесполезной для волшебника, но подходящей к интерьеру).

— Я вас осмотрю, — непререкаемым тоном сообщил ему Персиваль. — Если не найду ничего серьезного — приведу в порядок. Потом можете проваливать на все четыре стороны: хоть в британское консульство, хоть к Президенту — бегать от ответственности я не собираюсь. Если найду — лично отправлю к колдомедикам.

Изящные брови Скамандера снова приподнялись в изумлении. По своему обыкновению, он все время смотрел куда-то в угол, и Грейвзу пришлось руками зафиксировать его голову, чтобы оценить состояние зрачков.

— Это не нужно, — очень тихо произнес Скамандер, когда его лицо бесцеремонно развернули к свету. — Правда, оставьте. Я могу сам, я привык. У меня даже «Костерост» есть в чемодане, мне бы только до него добраться. Я не собираюсь на вас жаловаться или… что вы там решили.

— Что с ногой? — не вслушиваясь в его бормотание, резко спросил Грейвз.

— С ней постоянно так, это ничего. В смысле, не постоянно, но время от времени. Пять лет назад попал под обвал в пещере. Драконовы горы, это в Южной Африке. Моя третья большая экспедиция, — магозоолог неловко улыбнулся, обнажив испачканные кровью передние зубы. — От середины бедра до середины голени все было раздроблено. Потом срослось, но… Не до конца удачно.

— Скверные местные колдомедики?

— Там не было колдомедиков. Вообще волшебников не было, только шаман. Меня нашли дикари, принесли в свою общину и стали выхаживать, как умели. Я поначалу был без сознания, потом началась лихорадка. Потом шаман поил меня какой-то дрянью, от которой перед глазами все плыло. Нога практически отмерла… В общем, я чудом выжил, а это… Хромота ведь не такой страшный недостаток. Да и боли не такие уж серьезные, в основном, на погоду или, вот, как сейчас, после прямого удара.

Грейвз присел перед ним на корточки, провел ладонью по плотной ткани штанов.

— У меня где-то мазь была от суставов. Как раз на такой случай.

Он намеренно бросил с пренебрежением: «где-то» — хотя наверняка знал, что мазь стоит на третьей сверху полке шкафчика в ванной, в запечатанной маркированной баночке. Персиваль приобрел ее два месяца назад из единственной нужды: потому что человеку средних лет _полагалось_ иметь в доме мазь от суставов, даже если они его совершенно не беспокоили.

Примерно через полминуты он поймал себя на том, что машинально продолжает поглаживать Скамандера по колену. И вместо того, чтобы убрать руку, подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в здоровое, левое — совершенно не заботясь обо всей пыли нью-йоркской подземки, которую Скамандер собрал на своих штанах.

Хотелось извиняться. Долго и проникновенно, но получилось бы только бессвязно и путанно. Или вообще не получилось бы — Грейвз, кажется, лет сто ни перед кем всерьез не извинялся. 

А хотелось — всерьез.

— Что вы… Вам плохо? — его без особых церемоний потрясли за плечо. — Мистер Грейвз, у вас опять?..

— Помолчите, — скривившись, попросил Персиваль, устраивая уже обе ладони на чужих бедрах. — Можете пять минут помолчать?

Скамандер, как ни странно, смог. И когда Грейвз, наконец, выпрямился, всё еще взирал на него снизу вверх в немом изумлении, тяжело и шумно дыша приоткрытым ртом. В кристально чистых голубых глазах застревали солнечные лучи, сплетались кольцами золота вокруг зрачков. И надо было как-то переводить все в шутку, пусть даже нелепую, пока не стало слишком поздно — Грейвз вот прямо видел, как время уходит, будто наблюдал с пристани за отплывающим кораблем.

Кровотечение почти остановилось, тонкие темные струйки потянулись к подбородку, когда Персиваль отвел платок от лица Скамандера, но это было уже совсем не то, что вначале.

— Кажется, не сломан. Вам повезло. Потерпите чуть-чуть, обещаю, нос будет не более кривой, чем раньше. Ну, может, на градус.

— Это ничего, — неожиданно искренне и светло улыбнулся Скамандер. — Ерунда.

У него начинали проступать синяки на скулах, симметричные, как очки, к утру должны были окончательно налиться и потемнеть. Закончив с носом, Грейвз обхватил узкое веснушчатое лицо ладонями, очертил нижние края глазниц большими пальцами, стирая гематомы, как краску.

И, наверное, именно тут все окончательно пошло наперекосяк.

Скамандер резко поднялся с тахты, с трудом балансируя на одной ноге, и Персиваль просто не успел отстраниться. Успел только схватить в охапку, притиснув к себе, чтобы уберечь от падения, а к его губам уже прижимались чужие сомкнутые губы, мягкие и чуть обветренные.

— Надо же, — с совершенно неопределяемой интонацией произнес Грейвз, аккуратно, но непреклонно усадив гостя обратно. — Вы даже _этого_ не умеете.

И поцеловал сам — так, как _полагалось_ : в меру напористо, в меру страстно, глубоко и безмерно деликатно. Так, как у него не было уже года два, а то и больше (теперь не получалось вспомнить), а у Скамандера, кажется, вовсе никогда.

Будто пробовал выдержанный коньяк.

— Вы ответите мне, зачем? — поинтересовался он без особой надежды.

— Я хочу вас понять, — чуть охрипшим голосом произнес Скамандер, и взгляд его то устремлялся в знакомый угол, то возвращался обратно к Грейвзу.

— Не могу не оценить выбор метода. Раздевайтесь.

Если бы Скамандеру однажды пришлось позировать, как натурщику (ну, мало ли что, вдруг бы он действительно прославился в своей магозоологии), Грейвс бы непременно посоветовал художнику выбрать именно это состояние глубокого морального потрясения — неправильные, угловатые черты преображались до совершенства. Злость, впрочем, тоже хорошо подходила. И чувственное удовольствие — хотя получился бы уже какой-то сомнительный портрет, не для публичной галереи.

Вслух же он ничего не спросил, но шокированное «вот так сразу?» повисло в воздухе, заставив Персиваля покачать головой.

— Надо проверить, целы ли ребра, — на месте недавних синяков яркими пятнами расцвел румянец. — Давайте, давайте, мистер Скамандер. Мне, если честно, безумно хочется просто разрезать на вас эту рубашку, ею бы даже домовик уже побрезговал, не обижайтесь. И вот этот чудесный пиджак, который стоило закопать вместе с Джорджем Вашингтоном. И жилет… Я даже знать не хочу, от чего на нем пятно.

Кажется, Скамандер его толком не слушал и именно поэтому не огрызался.

Под четырьмя слоями одежды неожиданно обнаружились прилично развитые мышцы. Грейвс действительно рассчитывал на обтянутый кожей «суповой набор», одни ключицы-лопатки-ребра, пусть даже догадывался теперь, что магозоология — та еще практическая специальность, и кабинетным крысам в ней ловить нечего. Нет, ключицы и ребра и вправду выпирали, Скамандер выглядел очень тонким, но при этом совсем не хрупким. Напоминал резную статуэтку из слоновой кости. На рельефном животе красиво двигались при дыхании кубики, линии косых мышц хотелось проследить до конца — увы, штаны Скамандер пока снимать не собирался.

— Что? — как-то печально осведомился он, когда молчание начало затягиваться. — Шрамы?

Ах, ну да. Шрамы, конечно, тоже были, но поскольку их Грейвз заранее ожидал, теперь совершенно не привлекали внимания. Куда меньше, во всяком случае, чем ключицы. К ключицам у Персиваля было особое отношение, трепетное, как у всякого фетишиста.

Еще имели место синяки и ссадины в большом количестве, и вот это было по-настоящему здорово.

— Мистер Грейвз, сэр, не хочу прерывать ваше уединение, но гость останется к обеду?

Само собой разумеется, это был Ричи, застывший в дверном проеме гостиной и выжидательно шевеливший ушами — очевидно, наблюдал за ними уже какое-то время. 

Единственный в мире домашний эльф с выправкой и манерами настоящего дворецкого. К избавлению от «хозяина» и замене его на «мистера Грейвза» Персиваль шел без малого двадцать лет, а теперь отчаянно гордился.

И даже грязная наволочка смотрелась на Ричи величественно.

— Это тот, на которого я похож внешне? — полушепотом уточнил Скамандер, обнимая себя за голые плечи.

***

В четверть третьего австрийское посольство передало официальную депешу, согласно которой подследственный Геллерт Гриндевальд был признан гражданином Австрийской республики. К половине третьего новость облетела все без исключения этажи Вулворт-билдинг. Дважды.

Дипломатические корпуса прочих стран, где Гриндевальд задерживался достаточно, чтобы считаться «вроде бы своим», смиренно сложили оружие и вздохнули с облегчением. Принимать частичную ответственность за его поступки и, в дальнейшей перспективе, возмещать ущерб никому, разумеется, не хотелось.

От австрийцев подобной отваги тем более не ожидали. Ставили, в основном, на Великобританию, где будущий международный террорист когда-то сделал свои первые шаги к успеху.

На внеочередном допросе, состоявшемся ровно в четыре пополудни, Гриндевальд мечтательно напевал себе под нос «Ach, du lieber Augustin».

— Расскажите о вашем первом визите в Австрию. Когда это было? — размеренно и монотонно спрашивал его Морис Флеминг, следователь-мракоборец, отличавшийся самым невозмутимым характером в управлении.

— Я там родился.

— Прежде вы говорили, что родились в Германии, в Бернау.

— Возможно, я ошибся. На меня здесь постоянно оказывают давление, — как ни в чём не бывало пожимал плечами Гриндевальд. — Могу вас заверить, что появился на свет в апреле тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят второго в Зальцбурге. Но, увы, никогда не знал своих родителей.

— Прежде вы утверждали, что они умерли от тяжелой формы обсыпного лишая, когда вам было двенадцать.

Замерев у самой двери, за спинами Флеминга и двоих мракоборцев из конвойной группы, Тина нервно кусала губы. Попытки вести протокол — это не входило в ее обязанности, но значительно упростило бы в дальнейшем составление рапорта, были оставлены давным-давно: в нем не промелькнуло бы ни единого слова правды. Тяжелый взгляд Гриндевальда, полный холодной насмешки, ощущался всей кожей, дышать в помещении было совершенно нечем и хотелось выйти обратно в коридор.

И почему, собственно, они решили, что Гриндевальд изменит своей привычке обращать каждый допрос в фарс, раз уж в его судьбе вдруг стало больше определенности?

Он ничуть не собирался этого делать.

— С кем вы были близки в Зальцбурге?

Высокий плечистый мракоборец, стоявший у северной стены рядом с Тиной выглядел неестественно бледным, на лбу прорезались морщины, а по выбритому виску медленно стекала капля пота — кажется, ему было дурно. Флеминг методично переворачивал сложенные на столе бумажные листы, задавая одни и те же вопросы снова и снова и снова, день за днем, раз за разом, без каких-либо эмоций вообще: его привлекли к следствию исключительно для ведения допросов и очных ставок. Равнодушный к любым провокациям и педантичный до зубовного скрежета, Флеминг и по жизни порой вел себя, как поцелованный дементором. 

В определенном смысле, они с Гриндевальдом подходили друг другу идеально.

— Затрудняюсь ответить, господин следователь. Слишком много воды утекло с тех пор. Да и что есть «близость»? Вот мы с вами, к примеру, встречаемся в этой комнате дважды, а то и трижды в неделю, ведем долгие беседы о самом личном и сокровенном — стоит ли мне, в таком случае, считать это близким знакомством?

— С кем вы контактировали там в последнее десятилетие?

Со стороны казалось, что глухой разговаривает со слепым: Флеминг зачитывал с листа все подряд, игнорируя бессмысленные ответы, и делал бы то же самое, даже если бы Гриндевальд не отвечал вообще.

Австрийская сторона совершенно не возражала против судебного процесса на территории Штатов, более чем довольна была ограничиться лишь присутствием и наблюдением. В отдаленной перспективе, такое решение гарантировало Гриндевальду смертную казнь.

В самой наиближайшей — Веритасерум.

Тина хотела бы увидеть его напуганным и сломленным, растерянным и осознавшим свое поражение. _Должна была_ хотеть. Гриндевальд заслуживал высшей меры и всех эмоций, которые неизбежно сопутствуют людям, приговоренным к ней. Тина слишком хорошо помнила то глухое и безнадежное отчаяние, и Ньют, наверное, помнил тоже; снились ли ему похожие кошмары, она не знала: сам Скамандер не признавался, но ему в принципе было свойственно держать все в себе. Вышло бы лишь справедливо, если бы теперь Гриндевальд разделил это с ними.

Вот только с самого первого допроса, на котором Тине довелось присутствовать, ее не оставляло ощущение фальши. Словно она была актрисой второго плана в дурной пьесе.

И какая-то часть ее разума хотела просто дождаться финала.

— В последнее десятилетие? Дайте вспомнить… Признаться, чаще прочих я обращался к Моцарту.

— Вы имеете в виду…

— Да, совершенно верно. Моего знаменитого земляка. В его музыке есть подлинная магия, вы не находите?

Флеминг не находил. Но и не перебивал, пока Гриндевальд долго и пространно рассуждал о немецких и австрийских композиторах, сравнивая их творчество.

— Я никогда не говорил, что маглов нужно поголовно истреблять, — неожиданно для всех подытожил он, выпрямляясь на жестком стуле и резко вскидывая голову. — Мои слова часто трактуют неверно, и это крайне огорчительно. Маглами нужно руководить, направлять, отбирать лучших и позволять им развиваться — на благо общества. Глупо уничтожать полезные вещи.

Высидев ровно два с половиной часа, Флеминг дал отмашку стажеру, который вел протокол — самопишущие перья в допросной утрачивали магию, как и большинство артефактов — и поднялся со своего места. Двое мракоборцев, державшихся позади заключенного, тут же шагнули вперед, слаженно, в ногу, готовясь вести его обратно в камеру. Тина знала, что лучшей возможности поговорить с Гриндевальдом не будет. Она не имела права напрямую вмешиваться в ход следствия, и особых полномочий на диалог в пределах камеры у нее тоже не было.

— Одну секунду, — умоляющий взгляд, как ни удивительно, подействовал: мракоборцы замерли, старший из них вопросительно приподнял брови. — Мистер Грейвз… Мне нужно кое-что узнать.

Имя главы департамента тоже сработало безотказно. За последние недели многие в МАКУСА привыкли видеть в Тине некую проекцию воли мистера Грейвза. Новую фаворитку, «особу, приближенную к Императору». Для самой Тины это, правда, выглядело как «в десять раз больше придирок и выговоров, чем раньше». И она понятия не имела о причинах столь внезапной симпатии.

Равно как все остальные в департаменте понятия не имели, почему вернувшийся на свой пост шеф смотрел на них волком.

Ведь не в том было дело, что вовремя не распознали подмену — Тина тоже не распознала.

— Успокойтесь, Тина, не нервничайте так, — улыбнувшись, обратился к ней Гриндевальд. — О чем вы хотели спросить?

Это было как удар в солнечное сплетение: голос и интонации совершенно те же, что он использовал, когда притворялся Грейвзом, а лицо другое, почти незнакомое, его собственное. Это могло бы свести с ума. Тина застыла, будто подавившись воздухом, и драгоценные секунды потекли в молчании.

— Вы знаете эту девушку? — наконец, кое-как справившись с собой, произнесла она.

Возможно, Тина иногда бывала рассеянной, но о таких важных просьбах помнила. Колдография пропавшей дочери Бернадетт по-прежнему хранилась у нее. Спрятанная за планшетом, она обжигала грудь, будто раскаленная, и не позволяла просто махнуть рукой на обещание. У Тины было очень развито чувство долга.

Гриндевальд покачал головой.

— Вы бы еще из своего кабинета ее показали, тогда бы я точно ответил, — их разделял стол и еще, по меньшей мере, полдюжины футов, но подойти ближе Тина не решалась. — Боитесь? На вас не похоже.

Она сделала шаг, другой, обогнула стол, выставив рамку перед собой как щит. А Гриндевальд все молчал и смотрел на нее снизу вверх, спокойно и почти ласково, как на маленькую девочку. Этот взгляд Тина помнила слишком хорошо, и сердце предательски колотилось где-то в горле.

Их разделяло, кажется, не больше фута, когда в нем вдруг загорелся азарт хищника.

Рамка выскользнула из дрожащих пальцев и раскрылась, ударившись о гранитные плиты пола.

***

Вернувшись в главное бюро расследований, Тина хотела запереться в своем кабинете и просидеть в тишине хотя бы четверть часа. Мысли и воспоминания рвали ее на части.

Перед глазами был охваченный тьмой перекресток, искореженные остовы автомобилей, пламя и осколки стекла на асфальте. Под ногами от магии плавилась дорога, а впереди, за потоком ослепительно белых искр, стояла ее смерть.

Тина думала, что погибнет там, защищая Ньюта.

Но не погибла. И до сих пор не знала, почему.

В приемной мимо нее, едва не задев плечом, черной молнией пронесся настоящий мистер Грейвз, сопровождаемый по пятам маленькой свитой из старших мракоборцев, и сразу стало понятно, что отдохнуть не получится.

— Тина, ко мне в кабинет. Немедленно.

Он так чудовищно изменился после плена, будто разом обнажив все острые углы своей натуры. Будто что-то в нем необратимо угасло, и в то же время Тине никогда раньше не приходилось видеть ни в ком столь яростной, безудержной воли к жизни.

Мистер Грейвз шел к неведомой цели с упорством тарана.

Гриндевальд и теперь был похож на него прежнего больше, чем он сам.


	6. На обратной стороне Луны

Защита на особняке Грейвза по умолчанию была настроена таким образом, что все нежеланные гости, обладавшие достаточной смекалкой для проникновения внутрь, автоматически превращались в гостей очень и очень желанных: выбраться наружу без одобрения хозяина они уже не могли. Латунная дверная ручка, совершенно обыкновенная в хватке Грейвза, становилась цветным рисунком на створке; вместо уютной викторианской улочки появлялась глухая краснокирпичная стена, на которую не действовало ни одно из известных Ньюту заклинаний; а высокое прямоугольное окно с тюлевыми занавесками вовсе обращалось плакатом.

Стремление переделать свой дом в огромный капкан почему-то выглядело очень по-грейвзовски. Не успев вовремя опомниться, Скамандер оказался его случайным пленником, без возможности даже доползти до своего чемодана, который по-прежнему находился в здании МАКУСА под присмотром Тины.

В голове странно шумело, трещало, как старый патефон. Мысли то наваливались все разом, вызывая ломоту в висках, то разом же исчезали, оставляя Ньюта в полной растерянности. Губы жгло, а плечам и спине было холодно; боль в колене постепенно отошла на второй план, а на передний вдруг вылезло осознание собственной глупости. Нелепости. Несуразности. Пытаясь согреться, Ньют обхватил себя руками, плотно прижав пальцы к ребрам, и сердце так отчаянно и быстро билось прямо в ладони, словно хотело вырваться наружу. 

А Грейвз, тем временем, отмахнувшись от настойчивого домовика, за считанные мгновения привел одежду в порядок, хлопнул входной дверью и аппарировал, кажется, прямо с крыльца.

Ловушка захлопнулась.

— Может быть, господин изволит пройти в столовую? — меланхолично поинтересовался домовик, окинув Ньюта внимательным взглядом с головы до ног. — Похоже, господин был еще маленьким мальчиком, когда в последний раз видел еду. 

В его выпуклых лавандовых глазах читалось очень знакомое _неодобрение_.

А за следующие полтора часа Скамандеру пришлось увидеть и столовую, и гостиную, и мазь от суставов, и обед из пяти блюд на две персоны, который дворецкий очень старался запихнуть в одного Ньюта, и суровую эльфийку-кухарку Мерси, которая, видимо, и была тем самым вторым домовиком, «постоянно несущим всякую чушь», потому как, увидев его, она мрачно покачала вислоухой головой и проворчала себе под нос что-то вроде «молодому хозяину срочно пора жениться». Словом, особняк Персиваля Грейвза со всем содержимым, одушевленным и нет, прямо с порога пытался донести до Ньюта, насколько ему здесь не рады, но при этом не отпускал: колко язвил и обхаживал как самого дорогого родственника. 

Когда Скамандер, наконец, вернулся в холл, его пальто парило в воздухе, и четыре одежные щетки кружились рядом, пытаясь подарить потертому шерстяному сукну вторую молодость.

Ньют нашел бы это милым, если бы не тревожился так за судьбу чемодана.

Он успел проиграть перед мысленным взором множество неприятных сценариев. Тина не позволила бы навредить животным, но близилось время кормежки — утренней для обитателей чемоданного заповедника и вечерне-ночной для Ньюта. 

— В каком часу мистер Грейвз обычно возвращается?

— Никаких «обычно», сэр, — сцепив худые руки в замок за спиной, дворецкий приосанился, коротко дернул плечами.— Возможно, к полуночи, возможно, утром. Возможно, через пять минут, но я бы на это не ставил.

У него была уникальная для домашнего эльфа манера речи, Ньют никогда прежде не слышал подобного и теперь не мог привыкнуть — слишком человеческая. Ни один из известных ему домовиков не говорил о себе в первом лице. И не имел чувства юмора.

Скамандеру, впрочем, было далеко не до смеха.

Снова устроившись на узкой серой тахте, он внутренне метался между «послать патронуса в МАКУСА» и «разнести Бомбарда Максима половину первого этажа» . Живое воображение в красках рисовало ему Грейвза, с пренебрежением отгонявшего прочь серебристого бассет-хаунда — главный мракоборец Америки терпеть не мог животных, это Ньют понял давно и теперь не тешил себя ложными надеждами. Плевать Грейвз хотел на его питомцев, его тревоги и на какой-то там режим кормления.

Без четверти шесть — то есть, более чем за пять часов до критического срока — в самый разгар мысленного спора, входная дверь беззвучно отворилась. Грейвз молча прошел в комнату, аккуратно поставил на пол чемодан, потянулся к набедренному креплению за волшебной палочкой — и выражение лица при этом имел такое, что Ньют моментально осознал свою вину и раскаялся. Во всем и сразу. Парадоксально, но факт: просидев почти полдня в четырех стенах, он, очевидно, снова умудрился сделать что-то не так.

Слегка оттянув вперед ворот пальто, Грейвз медленно поднес палочку к сердцу, и из внутреннего кармана тут же показалась знакомая Ньюту трехногая лечурка.

— Пикетт! Что ты… Что вы с ним…

Странное дело, повиснув на волшебной палочке Грейвза, Пикетт не выглядел ни испуганным, ни возмущенным, ни хоть сколько-нибудь страдающим — улыбался и раскачивался взад-вперед, как ребенок на брусьях.

— Будьте так любезны, мистер Скамандер, — зловещим полушепотом начал Грейвз, — объяснить мне, почему сегодня я нашел _это_ на своем рабочем столе. На обрывках рапорта старшего мракоборца Фергюсона, — спрыгнув на подставленную ладонь, Пикетт сразу же начал карабкаться выше и, устроившись, наконец, у Ньюта на плече, радостно помахал оттуда «новому другу». — Справедливости ради, должен заметить, что Фергюсон — старый кретин, а от его рапорта и прежде было мало проку, но важен сам факт.

— Да. Да, я понимаю, — сбивчиво произнес Ньют, хотя уже совершенно точно ничего не понимал. — Приношу вам свои извинения. Он, должно быть, искал меня и слегка… Заблудился.

— На моем _рабочем столе_?

— Ну, ничего подобного не произошло бы, если бы вы не заперли меня в своем доме.

И они застыли друг против друга в тяжелой, напряженной тишине. Опять. Наверное, даже Пикетт чувствовал, как постепенно накаляется атмосфера в помещении: взяв короткий разбег, он перепрыгнул на вешалку для шляп (которые Грейвз не носил в принципе), съехал вниз по висевшему на крючке пальто и стремительно скрылся где-то в гостиной. Никто не попытался его остановить.

Наверное, он тоже был в полной растерянности и недоумевал, с чего это у Ньюта вдруг участилось дыхание, и начало так суматошно стучать сердце: из всех чувств, свойственных межличностным отношениям, Пикетт мог испытывать только привязанность — лечурки испокон веку размножались почкованием и горя не знали.

Ньют шагнул вперед, и на этом его храбрость иссякла. Грейвз смотрел не моргая, скользнул взглядом до беззащитного горла, медленно, как в полусне, вернул волшебную палочку в крепление. 

— Снова экспериментируете, мистер Скамандер? — чуть хрипло спросил он, явно не собираясь отступать.

— Нет, — честно, как на духу, признался Ньют. — Просто хотел, чтобы вы замолчали.

И Грейвз поцеловал его. Сократил и без того невеликое расстояние до нуля, огладил ладонями поясницу, уверенно провел языком по кромке зубов, отстранился на мгновение и прижался снова.

Кидался на Ньюта, как на злейшего врага, с безрассудной, неистовой яростью, а потом чертил по его лицу подушечками пальцев причудливую вязь рун, касаясь так бережно, так нежно, как никто не касался — разве что только в детстве. Пытался задеть и словом, и взглядом, высмеивая все, абсолютно все, каждый шаг и каждую мысль, а потом уступал, утешал как умел — аргументами. И целовал теперь голодно, почти отчаянно, словно не просто хотел, а нуждался.

Ньют пытался понять его и терпел неудачу за неудачей. В Грейвзе причудливо сочетались многие качества, которые Скамандер совершенно не переносил в людях, и почти все качества, которые он же считал достойными .

Как он жил, чем дышал, как договаривался сам с собой — как настолько противоречивый человек вообще мог существовать и ходить по земле, не распадаясь на части?

С людьми у Ньюта всегда плохо получалось, даже если он очень старался. Особенно если он очень старался. В присутствии тех, кто был ему симпатичен, Скамандер становился настолько неловким, что раздражал окружающих даже больше обычного. Да и самого себя начинал раздражать. 

Грейвз изначально не был ему симпатичен, а теперь, когда, кажется, стал, стараться было поздно. Все худшие стороны характера Ньюта себя уже проявили.

— И бриться вы не умеете тоже, — отстраненно резюмировал Грейвз, согревая дыханием угол его нижней челюсти. — И рубашка… Ну вот зачем вы опять в этой треклятой рубашке, неужто она у вас в самом деле одна?

Рубашек у магозоолога в самом деле было две, но вторая наверняка понравилась бы Грейвзу еще меньше.

Когда чужие горячие губы прижались к шее, у Ньюта чудом не подогнулись колени — на контрасте с отросшей за день короткой щетиной, царапавшей кожу, ощущение было особенно потрясающим. Его крайне своевременно притиснули лопатками к стене; чужие восхитительные пальцы аккуратно расстегнули две нижних пуговицы рубашки, бегло прошлись по животу, спустились к паху, сжали через ткань штанов, вырвав у Скамандера полузадушенный стон. 

— В одном вы правы, — положив одну ладонь ему на затылок, Грейвз несильно потянул за волосы, и Ньют послушно запрокинул голову. — Нам обоим так проще — молчать… Мистер Скамандер, если вы меня сейчас не остановите, это далеко зайдет.

Ньют сглотнул, дернув острым кадыком, и, кажется, кивнул. Или только хотел кивнуть — Грейвз все еще удерживал его затылок.

— У вас ключицы, мистер Скамандер — настоящая пытка.

— А что с ними не так? — кое-как совладав с голосом, уточнил Ньют.

Правую он, кажется, ломал, очень давно, еще в Хогвартсе, вместе с правым же плечом — до того, как окончательно забросил квиддич, без раздумий пожертвовав этой бессмысленной, в общем-то, забавой ради лишних часов на опушке Запретного Леса.

Вместо ответа Грейвз вдруг выпрямился и отстранился. Глаза у него были совершенно безумные, угольно-черные, с расширенными до предела зрачками, губы беззвучно шевелились, но дыхание, не в пример Ньюту, было ровным и размеренным. Хотя сердце тоже колотилось с бешеной скоростью, и жилка на виске пульсировала.

— Где вы живете?

— Нигде. В чемодане, — даже не пытаясь собраться с мыслями, отозвался Ньют. — То есть, я обычно снимаю номер в гостинице, в самой дешевой, это ведь неважно. А сплю в чемодане.

— Сегодня можете остаться у меня, — великодушно разрешил Грейвз, что прозвучало так, словно его долго-долго убеждали. — Приведите себя в порядок… _Пожалуйста_. Мне нужно с вами поговорить. О многом. Но сейчас я смотрю на вас и не могу вспомнить, о чем.

Лишать разума быстрее, чем объятия и поцелуи Персиваля Грейвза, могли только внезапные откровения Персиваля Грейвза. 

В его потемневших глазах Ньют видел отражение человека, который очень крупно влип и совершенно не знал, что ему делать дальше.

***

В крышку чемодана громко, отрывисто постучали: трижды и, после короткой паузы, еще дважды, очень нетерпеливо. Скамандер встрепенулся и выпрямился, отпустил, наконец, пуговицу, которую задумчиво мусолил в пальцах уже добрых десять минут, практически оторвав от рубашки, и провел рукой по волосам. Внутренняя дрожь так и не стихла, мысли кружились сворой золотых сниджетов, и никакой готовности к обещанному «серьезному разговору» Ньют в себе не ощущал.

Почти все его питомцы еще спали, но Скамандер, тем не менее, спустился проверить: успокоить тех, кто обычно волновался в отсутствие любимой «мамы», и успокоиться самому. Ему действительно нужно было прийти в себя, загнать поглубже невесть откуда взявшиеся инстинкты зверя в весеннем гоне и срочно вспомнить, что Персиваль Грейвз — невыносимо упрямый представитель худшего подвида мракоборцев, и что им ни в чем, вот совершенно ни при каком раскладе, не по пути. Потому что об этом нужно было вспомнить. Ньют не собирался терять голову от человека, который ставит самые нелепые законы выше чьей-то жизни.

Вот только до животных он так и не добрался: застыл изваянием посреди своей маленькой хижины, и простоял бы еще, пожалуй, час или два в тишине и одиночестве. Слишком уж странно, до безумия ярко и некстати все это было: Ньют никогда прежде не думал о себе, как о хоть сколько-нибудь _страстной_ личности. Не в таком смысле.

— Ну, что еще? — с усталым вздохом осведомился он, поднявшись по узкой приставной лестнице.

Грейвз сидел на полу возле чемодана, преклонив одно колено, в черно-белом домашнем халате вместо пиджака, но все еще в рубашке, брюках и при галстуке. Знакомым жестом прижал палец к губам, зачем-то призывая говорить тише.

— Вам лучше самому это увидеть.

Гостевая комната, в которой Ньюту предложили заночевать, находилась на втором этаже и окнами смотрела на улицу. Солидный, хранивший дух старины особняк Грейвза, даже внешне похожий на маленькую крепость, вместе с соседними домами образовывал небольшой уютный тупичок, в центре которого располагался кряжистый бук и длинная овальная клумба с шипастой оградой. Все подъездные дорожки, все соседние террасы просматривались как на ладони.

На плоском бордюре из белого кирпича, обрамлявшем клумбу, запрокинув лицо к небу, стоял Криденс — высокий бледный юноша с замершими, больными глазами, совсем такой, каким Ньют его запомнил по первой встрече в метро.

— Понятия не имею, сколько он там уже стоит, — предвосхищая готовый сорваться с губ Скамандера вопрос, произнес Грейвз, плечом оттесняя его от окна. — Я заметил совершенно случайно.

— У вас разве нет какого-нибудь… Сигнального контура вокруг дома?

— Чтобы срабатывал на кошек мистера Андерсена? Или на внучатых племянников миссис Даутфайр? Да, конечно, целых три штуки, — беззлобно и почти весело огрызнулся мракоборец, слегка отодвигая в сторону полупрозрачную занавеску. — Да и я, знаете ли, как-то не планировал раскрывать свой адрес всему волшебному отребью Нью-Йорка. Такие чары легко отследить при желании. Защита только внутри. Надежнее, незаметнее и проще контролировать.

Те несколько минут, что за ним наблюдали, Криденс оставался недвижим, как мраморная статуя. Порывы колючего зимнего ветра ерошили его волосы, безжалостно трепали короткий пиджак, прижимали к худому телу грубую ткань брюк, но холода он словно бы не чувствовал. Грейвз и Ньют скрывались у стены, свет в комнате не горел — Бэрбоун не мог их видеть, но, казалось, смотрел, не моргая, именно на среднее окно второго этажа.

— Позвольте мне поговорить с ним.

— Само собой, — криво усмехнулся Грейвз и тут же вцепился в предплечье Ньюта железной хваткой. — Ни в коем случае. Здесь одни не-маги вокруг. Если обскур опять пойдет вразнос, МАКУСА может это уже и не прикрыть.

— Вы мне хоть сколько-нибудь доверяете? — прямо спросил Скамандер, одновременно устанавливая столь же прямой зрительный контакт: смотреть людям в глаза он не любил, но иной раз без этого было не обойтись.

— Вам, человеку, который только и делает, что тайком, игнорируя запреты, привозит в Америку всевозможных магических тварей? Нет, разумеется. Я еще не совсем спятил.

Не признать справедливость упрека было невозможно — Ньют действительно с завидной регулярностью поступал именно так, пусть из самых бескорыстных и светлых побуждений, — но сработало все равно как ведро ледяной воды. В золотистом сиянии газовых фонарей, проникавшем с улицы, черты лица Грейвза обретали обманчивую мягкость, а глаза блестели лукаво. Плотно сжав губы, Ньют рванулся прочь, но чужие пальцы на запястье удержали.

— Отпустите меня, — твердо произнес он, дернув рукой еще несколько раз — кандалы в допросной МАКУСА давили и вполовину не столь сильно.

— Сказал ведь: ни за что, мистер Скамандер. Это мы с вами уже проходили.

— Да поймите, наконец: там, внизу, просто ребенок, которого использовали и предали! — упрямо выкручивая кисть, воскликнул Ньют. — Не губите его. Он верил вам и пришел теперь именно к вам, потому что, где-то в глубине души, продолжает верить. Или просто отчаянно этого хочет. Разве не очевидно?

Грейвз вдруг отпустил его, резко отдернув руку, и Скамандер от неожиданности едва не упал, качнувшись назад всем телом. На долю секунды его посетило странное, пугающее чувство: прямо на глазах облик Грейвза неуловимо изменился, лицо побледнело и сделалось совсем статичным, в движениях исчез даже намек на какую-либо плавность, а на высоком лбу заблестели капли пота. Казалось, живой человек обратился восковой фигурой себя самого.

Скамандер растерялся, не в силах сразу сообразить, отчего Грейвз, прежде совершенно безразличный к подобным пламенным речам, испытал столь сильное душевное волнение именно от этой. Он вообще уже ни на какую положительную реакцию не рассчитывал, успел привыкнуть к спорам и перебранкам, в исходе которых каждый оставался при своем мнении.

— А мне-то казалось, вы в людях не разбираетесь. Только в животных, — медленно, с расстановкой произнес Грейвз; злился он или продолжал насмешничать, понять было уже невозможно.

— Ваша правда. Не разбираюсь, — быстро пожав плечами, отозвался Ньют со всей искренностью, на которую только был способен. — Но это и не нужно. Криденс… С ним очень просто. Ему некуда идти, я ведь вам говорил. У него никого не осталось, кроме вас.

— Послушайте, я не…

До Ньюта окончательно дошло, когда он внезапно начал отступать — прижав левую ладонь к лицу, а правую выставив перед собой, Грейвз сделал несколько неуверенных шагов назад, уперся лопатками в стену, покрытую вычурными тканевыми обоями, и, наверное, сполз бы по ней, если бы Скамандер его не подхватил.

Глухо выругавшись в плечо Ньюта, он несколько раз судорожно, с усилием вдохнул — в грудной клетке заклокотало яростно и хрипло.

— Пропади он пропадом, этот Гриндевальд, — Ньют успокаивающе погладил чужую спину, призывая молчать и не тратить силы: кажется, ему было даже страшнее, чем самому Грейвзу, который зачем-то продолжил цедить слова, выплескивая злость и отчаяние. — Чтоб его черти драли, если они и в самом деле есть… Всегда в худшую минуту!

Снаружи начинался снег. Мелкий и легкий, похожий на просяную крупу изо льда, он не падал сразу на землю, а кружился в воздухе, танцевал вокруг фонарных ламп, а обскура, по-прежнему ожидавшего встречи на клумбе, огибал.

В какой-то момент Криденс поднял руки к небу, поймал несколько снежинок, и те потом долго, очень долго, не таяли в его бледных ладонях.

***

— Потрясающе. Ну и куда он делся?

Азарт охотника — Ньют узнавал это качество безошибочно, в любых его формах и проявлениях — преображал Грейвза в хладнокровное, равнодушное к любым трудностям существо с горящими глазами, движимое единой мыслью, целеустремленное до одержимости. Тщательнейшим образом изучив клумбу, на которой, увы, не осталось никаких следов мальчика-обскура, Грейвз сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, пытаясь справиться с раздражением и досадой.

Халат он сбросил на вешалку в холле, но плащом пренебрег, и даже рукава рубашки закатал, будто в летнюю жару. Раззадоренный снегопад серебрил его волосы, напитывал влагой одежду, безжалостно обжигал кожу.

Ньют, выскочивший следом на улицу, замерз тут же, неловко сжал в пальцах распахнутый ворот и ссутулился, пытаясь сохранить последние крохи тепла, — но он бы скорее позволил себе обратиться в глыбу льда, чем предоставил Грейвза сейчас самому себе. Ничем хорошим это в принципе не могло закончиться.

— Уверен, Криденс все еще где-то поблизости, — рассеянно ответил он, вертя головой из стороны в сторону. — Послушайте, вам лучше вернуться в дом. Зелье, которое я… Оно никем по-настоящему не изучено. Это мой собственный рецепт. Пусть вы не первый, кто его пробует, в отношении побочных эффектов… Вам нужно прилечь.

— Пустое, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Грейвз, не глядя на Ньюта. — Сами видите, какие у меня варианты. Отдыхать некогда.

— По правде говоря, я не совсем понимаю.

— Помнится, в устах эскулапа это звучало как «размыкание энергетического контура», — тонко улыбнувшись, пояснил Грейвз — в глазах улыбка не отразилась. — Что значило примерно «в любой момент вы можете ни с того ни с сего стать трупом, любезный друг». Много-много Круциатусов, Империо на недельку и еще кое-что, о чем в нормальных магических школах обычно не рассказывают. Но мне говорили, бывают варианты и похуже. К примеру, я мог бы сейчас пускать слюни в каком-нибудь доме скорби. Вероятно, даже немагическом… Так что нет, мистер Скамандер. До тех пор, пока могу ходить, отлеживаться я не собираюсь.

Ньют не умел правильно реагировать на подобные откровения, поэтому, глядя исподлобья, сказал только:

— Вы очень упорны, — и сам до конца не знал, упрек это был или комплимент.

Грейвз развел руки в стороны, безмолвно отвечая: «Какой есть».

— Гриндевальд, помнится, тоже недоумевал. Сокрушался даже. Лежал бы я смирно, не было бы ни Круциатусов, ни остального: он бы просто забирал мои воспоминания по мере надобности, и все. Пальцем бы не трогал ни меня, ни моих домовиков. Они же как семья мне, но вы, британец, не поймете… А я зачем-то пытался подать сигнал в МАКУСА. Или напасть на него, что было тогда уже просто самоубийственно глупо, но это все, конечно, от безысходности. Вот меня и учили жизни.

Метель завывала из переулков, швыряла горстями снег в лица, безжалостно толкала под колени, и от злого ветра слезились глаза, так что Ньют постоянно смаргивал заиндевевшими ресницами, а у Грейвза синели губы.

Криденса они заметили, когда тот шагнул в пятно света вокруг фонаря в самом начале аллеи. 

— Я вас помню, — совершенно обыкновенным, по-подростковому ломким голосом начал Бэрбоун, обращаясь к Ньюту. — Тогда, в метро, вы говорили что хотите помочь. А потом он, — короткий кивок в сторону Грейвза, — мучил вас за это электричеством. Стегал, как кнутом.

Весь его облик выражал смирение и кротость, даже некую робость, взгляд был обращен в землю, голова опущена, а вытянутые по швам длинные руки сжаты в кулаки. Речь, напрочь лишенная эмоций, звучала как приговор, как заученные строки Писания. Ньют вздрогнул, непроизвольно подался вперед и, забыв на минуту даже о холоде, отчаянно замотал головой.

— Нет, — протянув к обскуру руки ладонями вверх, Скамандер сделал еще несколько шагов и настороженно замер. — Нет, Криденс. Все было не так.

Но Криденс его уже не слушал. Повернувшись всем корпусом к Грейвзу, который тоже постепенно подходил ближе, он вдруг вскинул голову и уставился на него в упор с таким напряженным, жадным вниманием, словно пытался запомнить навек каждую черту, каждый жест, словно не Грейвз две последних недели искал его по всему Нью-Йорку, а наоборот.

— А вы, — сквозь пелену напускного равнодушия внезапно пробился вызов; обращаясь к Грейвзу, Криденс выплевывал слова так яростно, будто они жгли ему язык. — Почему вы никак не оставите меня в покое?

— Не хочу расстраивать, парень, но у тебя каша в голове, — снова до неприличия прямо заявил мракоборец.

В доме, возле которого они стояли, не горели окна – равно как и в двух соседних. Нельзя было сказать, наблюдал кто-то за ними или нет.

— Зачем ты нападаешь на не-магов? — не дождавшись ответа, быстро спросил Грейвз, невольно повышая голос, чтобы перекрыть рев метели.

— Вы говорили, я нужен. Лгали, использовали меня. Обещали забрать — и не забирали. Говорили, я особенный, такой же, как вы, а потом… — Щёки Криденса были влажными, как волосы и одежда, из-за снега, и только по тихим, беспорядочным вздохам и дрожанию плеч Ньют понял, что обскуриал плачет. — А потом _вы погубили меня_. Погубили, и всем было наплевать!

Неведомая сила толкнула Ньюта в грудь, опрокидывая на дорогу, рядом, сдавленно ругаясь, точно так же рухнул Грейвз, и словно невидимый ураган пронесся над ними, с силой вжимая в асфальт — но и только. Снег моментально набился под одежду, но Скамандер, как выяснилось, успел замерзнуть почти до полной нечувствительности. Нервное возбуждение схлынуло одним махом, даже дышать будто стало легче.

Криденс не хотел убивать, Ньют теперь верил в это всем своим существом. 

— Поднимайтесь, мистер Скамандер, — с тяжелым вздохом сказали в самое ухо. — В другой раз нарисуете «снежного ангела».

Грейвза, кажется, тоже проняло — но на свой лад.

До крыльца добрались, поддерживая друг друга: обоих почему-то шатало, как от крепкой выпивки.

***

В холле Скамандера начало неудержимо трясти: не то от холода, не то от нервов, не от всего вместе. Одежда, напитавшись талой водой, потемнела и липла к телу, и он собирался было высушиться магией, но никак не мог унять дрожь в руках, чтобы нужным образом взмахнуть палочкой.

— Лучше примите душ, — посоветовал Грейвз, на мгновение вынырнув из пучины не самых радостных мыслей. — Или горячую ванну. Их в этом доме три, выбирайте, какая больше понравится.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся на каблуках и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, в отцовский кабинет.

Если одеваться Персиваль предпочитал с шиком, то в быту проявлял склонность к аскезе: ему хватило бы и одной совсем просто обставленной комнаты, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. Но комнат в трехэтажном особняке было много, и обставляли их отнюдь не просто. В некоторые — к примеру, в ту гостевую, где теперь стоял чемодан Скамандера, — Грейвз не заходил годами. На его счастье, Ричи относился к уборке с ревностным старанием, не нуждаясь ни в напоминаниях, ни в приказах. В противном случае, большая часть дома давным-давно заросла бы паутиной.

Хотя с переезда родителей минуло почти двенадцать лет, под себя кабинет Персиваль так и не приспособил, пользовался только сейфом, зачарованным еще во времена войны за независимость — в двадцатом веке замки столь высокого качества делать, к сожалению, разучились. И, порой, просто приходил посидеть в скрипучем отцовском кресле и подумать о жизни.

А поскольку суть и смысл его жизни до недавнего времени составляла исключительно работа, в каком-то смысле кабинет свое назначение оправдывал. Пусть даже Грейвз никогда не приносил сюда деловых бумаг, и даже личные письма предпочитал составлять за бюро в гостиной.

На столике перед креслом была разложена доска для волшебных шахмат, строились рядами фигуры из обсидиана и драконьей кости (не стоило, наверное, Скамандеру их показывать), к которым Персиваль никогда не притрагивался. Шахматы он любил, но только немагические, любил просчитывать партию наперед, угадывать замыслы противника, а вот подвижные, сокрушающие друг друга пешки, ферзи и слоны Грейвза раздражали. Зрелищность, по его мнению, убивала саму суть игры, поединок умов не должен был оставлять осколки. Но и просто медитировать в одиночестве над квадратным полем он мог часами, пока в глазах не начинало рябить.

Побочным эффектом зелья, которое Персиваль на сей раз проглотил без единого вопроса, был странный жар в грудной клетке, животе и горле, растекающееся тепло, почти болезненное. Казалось, кровь потихоньку закипала в жилах, а снег испарялся, едва коснувшись кожи. Персиваль уже знал это ощущение, но теперь Скамандер, вероятно, переборщил с дозировкой: внутри все горело огнем, словно от выпитого залпом стакана перцовки. 

Он смотрел на полированную черно-белую доску, и пытался поставить себя на место Криденса. И не мог, никак не мог, сколько бы стараний не прикладывал. Заучил наизусть все рапорты по «Вторым салемцам», собрал внушительное досье из свидетельских показаний, затребовал из хранилища личные вещи, обнаруженные мракоборцами во время обыска церковной школы, — и имел на выходе одно огромное «ничего». Словно единственной чертой характера Бэрбоуна была забитость.

Но это ведь даже звучало абсурдно.

Криденс должен был что-то любить, чем-то увлекаться, питать слабости и привязанности к местам, людям, предметам. Должен был к чему-то стремиться, хотя бы просто мечтать. Ненавидеть он явно умел, судя по описаниям разрушенного зала приемов и заключению колдомедиков, изучавших труп сенатора Шоу. Какой бы безжалостной тиранией не окружила его покойная Мэри Лу, едва ли ей под силу было уничтожить в Криденсе все человеческое.

Персиваль еще помнил свои восемнадцать. Для него это было время идей, планов и амбиций. Жизнь, безусловно, поместила их с Бэрбоуном в разные условия, но не мог же он, в самом деле, состоять только из страха и ненависти? Ведь не мог же?

_«Вы говорили, я нужен»._

_«Мистер Грейвз, я так ждал вас... Я так вам верил»._

Какое место в системе ценностей обскура занимал он сам, Персиваль пока тоже не понимал. То есть, разумеется, не он, а Гриндевальд, но Криденс разницы не видел, сыпал упреками и, — вот здесь его юность себя целиком оправдывала, — наотрез отказывался воспринимать правду.

Может быть, Грейвзу стоило просто ему подыграть? Не на это ли намекал Скамандер в своих коротких, обрывочных, но до крайности эмоциональных речах о вере и доверии?

— Сэр, — позвали из угла, где вдоль стен высились стеллажи с коллекционными фолиантами (большую часть Персиваль даже в руках не держал ни разу). — Считаю должным сообщить, что ваш гость заснул в ванной.

— Ожидаемо, — философски отозвался Грейвз, со вздохом поднимаясь на ноги. — Спасибо, Ричи, я разбужу. Не хотелось бы потом объяснять британскому послу, что этот идиот утонул без моего участия. Никто ведь не поверит.

Домовик важно покивал, выражая полное одобрение, и исчез так же бесшумно, как появился. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на часы над камином, Персиваль с удивлением отметил, что до полуночи осталось всего несколько минут. В своих размышлениях он, как обычно, потерял счет времени.

Скамандер обнаружился по соседству, через две двери, в самой маленькой и темной из трех ванных комнат. И он действительно спал, откинувшись на широкий деревянный бортик, неудобно изогнув шею и устроив длинные худые руки на боковинах. Глаза под тонкими, как у ребенка, веками с сеточкой мелких сосудов не двигались, слипшиеся рыжеватые ресницы не трепетали, значит, снов он не видел, вероятнее всего, просто отключился от усталости. Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Грейвз подошел вплотную, наклонился, но в самый последний момент передумал трясти за плечо и вместо этого присел на край, спиной к Скамандеру, совсем чуть-чуть не касаясь бедром расслабленных бледных пальцев.

— Знаете, мне, наверное, даже будет вас не хватать, — негромко признался он, и магозоолог тут же встрепенулся, выпрямился, осоловело моргая, и рефлекторно подтянул колени к груди. — Когда вы уедете. Не могу вспомнить, чтобы кто-то еще приносил мне столько хлопот.

— М-м-м... Что?

Персиваль немного помолчал, давая ему время собраться с мыслями.

— Хотите выпить? — без особой надежды спросил он, по-прежнему изучая взглядом дверную ручку; чужие покатые плечи, сплошь усыпанные веснушками, все равно уже отпечатались на сетчатке. — Тоже неплохо согревает. В чем-то даже лучше.

— Не стоит, — хрипло отозвался Скамандер, с тихим плеском погрузив руки в воду и сцепив их в замок на лодыжках. — Я не уверен… Не знаю, как мое зелье будет взаимодействовать с алкоголем. Не рискуйте понапрасну.

— Я и не собирался. Предлагал вам, как гостю. Понятия не имею, правда, что в запасах еще осталось, а что белобрысый ублюдок успел продегустировать, пока жил тут в моей шкуре.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Скамандер уперся подбородком в колени, смотрел исподлобья задумчиво и нервно. Непослушные медные волосы мягкими кольцами липли к вискам и шее. Проступившие под кожей позвонки почему-то хотелось огладить ладонью.

— Зря не стали топить камин. Продрогнете, здесь сквозняки.

— Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы выйти? — не выдержав, все-таки произнес магозоолог, и когда Грейвз повернулся к нему, посмотрев в упор, глаза в глаза, вновь часто заморгал, как на ярком свету.

— Конечно, мог бы, — опираясь одной рукой о противоположный край ванной, спокойно ответил Персиваль. — Но не выйду. А вы и впрямь этого хотите?..

Про полотенце никто из них не подумал, и едва высохшая рубашка Грейвза снова промокла насквозь, пока целовались в коридоре. И постельное белье, конечно, тоже, но, дорвавшись до вожделенных ключиц, Персиваль на этот счет уже совершенно не беспокоился.

— Мистер Скамандер…

— Можно на «ты». Просто Ньют, — быстро, на одном выдохе пробормотал магозоолог, облизнул припухшие губы и справедливо добавил: — А то как-то неудобно.

— Согласен, — полностью разогнув локти, Грейвз навис над ним, по-прежнему прижимая бедрами к кровати. — Ньют, ты когда-нибудь уже делал это с другим мужчиной?

В нем боролись за первенство два сильнейших желания: превратить остаток ночи в схватку, самую яростную, самую отчаянную, чтобы Скамандер наутро выглядел так, словно по нему весь его волшебный зоопарк пронесся, начиная прямо с химеры (но был счастлив при этом), или ласкать его очень нежно и долго-долго, почти целомудренно, чтобы потом всю жизнь помнил, и сравнивал, и говорил «никто и никогда».

— Да, конечно, — пару секунд поколебавшись, ответил Ньют, и — надо же, самое время: кажется, Персиваль начинал угадывать, когда он врет. 

— _Точно_?

— Я знаю, что от меня требуется, — слегка раздраженно заметил Скамандер и снова нервно облизнул губы. — Так важно, делал я это раньше или нет?

«Требуется». 

С трудом удержавшись от насмешливого фырканья, Грейвз замотал головой, обозначая, что нет, ему совершенно неважно.

Просто выбрать теперь стало намного проще.

Ньют действительно ничего не умел: ни целоваться, ни контролировать себя в момент удовольствия, ни шептать в тишине что-нибудь нежное, поощрительное и банальное до пошлости. Зато искренности и чувственности в нем было через край, и Грейвз, оценивая все это, подумал почти с сожалением, что, наверное, и женщины в постель Скамандера ложились крайне редко. Если вообще ложились. В свои двадцать девять Персиваль жил не в пример веселее, не то чтобы волочился за каждой юбкой, но в коротких, на пару ночей, романах себе обычно не отказывал. 

А Ньют цеплялся теперь за его плечи, как утопающий за последнюю соломинку.

Совершенно позабыв о себе, Грейвз целовал и гладил его длинное угловатое тело, как будто пытался запомнить на ощупь всего целиком. Знал наверняка, что позволят зайти дальше — и не заходил. Ритмом сердца в висках билась мысль: не стоит, не сейчас. Может, когда-нибудь, если это «когда-нибудь» у него будет.

Скамандеру, тем не менее, хватило, и даже «долго-долго» не потребовалось.

И из всех вещей, который Персиваль только мог сказать, лежа рядом после, он произнес, наверное, самую нелепую:

— Запомни обо мне хоть что-нибудь хорошее, — и сразу пожалел, что вовремя не прикусил язык: вот уж правду говорят, молчание — золото.

Ньюту достало мудрости ничего ему не ответить.


	7. Сны правдивы, пока они длятся

Рабочий стол Тины Голдштейн был достоин палаты мер и весов как эталон беспорядка. Архивные папки и короба теснились вперемешку с пустыми бланками, перьями, высохшими чернильницами и кофейными чашками. Клавиши печатной машинки зажимали арбалетный болт, еще один торчал из горшка с высохшим побегом алихоции. Бронзовый олень на массивной подставке из малахита удерживал рогами курительную трубку, а единственный клочок пространства, свободный от бумаг, занимали осколки стекла и рамка из вишневого дерева.

Каждый раз при взгляде на этот триумф хаоса над системой Грейвз испытывал глухое раздражение вперемешку с желанием обогатить кое-чье личное дело строгим выговором. Которое в значительной мере усиливалось, едва только он обращал внимание на соседний стол – даром, что к отпуску Каллахан передал обратно в архив почти все материалы по текущим расследованиям. В состязании на самое небрежное отношение к документам офис «двести двадцать один – би» на голову обходил всех ближайших соперников.

В обычных обстоятельствах Персиваль предпочел бы поберечь нервы и вызвать Тину к себе служебной запиской. 

В обычных обстоятельствах – но не после того, как на его нервах почти два часа практиковались в джазовых импровизациях.

– Могу я узнать, чем вы заняты, мисс Голдштейн? – полюбопытствовал Грейвз, не без опаски присаживаясь на шаткий стул напротив.

До этого момента его присутствие в кабинете оставалось незамеченным. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Тина водила палочкой над осколками, вновь и вновь повторяя «Репаро», постепенно повышая голос и увеличивая амплитуду взмахов. Но ничего не происходило. Сдув со лба прядь волос, Голдштейн схватила с вершины бумажного Монблана одну из чашек и с силой бросила об пол. Белоснежное фарфоровое крошево брызнуло во все стороны, но через мгновение вновь стало чашкой и, повинуясь небрежному движению кисти, вернулось на прежнее место. Со стеклом и деревянной рамкой ничего подобного не происходило: они оставались неподвижны, и это выводило Тину из себя.

Персиваль молча наблюдал за ее попытками почти десять минут.

– Мистер Грейвз, сэр… – Голдштейн испуганно подскочила, задев коленом столешницу, и следы преступления тут же скрылись под ворохом черновиков. – Я очень сожалею, ничего подобного больше не…

– Неважно, – отмахнулся Персиваль. – Просто уберите это. И займитесь чем-нибудь полезным.

Пока Тина лихорадочно сгребала осколки (и часть бумаг) в выдвижной ящик, он с силой сжал пальцами виски и устало прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе короткую передышку. День выдался щедрым на дурные вести, и Грейвз уже не верил в улучшение статистики. Надеялся только, что за оставшиеся до ночной смены три часа ситуация не успеет стать еще хуже.

– Вы присутствовали на сегодняшнем допросе. И во время беседы Гриндевальда с австрийским послом.

– Да, сэр. Уверяю вас, рапорт будет готов…

– Тина, я не закончил, – подкрепив упрек строгим взглядом, обозначил Персиваль.

Она торопливо извинилась, поникнув окончательно, сложила руки на коленях и опустила голову – прилежная студентка, да и только. С накренившейся башни из толстых гроссбухов плавно соскользнула вниз дамская шляпка. Грейвз без раздумий откинулся на спинку скрипучего стула, чтобы поднять ее с пола и водрузить обратно. 

– У меня будет к вам необычная просьба. Помню, прежде я настаивал, чтобы в своих отчетах вы ограничивались сухим пересказом фактов – без какой-либо субъективной оценки. А теперь мне хотелось бы услышать именно ее. Субъективную оценку, честную и основанную на долгих наблюдениях. Как по-вашему, Гриндевальд сдался?

«Одно могу сказать точно: Геллерт не умеет проигрывать, – все еще звучали в его голове слова Альбуса Дамблдора, беседу с которым Грейвз инициировал этим утром. – Не умеет сворачивать с намеченного пути, и что бы ни случилось, будет бороться до конца. Никогда не потерпит чужой воли над собой. Нет, мой друг, не обманывайтесь. Смирение ему неведомо. Во всяком случае, не теперь, когда успех так близок».

«Что он предпримет?» – спросил Персиваль напоследок, уже получив подтверждение самых мрачных догадок.

«Воспользуется худшим из своих талантов, я полагаю, – тихо и горько отозвался Дамблдор, на мгновение смежив веки. – Безупречным знанием всех сокровенных сторон человеческой души. Манипулировать можно не только пороками, мой друг – увы. Даже самые светлые и самые достойные черты при определенных обстоятельствах способны стать слабостями. Преданность и чувство долга. Потребность в любви, дружбе и принятии. Готовность к самопожертвованию. Вы и представить себе не можете, сколько чудовищных поступков совершается в мире исключительно ради благой цели».

Грейвз, к сожалению, мог. В памяти накрепко отпечаталась неделя принудительного сотрудничества и наказаний. «Ради вашего же блага, Персиваль, досадно, что вы до сих пор упрямитесь».

– Нет, сэр, – твердо сказала Тина. – Я так не думаю.

– С кем еще вы обсуждаете свои выводы по этому делу?

– Что? – резко побледнев, она снова приподнялась со своего места и замерла, вцепившись обеими руками в полированный край стола. – Мистер Грейвз, я бы никогда… Если вы намекаете на Куини, то это не так, клянусь вам! Она не читает мои мысли, напрямую связанные с работой, мы договорились, и она дала мне слово – еще когда я пришла к вам на стажировку.

Персивалю было, что возразить на этот потрясающий по своей силе аргумент, но он воздержался.

– Тина, – Грейвз сделал выразительную паузу, давая Голдштейн время успокоиться. – Я не пытаюсь обвинить вас в разглашении тайн следствия. К моему огромному сожалению, в него вовлечено столько людей, что ни о каких тайнах давно и речи быть не может… Но неужели вы ни разу не задались вопросом, зачем я требую с вас рапорты по итогам допросов Гриндевальда, при том, что Флеминг каждый раз предоставляет мне полный протокол? И ведь вы даже официально не закреплены за его делом, просто наблюдаете.

– Нет, сэр.

На языке у нее наверняка вертелся ответ в духе «потому что вы – тиран, самодур и любитель бессмысленной писанины». Примерно так двадцатидвухлетний стажер-мракоборец Персиваль Грейвз обычно думал о своем боссе.

– Ваш характер, даже ваша небрежность и несобранность, ваш образ жизни, ваша дружба с мистером Скамандером, который убедительно показал себя, как лицо политически независимое, ваше живейшее участие в деле обскура и разоблачении подлога, и, в конце концов, попытка избавиться от вас, отправив на казнь – все это вместе имеет для меня значение. Я могу вам доверять, – понизив голос, признался он. – Больше чем кому-либо в главном бюро расследований. Я по-прежнему не назначил бы вас на ответственную должность и не избрал для сложной и критически важной задачи – особенно если она требует внимания и концентрации… Но всю информацию, которая ко мне сейчас поступает, я сравниваю именно с вашими рапортами. И раз за разом обнаруживаю, что мне лгут. По-крупному и в мелочах, но лгут постоянно.

Тяжело опустившись обратно в кресло, Тина устроила локти прямо поверх бумаг и, сцепив пальцы в замок, уперлась в них высоким лбом, глубоко выдохнув полной грудью.

– Вы хотите сказать…

– Не хочу. Совершенно не хочу, ни в малейшей степени. Но вывод напрашивается сам собой. Нас с вами окружает некоторое число людей, которые очень хотели _не заметить_ , что их начальника подменил международный террорист. И помогли не заметить всем остальным. Гриндевальд не был здесь одинок – и не одинок до сих пор. Когда наступит время, мы в этом убедимся.

– Когда наступит время?

– Я не знаю, чего он ждет, – пожав плечами, сообщил Персиваль. – Я вообще ничего не знаю. У меня есть только домыслы и предчувствия, никаких доказательств. Ответы «все хорошо, мистер Грейвз», когда в действительности – ничуть не хорошо. И я делюсь этим с вами, чтобы предостеречь: не стройте долгосрочных планов. Все скоро закончится.

С решением вопроса о гражданстве Гриндевальда события не то, чтобы завертелись с бешеной скоростью, но определенно сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Была назначена дата предварительных слушаний, согласован состав комиссии от Международной Конфедерации, утверждено право обвиняемого самостоятельно защищаться в суде. От наблюдений за ритуальными плясками министров и дипломатов Грейвзу становилось дурно. 

В очередной раз прикрывая за своей спиной тяжелые двери зала совещаний, он испытал вдруг неодолимое желание разбить что-нибудь красивое и хрупкое. Например, иллюзии госпожи Президента.

Серафина, умная и прагматичная Серафина, которую Персиваль знал со школьной скамьи и всегда уважал за высокий интеллект и способность к аналитическому мышлению, с упрямством сносорога стремилась повторить его ошибку: верила, что Геллерта Гриндевальда можно победить в честной борьбе.

– Так что все-таки говорят в коридорах?

– Ничего особенного, сэр, – сдержанно ответила Тина. – Ничего… _подозрительного_. Говорят, что Гриндевальда скоро казнят, и Америка, а с ней и весь мир, наконец-то сможет вздохнуть свободно.

– Если бы не мои слова, вы сами бы в это верили?

Голдштейн посмотрела на него в упор своими темными влажно блестевшими глазами и замотала головой.

– Нет, сэр. Честно говоря, нет.

Грейвз хотел бы посоветовать ей не откладывать на потом мечты и простые радости – но едва ли имел право давать подобные советы. У Тины было куда больше шансов пережить грядущую войну – в том, что буря вскоре разразится, он не сомневался ни секунды. А значит у Тины оставалось время на поиск собственного пути, легкого и правильного. Сам Персиваль нашел если и не счастье, то покой лишь оказавшись в тупике, утратив все ценностные ориентиры и обратившись в набивное чучело. В мертвую птицу, застывшую в древесной смоле.

Такой судьбы он не желал никому.

– Что вы собираетесь делать? – на сей раз затянувшуюся паузу оборвала именно Голдштейн. – Мистер Грейвз, я хочу, чтобы вы знали… Я безмерно уважаю вас. Теперь, после… Теперь – еще больше. Вы можете на меня рассчитывать, что бы ни случилось.

– Мне пора возвращаться к своим прямым обязанностям, – сухо отозвался Персиваль, поднимаясь на ноги. – Советую поступить так же. Жду ваш рапорт в течение часа, Тина. И пусть он будет составлен по форме, а не как обычно.

Момент взаимных откровений остался позади, и более нарушать субординацию Грейвз не собирался. Впереди, помимо трех часов рабочего дня, маячила ночная вылазка в метро – последние две не принесли результатов, Криденс затаился, но, поскольку иных вариантов у Персиваля попросту не было, он не оставлял попыток.

Какие бы планы не строил Гриндевальд, обскур в них точно значился.

Меньше всего Грейвз хотел плясать под чужую дудку, но пока, как бы он ни старался этого избежать, чувствовал, что пляшет.

***

Попытки Ньюта закрыть своим телом сносорога были настолько же трогательны, насколько бессмысленны.

– Можешь подождать у гнезда Дугала, пока я здесь закончу, – настойчиво предложил он, подворачивая рукава рубашки выше локтей и подхватывая с земли грабли.

– И прервать нашу увлекательную экскурсию? Ни за что на свете, – Грейвз покачал головой. – Я правильно догадываюсь: это тот здоровяк, который, сбежав, наделал шуму в Центральном Парке? В твоем личном деле чудесная фотоподборка, изъятая из парочки газетных редакции не-магов. Да и протокол зачистки впечатляет.

Само собой разумеется, сносорог в одобренном госпожой Президентом запросе числился в той же графе, что и химера с угробами. То есть, Скамандер о нем благополучно умолчал.

– Он, кажется, уже совсем привык к тебе, – с плохо скрываемой надеждой продолжал Ньют. – Больше не пытается исчезнуть в твоем присутствии, для камуфлори это показатель глубокого доверия. Дугалу особенно тяжело доверять людям, его несколько недель держали в клетке двадцать дюймов высотой, отправили морем в Стамбул и едва не продали шкуродерам. Я удивлен… и очень рад, конечно, что он захотел подружиться с кем-то еще… 

Персиваль снова покачал головой, выражая самые искренние соболезнования.

– Уверен, тебе давно наскучило меня слушать. 

– Ничуть. Я весь внимание.

Скамандер обреченно выдохнул, опустив плечи, но почти тут же выпрямился, и в глазах его сверкнуло привычное до боли знакомое упрямство. Грейвз спокойно смотрел в ответ, спрятав ладони в карманах брюк, плавно покачивался с пятки на носок и вдруг, к своему немалому изумлению, осознал, что улыбается, мягко, без намека на издевку – хотя причин радоваться и веселиться, вроде как, не было (не считать же за причину очередной уголовный прецедент с участием Ньюта?).

– Я так понимаю, _неопасные_ питомцы у тебя закончились.

– Они _все_ неопасны, – твердо возразил Скамандер. – И все, без исключений, нуждаются в защите. Никто не заслуживает той неприязни и агрессии, которые выпали на долю Дугала, или Перси, или Милисент, – улыбнувшись в ответ, сдержанно и печально, он огладил бок подошедшего сносорога. – Когда ты… когда Конгресс потребовал моего возвращения в Нью-Йорк, что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать? Бросить кого-то из них на произвол судьбы?

– Милисент? – Персиваль удивленно приподнял брови. – Это самка?

Судя по оглушительному фырканью, в котором явственно прозвучало презрение, сносороги были по-настоящему умными существами. И невероятно гордыми. Ньют снова принялся поглаживать необъятный бок, забормотал что-то успокаивающее, но Милисент уже успела обидеться и потерять к гостю всякий интерес. Медленно развернувшись, она отступила вглубь вольера, к холму с одиноким коренастым деревцем.

– Я знаю, что тебе неприятно здесь находиться и что магозоология тебя совершенно не интересует. Пожалуйста, давай прекратим этот спектакль, – устало попросил Ньют.

– Извини. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, мне действительно любопытно – тут никакого притворства.

– Сейчас мой чемодан полностью исправен, – опустив взгляд в землю, заметил Скамандер. – В МАКУСА могут не беспокоиться, никто больше не сбежит.

– В МАКУСА сейчас и без того есть, о чем беспокоиться, – в порыве искренности признался Грейвз.

Изнутри чемодан ему скорее нравился, хотя, по логике вещей, должно было быть совершенно наоборот. Персиваль никогда особенно не любил животных, считал себя исконно городским жителем, и красоты дикой природы не вызывали в его душе никакого трепета и томления. И, тем не менее, он был очарован: не зверями и птицами из самых дальних краев и даже не тонким плетением магии, – случалось за годы службы в департаменте видеть и более искусные чары – но странным единством, полноценностью этого маленького мирка, любовью и нежностью, которыми было пропитано все вокруг.

Для Ньюта чемодан был его неотъемлемой частью, как рука или сердце. Грейвз знал об этом и раньше, но лишь теперь понял по-настоящему. Не только в обстановке хижины – в каждом камне, в каждой травинке, даже в сиянии искусственных звезд над долиной нунду ощущалась забота Ньютона Скамандера. Ощущался он весь, непостижимый и удивительный. 

Скамандера трудно было назвать «душой компании». Он тянулся к людям, но редко с ними сходился. Высоко ценил дружбу и крайне болезненно переживал ее крушение (Персивалю крепко запомнился совместный поход в булочную и уязвимый, бесконечно потерянный взгляд Ньюта после встречи с ее владельцем). Очевидно, имел богатый опыт разочарований и совершенно никакой – близости. И едва ли когда-нибудь много говорил о себе.

Прогулка по его зоопарку стала для Персиваля подлинным откровением – пусть не в том смысле, в котором наверняка хотелось бы самому Ньюту (ввоз нунду и химеры в Нью-Йорк все еще казался главе департамента магического правопорядка очень, очень плохой затеей). В определенный момент, следуя за ним из вольера в вольер, Грейвз совершенно забыл, зачем вообще это начал.

«Я не собираюсь принимать никаких мер, просто хочу быть готовым к тому, что может произойти».

– Могу я хотя бы познакомиться со своим тезкой? – мягко попросил он, пытаясь поймать ускользающий взгляд Скамандера. – Обещаю не делать поспешных выводов. И вообще ничего не делать. И кивать каждый раз на твои заверения, что огромная плотоядная тварь пятого класса с ядовитыми когтями и клыками «совершенно неопасна».

– Думаю, это можно устроить, – немного оттаяв, пообещал Ньют и слегка наклонил голову, прячась за растрепанной челкой. – Я собирался навестить Перси в самом конце, нужно будет еще приготовить мазь – у него чешуя на хвосте слоится… Только пообещай не отходить от меня ни на шаг, со временем он привыкнет, но пока важно показать, что ты – часть моей стаи. Это приглушит потребность в защите детеныша.

– Детеныша?

– Мантикоры взрослеют долго, половой зрелости достигают годам к двадцати. А Салли пока только два. Перси ее опекает.

Пока Грейвз, подавившись воздухом, пытался откашляться в кулак, Скамандер хранил терпеливое молчание. Потом невнятно пробормотал что-то вроде «моя философия: волнения только удваивают страдания», и принялся собирать граблями в кучу сухие листья. 

Карманные часы Персиваля показывали два пополудни, когда над клочком аризонской пустоши загорелось багряное пламя заката. Впервые за неполные двадцать лет службы Грейвз собирался опоздать после обеденного перерыва. Они вернулись в хижину, к котелку и ретортам. Ньют заметался вдоль полок, собирая ингредиенты для мази – составу полагалось быть свежеприготовленным и теплым. Чтобы не мешать, Персиваль остался у входа, на предпоследней ступеньке лестницы. Прежде у него уже была возможность как следует изучить обстановку, но тогда Грейвз не воспользовался ею. А теперь оглядывался вокруг с самым пристальным вниманием, пытаясь оценить мельчайшие детали.

В какой-то момент Скамандер вспомнил о нем, порывисто обернулся, как был, с дымящейся ложкой в руке – и застыл, широко распахнув глаза, с замершей на губах фразой.

– Кто это? – поинтересовался Грейвз, вновь невольно улыбаясь: юная леди с колдографии склонила изящную головку и улыбнулась в ответ.

– Никто, – быстро и глухо отозвался Ньют.

Персиваль машинально развернул рамку, ища подпись.

– Это всего лишь прошлое. Давно уже следовало убрать ее куда-нибудь. Или выбросить, – Скамандер протянул за колдографией свободную руку. В глаза Грейвзу он снова старательно не смотрел. – Просто память о старом друге.

В наступившей тишине булькала под крышкой кипящая масса, шумела от ветра листва в древесных кронах. Персиваль медлил. Вложив рамку в раскрытую ладонь, он не отнял руки, и кончики их пальцев соприкасались на шершавой деревянной подложке.

– Это просто красивая девочка. Не выбрасывай, – понизив голос почти до шепота, произнес он. – Не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь. Если эта вещь дорога тебе, не нужно оправдываться.

Уж кто-кто, а Персиваль Грейвз не понаслышке знал, каково это – всю жизнь восхищаться одной-единственной женщиной. Не любить, не мечтать просыпаться рядом, даже не задумываться о браке и детях, темнокожих и темноглазых, но восхищаться неистово. И даже на исходе этой фанатичной преданности невольно сравнивать с ней каждую и долгие годы не находить даже бледных отражений.

Резко вскинув подбородок, Ньют наконец-то встретил его взгляд. Грейвз усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Прямо над тобой висит связка сушеных плодов ядовитой тентакулы. И, заметь, я даже не обвиняю тебя в контрабанде, – одним взмахом ладони он потушил пламя под котелком – дым из-под крышки начал менять оттенок на грязно-серый – и только после этого разжал пальцы. – Но скорее обвинил бы в ней, чем… в иных вещах. Тут уж можешь мне верить.

Кожа и волосы Ньюта пахли пряными травами, немножко мускусом и почему-то свечным воском. Когда глубокой ночью Персиваль засыпал, уткнувшись носом в его шею, их обоих окружал аромат сандалового дерева, фенхеля и мускатного ореха – совместный прием ванной, помимо прочего, замечательно экономил время. Когда пару дней назад Скамандер согласился на бритье опасной бритвой, и Грейвз, устроив его голову у себя на плече, прижавшись грудью к лопаткам, снимал лезвием пену с чужого подбородка, все перекрывал запах лосьона.

Целуя мягкие, отзывчивые губы, Персиваль запоминал и это тоже, потому что знал наверняка: «просто память о старом друге» – все, что в скором времени у него останется.

– Ты мне доверяешь? – уточнил он, медленно оглаживая края высоких, будто вырезанных из камня скул.

Скамандер мог бы вспомнить, что сам задавал очень похожий вопрос совсем недавно и просто из чувства справедливости сказать теперь «нет».

– Да, – на выдохе просто ответил он. – Я бы не привел тебя сюда, если бы не доверял.

Поцеловав его в последний раз, совсем скользяще-быстро, Грейвз отступил, задумчиво потирая переносицу. По ступенькам проворно взбежал нюхлер, обогнув Персиваля по широкой дуге, – потомственный правоохранитель и потомственный же воришка, они поняли друг друга с первого взгляда – запрыгнул на верстак, и Ньют отвлекся, спасая из цепких лапок блестящую алхимическую ложку.

Все без исключения животные Ньюта Скамандера были опасны, в той или иной степени. Грейвз сознательно и уверенно двигался к первому в своей жизни должностному преступлению.

Чтобы его мучить, совести пришлось бы встать в очередь.

***

Ночь выдалась тихой и безлунной. Пронзительный ветер с залива срывал с крыш одинокие снежинки, и они кружились в воздухе колючей серебристой пылью, медленно оседая на асфальт. По пустынным тротуарам гуляла поземка, в паре кварталов к западу надрывался автомобильный гудок – в той стороне, Ньют помнил отчетливо, находился федеральный банк, где полтора месяца назад он познакомился с Якобом и едва не был схвачен как грабитель, совершенно не имея в душе преступных намерений. Заиндевевший Нью-Йорк спешил погрузиться в сон. На центральных улицах Манхэттена жизнь еще кипела, но ближе к окраинам люди стремились поскорее укрыться в тепле и тесноте своих квартир.

Ньют аппарировал в узкий переулок между церковью «Вторых салемцев» и старым, почти аварийным жилым домом из красного кирпича, но мог бы, наверное, без последствий перенести их с Персивалем прямо к порогу. Переулок обрывался у ворот заводского склада, где тусклое сияние газовой лампы кое-как разгоняло густую темноту. Отступив на шаг, Грейвз быстро огляделся, потянулся за палочкой, но не вытащил из крепления. Трепетали на ветру отсыревшие лохмотья настенных листовок, на некоторых еще можно было разобрать крупно отпечатанное «Салем», на некоторых, чуть более свежих – «Цирк уродов».

Кряжистое деревянное здание, обшитое снаружи листами гофрированной жести, пустовало ровно столько же, сколько была мертва его хозяйка. По иронии судьбы, то самое волшебство, с которым «салемцы» отчаянно боролись, вернуло их церкви прежний вид – словно и не было в ее стенах никакого обскура. 

– Тина рассказала мне, как добраться, – не дожидаясь вопроса, пояснил Ньют, торопливо огибая маленький притвор. – Я уже был здесь сегодня утром. И вчера. И неделю назад. 

Зеленая краска на двери местами облупилась. Кто-то вывел белым маслом поверх: «Бог видит все», – крупно и размашисто, через обе створки. В мощных петлях, грубо и наспех приколоченных кем-то из последних прихожан, висел на цепи простой амбарный замок. Обладая достаточной силой, его наверняка можно было попросту сорвать, но до сих пор никто не попытался.

– Зачем?

– Сейчас поймешь, – печально улыбнувшись, Ньют опустил голову и нащупал в рукаве навершие волшебной палочки. – Ты когда-нибудь заходил внутрь?

– Нет, – лаконично отозвался Персиваль. – Не доводилось.

Он по-прежнему ни о чем не спрашивал. Словно в глубине души уже знал, чем обернется их прогулка. Предложение изменить планы на вечер и вместо очередного бессмысленного спуска в нью-йоркскую подземку отправиться «туда, где все началось» было воспринято Грейвзом с какой-то мрачной, безнадежной апатией, совершенно ему не свойственной.

«Хорошо. Если считаешь нужным, действуй», – сказал он и первым протянул руку для совместной аппарации.

И Ньюту отчаянно хотелось видеть в этом доверие, пусть робкое и хрупкое, как утренний сон. Вот только лгать самому себе он не привык. 

Привык отдавать, не требуя взамен, принимать удары, не отвечая – не из слабости, а потому что только так порой можно было доказать искренность своих добрых побуждений. Вытерпеть, выдержать и не отступиться. Ньют следовал по этому пути всю свою сознательную жизнь, и не жалел ни секунды – ни об одном из шрамов.

Если Персиваль не считал его человеком, достойным доверия, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, только принять. Возможно, однажды он изменил бы свое мнение. 

– Алохомора.

Замок, глухо лязгнув, поддался, и Ньют аккуратно снял его, обмотав цепь вокруг одной из скоб.

– Могу ручаться, обскур появлялся отсюда, – заметил вдруг Персиваль ровным, задумчивым голосом, кивнув на решетку ливневой канализации в пяти ярдах от церкви.

Ближайший к решетке сутулый фонарь не горел – единственный на всей улице. 

В часовне, занимавшей большую часть первого этажа, было душно и пыльно, слабо пахло миртовым деревом и птичьим пометом. Потревоженные шумом, завозились на раме стрельчатого окна голуби, громко захлопав крыльями и заворковав раскатисто и грозно. Сквозь пыльные стекла проникало достаточно света, чтобы оценить простой, почти аскетический порядок. 

Из предметов культа «салемцев» в зале совсем ничего не осталось – вынесли подчистую даже листовки и знамена. Только мебель, дешевая, почти убогая, не представляющая совершенно никакой ценности, по-прежнему находилась на своих местах: массивный обеденный стол, грубо сколоченные деревянные лавки, три стула, верстак и пустые стеллажи вдоль стен. 

Пока Грейвз с вялым любопытством оглядывался вокруг, Ньют зажег палочку и легко взбежал по лестнице. Перегнувшись через ветхие перила, махнул рукой, призывая следовать за ним.

– Здесь все обыскивали, неоднократно. И слежку устанавливали внутри и снаружи – никаких результатов, за три недели Бэрбоун ни разу не объявился. Если рассчитываешь…

– Ты однажды интересовался, как сделать ловушку для обскура, – очень тихо произнес Ньют, не сомневаясь, что будет услышан. – В некотором смысле, это она и есть. Я только об одном прошу… всегда просил: дай мне немного времени. Дай _ему_ немного времени. Десять минут, не больше.

Порывшись в карманах пальто, он извлек маленький тряпичный кисет, по виду ничем не примечательный, и, развязав узел и ослабив горловину, опустил его на пол. Персиваль изумленно вскинул брови, но вновь промолчал. 

– Ты отмечаешь Рождество? – спросил Скамандер, не глядя на него.

Повинуясь небрежным взмахам палочки, из кисета одна за другой медленно выплывали желтовато-белые парафиновые свечи, короткие и толстые, числом не меньше полусотни. Ньют зажигал их в воздухе и отправлял в центр часовни. Совсем скоро в просторном зале стало светло как днем. Маленькие огоньки горели ровно, не чадя, не оплывая и напрочь игнорируя сквозняки. Голуби вновь заволновались, утробно гудели из своего угла, раздувая сизые зобы и топорща перья. Следом за свечами из кисета потянулась гирлянда с фонариками, длинная и гибкая, как змея.

– Наверное, нет. То есть, последние пять лет не отмечал, хотя Ричи все равно каждый раз украшает дом, а Мерси печет сладости и варит эгг-ног. Как ты, возможно, заметил, они оба очень настойчивые, – тепло усмехнувшись, Персиваль на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Но ты ведь в курсе, что Рождество было месяц назад?

– Да, – пожав плечами, просто отозвался Ньют. – Не имеет значения.

По своей природе, он теперь знал наверняка, Грейвз не был ни черствым, ни жестоким. Жестким и строгим – безусловно, а еще бескомпромиссным и неуживчивым, порой прямолинейным до грубости. Но не безжалостным. И в тот момент, когда Скамандер по-настоящему это понял, ему впервые захотелось, чтобы они встретились как-нибудь иначе, в другое время и в другом качестве или хотя бы просто без взаимных предубеждений. 

Столько времени потратили впустую, а в конце оказалось: можно идти к одной цели разными путями.

В том маленьком мирке, который создал вокруг себя Грейвз, Ньюту почему-то было уютно.

Совершенно не так, как в чемодане, на ферме матери, в Экваториальной Гвинее или где угодно еще. Непривычно, даже странно, но уютно вопреки всему. Здесь была Работа – серьезная, утомительная, требующая полной отдачи, порой опасная, но совершенно необходимая. Большой дом с язвительным дворецким и ревнивой кухаркой, которая категорически не терпела чужой стряпни на своей кухне. Множество порядков и традиций, смешных и важных, как у любой семьи. И наконец, сам Персиваль. Ироничный и самоотверженный, упрямый и мудрый, стойкий и очень уязвимый.

Возвращаясь в Америку, Ньют не ожидал ничего подобного. Совершенно ничего. А теперь задумывался, почти против воли: могли бы они разделить свои миры на двоих? Научиться по-настоящему понимать друг друга? Доверять безоговорочно, как самим себе? Ведь могли бы?

Наверное, это сделало бы его очень счастливым.

Грейвз спустился обратно на первый этаж, под магические свечи. Что-то пробормотав себе под нос, взмахнул руками, и в воздухе закружились снежинки вперемешку с золотистым конфетти, а сквозь удушливые запахи нежилого дома пробился тонкий аромат хвои. Снег исчезал, не касаясь пола, но быстро присыпал гирлянды и мебель, и не таял, хотя в часовне было достаточно тепло. Запрокинув лицо к потолку, Персиваль вдруг улыбнулся, быстро, ярко и неуверенно, словно успел уже подзабыть, как это делается. И невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ, и множество слишком неловких слов вертелось на языке, но произнести вслух хоть что-нибудь Ньют не решился. 

– Здесь никогда не было так светло, – сказал Криденс, замерев на пороге маленькой, похожей на чулан комнаты.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда дверь за его спиной сама собой захлопнулась с гулким стуком.

На балкон Грейвз аппарировал уже с палочкой наизготовку, собранный и настороженный – ни следа прежней безучастности. И тут же замер, будто оглушенный. Криденс протянул руки, обнажив матово-бледные запястья. Правое наискось перечеркивал тонкий шнурок с подвеской, тускло блеснувшей покрытым пленкой патины серебром.

Ньют был совершенно уверен, что когда-то уже видел похожий символ – разделенная пополам окружность в равностороннем треугольнике – мог бы в этом поклясться, но не получалось вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах.

– Я звал вас. Вы говорили, что сразу придете, но не приходили. И здесь тоже ложь, – грустно упрекнул Бэрбоун, делая маленький шаг вперед. – А я ведь искренне считал вас своим другом. Единственным другом, мистер Грейвз.

Персиваль, прикипев взглядом к подвеске, ответил не сразу. Заняв позицию между обскуром и мракоборцем, готовый в любой момент защитить и того, и другого, Ньют терпеливо выжидал. Атмосфера с появлением Криденса сразу перестала быть сказочной, хотя свечи по-прежнему горели, снег и конфетти вихрились под потолком, а на гирляндах едва слышно звенели, покачиваясь, маленькие рождественские колокольчики.

– Сними это.

Широко распахнув глаза, Криденс шумно, резко вдохнул и замотал головой. 

– Вы сами дали мне…

– Не я, – сухо оборвал его Грейвз и повторил, еще более требовательно. – Снимай. 

Обскуриал колебался. Прижав правую руку к груди, словно в попытке защитить подарок, он еще сильнее ссутулил плечи, снова замотал головой. Еще один судорожный вздох – и лицо Бэрбоуна исказилось в болезненной гримасе, он часто заморгал слипшимися ресницами, но длинные, неуклюжие пальцы уже дергали шнурок, пытаясь распутать. От острого сочувствия к нему у Ньюта заныло где-то в животе. Он хотел вмешаться, но Персиваль вдруг зашептал, лихорадочно, азартно, обращаясь скорее к самому себе:

– Я теперь понял, я почти наверняка понял…

Забрав кулон, он сразу же отступил в сторону, отвернулся к центру зала и, держа подвеску на уровне глаз, полностью сосредоточился на ней. 

– Криденс, – мягко позвал Ньют.

Бэрбоун медленно перевел на него пустой, помертвевший взгляд и едва заметно кивнул. Его восковая бледность бросалась в глаза даже в теплом, рассеянном сиянии многочисленных свечей. Две недели назад, на заснеженной улице перед домом Персиваля, обскуриал выглядел точно так же, даже куцый пиджачок и лоснящиеся на коленях брюки по-прежнему были на нем. Что он ел все это время, где ночевал и укрывался от холода, что поддерживало в нем горение жизни – Ньют не мог себе даже представить. 

– Ты напал на тех людей, в кафе и на площади, потому что хотел привлечь внимание?

– Я хотел быть одним из них, – с видимым трудом разомкнув челюсти, оборонил Криденс. – Хотел, чтобы меня… помнили.

– _Они были счастливы, и должны были заплатить?_ – уголки губ Скамандера печально опустились.

– Вы ничего не знаете.

На скулах Криденса проступила тень румянца. Слабая, едва заметная, – и все же Ньют немного воспрял духом. Хотелось положить руку на острое плечо Бэрбоуна в простом жесте ободрения, убедиться, что ладонь не пройдет сквозь пустоту. Что Криденс _действительно_ сумел как-то выжить после атаки мракоборцев в метро – вопреки всему. 

– Никто не должен был пострадать. Просто иначе они не видят, не замечают. Проходят мимо. Им нет дела, – Криденс говорил неразборчиво и тихо, на грани шепота, и постепенно перешел на монотонный речитатив. – Никому нет дела. Иногда я просто больше не могу. А тот, кто внутри меня, – он всегда начеку, всегда ждет этого, хочет вырваться. 

– И, конечно же, ты не можешь это контролировать. Как удобно, – скептически заметил Грейвз, по-прежнему занятый изучением кулона.

– Могу, – просто ответил Криденс. – Но иногда мне _хочется_ его выпустить.

В эту минуту Скамандеру вдруг разом вспомнилось все, что рассказывал ему Персиваль о жертвах обскура. Частити Бэрбоун никогда не выйдет замуж. Генри Шоу не станет тридцать первым президентом Соединенных Штатов – и тридцать вторым не станет. Шестнадцать ни в чем не повинных маглов не вернутся домой с работы. Мистер Абернети не один месяц будет оправляться от травмы, как и несколько магловских подростков, отмечавших в кафе начало нового года.

В мире должен был существовать способ оборвать этот порочный круг. Иной, нежели еще одно убийство.

– Прости, что не смог помочь тебе раньше, Криденс. Мне правда очень жаль, – искренне признался Ньют. – Но теперь все закончилось. Ты можешь пойти с нами.

Криденс промолчал, и в часовне вновь повисла тягостная, напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь голубиной возней и тихим, мелодичным перезвоном колокольчиков. Устало опустив руку с кулоном, Грейвз потер лицо свободной ладонью и произнес, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

– А мы-то гадали, как этот ублюдок умудряется с таким апломбом держаться в камере особого режима… Выходит, Пиквери с самого начала была права.

Повернувшись к нему всем корпусом, Ньют многозначительно покачал головой, пытаясь предостеречь, но лишь подтолкнул к дальнейшим откровениям.

– Канал связи с обскуром, – неохотно пояснил Персиваль. – Гриндевальд действительно сумел его наладить. Как – не знаю, нужно будет показать эту штуку ребятам из сектора артефактов. Но темной магией от нее фонит за милю.

Скамандеру понадобилось время, чтобы с предельной осторожностью подобрать слова для уточняющего вопроса.

– Гриндевальд питался энергией обскура?

– Не только. Предполагаю, что система работает в обе стороны. При грамотном объединении двух магических потенциалов можно добиться кратного увеличения суммарного уровня энергии, – запнувшись, Грейвз безразлично пожал плечами. – Сложно объяснить. И я не эксперт. Нужно как можно скорее…

Он вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове и замер, неподвижно уставившись в одну точку. Разум кольнула неясная тревога. Ньют растерянно оглянулся на Криденса, но обскуриал снова поник, опустив голову и нервно теребя засаленные края рукавов,   
словно предыдущая эмоциональная вспышка лишила его последних сил. 

Спустя несколько мгновений Персиваль повел плечами, спокойно, без каких-либо предосторожностей спрятал кулон во внутренний карман плаща и отошел к перилам.

– Я смогу обеспечить вам два или три дня форы, – неожиданно хриплым голосом начал он, тяжело опершись о деревянную перекладину обеими руками. – Этого будет достаточно, если сядете на пароход до Саутгемптона завтра вечером. 

Волшебный снегопад постепенно слабел. Последние робкие снежинки растворились в воздухе, не пролетев и нескольких дюймов. Порыв ветра ударил снаружи в окна, загудела дымовая труба, и пушистая рождественская гирлянда, протянутая от восточной стены до западной, качнулась и погасла. Буря, поднявшаяся в душе Ньюта, заполнила сознание без остатка безумной смесью радости, облегчения, благодарности, щемящей тоски. И схлынула. Осталась только тоска и предчувствие неизбежной разлуки. 

Ньют уже забыл, когда в последний раз так тяготился необходимостью новых странствий.

Персиваль по-прежнему стоял к нему спиной, напряженный и бесконечно уставший одновременно, и отчего-то вдруг напомнил Скамандеру героя греческих мифов. Сизифа, приговорённого богами вкатывать на гору камень, который, едва достигнув вершины, раз за разом скатывался вниз.

– Ты уверен? – негромко уточнил Ньют, встав рядом, плечом к плечу.

Подчиняясь его воле, свечи в зале гасли одна за другой.

– Я уверен, что выпускаю в мир чудовище, – спокойно и твердо отозвался Грейвз, совершенно не заботясь о том, что Криденс может его услышать. – И на этот раз мне хотелось бы ошибиться… Ко дню вашего прибытия в Англию, Министерство уже точно будет в курсе. Я свяжусь с Альбусом Дамблдором, постараюсь заручиться его поддержкой. Вас не экстрадируют в любом случае, но могут судить коллегией Визенгамота за преступление против всего магического сообщества. Обскур едва не выдал нас не-магам.

– Никто ведь не узнает, – перебил его Ньют, беспомощно кусая губы. – Никто не узнает, что Криденс отплывет со мной.

Грейвз медленно покачал головой, прижав левую ладонь к виску.

– Я вернусь, когда все уляжется. Когда Криденсу… станет лучше. Я обязательно вернусь, Персиваль!

– Не знаю, кто встретит вас здесь… _мистер Скамандер_ , – глухо произнес Грейвз, выпрямляясь. – Увезите обскура из моей страны, большего я не желаю, а за последствия готов ответить. И отвечу, не сомневайтесь. То, что произошло здесь в ночь на восьмое декабря, не должно повториться в Лондоне. Министерство _будет_ поставлено в известность, равно как и МАКУСА. Теперь это целиком и полностью ваша игра. Поймете вы или нет, я _не могу_ поступить иначе. 

Ньюта будто ударили ногой в живот, дышать вдруг стало невозможно, и несколько мгновений он беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь вымолвить хоть слово.

Так самоубийственно глупо. И честно. И жестоко.

Все же Персиваль умел быть жестоким, на этот счет Скамандер ошибся.

– Ваш чемодан, билеты, самое необходимое в дороге,– монотонно перечислял Грейвз, неотрывно наблюдая за пламенем последней парящей свечи. – Ни о чем не беспокойтесь. Отдохните этой ночью. Желаю вам удачи, мистер Скамандер, с вашей книгой и с вашей миссией. С любым вашим начинанием. Будьте счастливы.

Он аппарировал прежде, чем Ньют сумел ответить. И Скамандер откуда-то знал наверняка: не к дому. Персиваль прощался навсегда, всерьез собираясь обеспечить ему спокойное возвращение на родину, а затем сдаться на милость закона. Наверное, Ньют должен был этого ожидать.

Но не ожидал.

Криденс, шаркая ногами как дряхлый старик, заковылял в дальнюю комнату, очевидно, принадлежавшую ему раньше. Пару минут спустя Скамандер обнаружил его перед пустым платяным шкафом. 

Новый поворот в своей судьбе Бэрбоун принял безропотно.

Ньют обещал о нем позаботиться. Грейвз обещал им обоим билеты на пароход и временное прикрытие. А лично Ньюту он никогда и ничего не обещал, так что все было по справедливости.

«Будьте счастливы, мистер Грейвз», – мог бы сказать ему Скамандер, если бы успел, если бы они снова хоть на минуту встретились.

Но, положа руку на сердце, сказать хотелось совершенно другое.

***

Куини всегда обоснованно считала, что удивить ее непросто, а уж застать врасплох – и того сложнее. Талант легилимента пробудился в ней первым из всех магических талантов, и к двадцати трем годам младшая мисс Голдштейн знала о людях достаточно, чтобы предсказывать их действия с точностью, которой позавидовал бы любой прорицатель.

Но чутко дремавшего за ее рабочим столом главу департамента магического правопорядка Куини ни за что не смогла бы предвидеть. 

– Ваш рабочий день начался двадцать минут назад, мисс Голдштейн, – бесцветно заметил он, выпрямляясь на стуле.

Куини на миг задержала дыхание, потом выдохнула полной грудью, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца. Пронежившись в постели на полчаса дольше положенного, она попыталась было сократить время на утренние сборы, но как обычно не преуспела, и по главной лестнице к лифтам пришлось бежать с такой скоростью, что чудом выдержали каблуки.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Грейвз, этого больше не повторится, – без тени испуга покаялась Куини.

Ментальные щиты начальник выставил добросовестно. Вот только покрасневшие глаза, сизую щетину на подбородке, всегда безупречно выбритом, и мятый воротник рубашки выдавали его с головой. 

– У меня к вам будет один вопрос, – сразу, предупредил Грейвз и, поднявшись на ноги, нервно одернул полы длинного пиджака. – Можете не отвечать, если сочтете его слишком… личным. Мне известно, что вы встречаетесь с не-магом, владельцем булочной, затрудняюсь сейчас вспомнить фамилию…

– Вы ошибаетесь, – резко оборвала его Куини.

Она прошла к вешалке, скинула с плеч пальто, аккуратно устроила на крючке берет и лишь после этого повернулась к Грейвзу, чтобы одарить прямым, уверенным взглядом и дежурной улыбкой.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Оставьте, – глава департамента досадливо поморщился, обогнул стол, и Голдштейн ощутила слабый запах какой-то травяной настойки – настолько слабый, что сперва решила, он ей померещился. – Я знаю наверняка. В данный момент речь не идет о том, чтобы… Одним словом, я вас не обвиняю. Просто скажите: ваш друг добился того, о чем мечтал, живет той жизнью, о которой мечтал, и пусть вы не можете…

Он замолчал, прижав правую руку к губам, мучительно подбирая слова, и Куини в конце концов пришла на помощь:

– Не могу разделить это с ним?

– Примерно, – Грейвз отрывисто кивнул, и уставился на нее с каким-то недоверчивым ожиданием. – Скажите, вам этого достаточно?

Спустя почти минуту давящей испытывающей тишины Куинни ответила ему честно, позволив давней, глубоко загнанной боли на мгновение проявиться в голосе:

– Нет. И никогда не будет достаточно. Но я эгоистка, мистер Грейвз. Слишком эгоистка, чтобы не верить – со мной он стал бы еще счастливее.

Почти не изменившись в лице, Грейвз отвел взгляд.

– Благодарю, я вас понял.

И ушел. По словам Тины, заперся в своем кабинете до позднего вечера и даже с докладом к себе не пустил, а на дежурный брифинг попросту не явился.


	8. Эпилог

_Я хочу вместе с горным орлом к поднебесной подняться свободе,_  
_Ведь душа – это хрупкая птица, живущая только в полете._  
_И пускай в мире больше кипящей смолы, чем цветущей сирени!_  
_Я сильнее судьбы – я твои обнимаю колени._  
Т. Шаов

«Не принимайте более двух ложек в день, – писал Ньют на клочке плотной желтоватой бумаги. – Эффект не наступает сразу, возможно, потребуется несколько часов. Прошу вас, имейте терпение».

Посмотрев на свет содержимое флакона, Грейвз невесело усмехнулся, покачал головой и вернул зелье на прикроватный столик. Подробный рецепт обнаружился на обратной стороне записки: сроки, дозировки, параметры варки.

«Береги себя, Персиваль».

В груди второй день глухо ныло, но Непростительные и их последствия тут были совершенно не при чем.

***

Теперь, зная правду, Тина видела департамент магического правопорядка в ином свете и уже не могла понять, почему не замечала этого раньше: клубок змей, сплетенных настолько тесно, что поймать на лжи кого-то одного не представлялось возможным. Ее окружали знакомые лица, на стол ложились служебные записки, в которых день ото дня не появлялось ничего нового, за ланчем, помимо текущих дел, обсуждали недавний развод благополучной с виду четы мракоборцев из главного бюро, а Гриндевальда почти не упоминали. Разве что вскользь, как давно решенный вопрос.

Может, именно это и казалось Тине неестественным. Все вокруг отчаянно спешили вернуться к рутине, забыть декабрьскую ночь, когда сообщество волшебников Америки едва себя не обнаружило, создать иллюзию спокойной, размеренной жизни, и пир во время чумы выглядел самой подходящей аналогией подобному безумию. Ведь на самом деле ничего не закончилось. Под шелухой напускного равнодушия зрело что-то темное и злое, как обскур. 

Ночами Тине почти не спалось. В памяти снова и снова всплывали косые взгляды и шепотки за спиной, слухи и эпизоды с участием коллег из разных отделов.

Вот Эган из группы быстрого реагирования. Двуличный человек, своим всегда говорит одно, а наверх – другое. Вот Лопес из двести восемнадцатого, горячая голова. Легко представить ее в окружении радикалов, выступающей против «гнета и тирании не-магов». Вот Каллахан, неизменно веселый и рассеянный, с привычкой безо всякой магии складывать из графиков дежурств оригами – зачем ему вдруг понадобился срочный отпуск?

Когда за окнами начинало светать, голова Тины гудела от напряжения. Откуда нанесут удар? Есть ли в департаменте хоть кто-то, на кого можно положиться? Знает ли обо всем госпожа Президент, и выстоит ли МАКУСА, если сторонники Гриндевальда внезапно атакуют? 

На соседней кровати безмятежно спала Куини, которая сейчас и всегда была для Тины самым дорогим в мире существом и нуждалась в защите и опеке, несмотря на то, что обе они давно выросли. Возвращаясь с работы, Тина сразу наглухо закрывала свои мысли. Сестра обижалась и тревожилась, но такова была необходимая жертва – ради ее же спокойствия.

В канун предварительных слушаний ажиотаж разгорелся вокруг требований австрийского посла, категоричных, неожиданных и высказанных в самый последний момент. На все время заседания в Вулворт-билдинг не допускалась пресса, а в самом зале должны были находиться только обвиняемый с конвоем, судьи и прокурор – якобы для разрешения «простых формальностей», к которым отнесли, в том числе, и применение на допросах Веритасерума. 

Тине очень хотелось обсудить подобный ход процедуры с мистером Грейвзом, развеять свои худшие подозрения или же укрепить их. Но попасть в кабинет начальника ей в тот день не удалось: мистер Грейвз никого не принимал, дверь была зачарована на поглощение любого шума, а инструктаж перед ночным дежурством провел один из старших мракоборцев.

Наутро, привычным движением запуская лифт, Рэд спросил у нее:

– Большой день, а, Голдштейн?

– Самый обычный, – зачем-то соврала Тина. – Ничего особенного.

– Ну-ну.

За рабочим столом ей не сиделось. Просмотрев несколько накладных на поддельный «Костерост», партию которого недавно обнаружили в одной из клиник на восточном побережье, Тина поняла, что едва ли сможет сегодня сосредоточиться на бумагах. Попробовала отпечатать на машинке чистовик рапорта – зачарованная, машинка могла печатать и сама, но делала много ошибок, – но пальцы почему-то дрожали и не попадали по клавишам.

В конце концов, ноги сами привели Тину обратно к лифтам. 

– Сектор предварительного заключения, пожалуйста.

Незнакомый домовик с острым хмурым лицом молча нажал на кнопку и опустил рычаг.

Что она рассчитывала найти там, внизу, Тина едва ли смогла бы ответить. Может, ей нужно было убедиться еще раз, что Гриндевальд по-прежнему сидит в камере и ждет своей участи, осознав наконец неотвратимость судебного вердикта. Может, нужно было увидеть самой, как его поведут в зал заседаний, потому что только себе, своим собственным глазам Тина теперь могла верить. 

А может, внутреннее чутье просто вело ее к финалу, почти против воли, потому что подсознательно Тина уже знала: что-то случится именно сейчас. Потому что так не могло продолжаться вечно. В воздухе уже отчетливо ощущалась высшая стадия напряжения, как бывает за несколько секунд до грозы. 

Коридор перед лифтом на тюремном этаже на этот раз не был пуст.

– Здравствуй, милая, – мягко улыбнувшись, произнесла Бернадетт, шагнув в кабину.

К этой встрече Тина оказалась не готова – уж точно не сейчас, когда душа и мысли метались по лабиринту страхов и подозрений. Машинально открыв рот, она так и не смогла выдавить из себя ни звука. От жгучего стыда за невыполненное обещание кровь моментально прилила к щекам, а по позвоночнику будто провели наждачкой. Тина нервно дернула плечами и судорожно сжала кулаки в карманах брюк, лихорадочно пытаясь подобрать слова для извинений.

Фотография дочери Бернадетт по-прежнему лежала в верхнем ящике ее стола. Починить рамку у Тины так и не вышло, снова заговорить с Гриндевальдом о судьбе девушки – тоже. А потом стало вовсе не до этого. Мистер Грейвз в своем предостережении озвучил сразу все ее тайные страхи, и так же разом они обрели над Тиной власть – над всеми ее мыслями и чувствами. Привычки забывать свои клятвы у младшего мракоборца Голдштейн не было, но попытки вычислить врага в рядах союзников оказались для нее слишком…

Слишком. 

Пока она переминалась с ноги на ногу, Бернадетт отступила в угол, и обе женщины застыли плечом к плечу в неловкой паузе. Спустя почти полминуты домовик-лифтер обернулся и выжидательно приподнял седые кустистые брови. Бернадетт не торопилась называть свой пункт назначения, а Тина не могла себе позволить молча выйти из кабины, сделав вид, что не было никакой договоренности. 

– Интересно, что там будет на этот раз? – спросила вдруг Бернадетт, с улыбкой глядя в пространство перед собой. – Мы никогда не знаем заранее. Что может быть светлого у отъявленного убийцы? Казалось бы, ничего. И все же находится что-то, иной раз настолько прекрасное, что не понимаешь: как мог человек с таким прошлым обратиться однажды в чудовище?

– До приговора еще далеко. Сегодня только предварительные слушания, – с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, напомнила Тина.

– Я знаю. Но поверь мне, милая, – повернувшись к ней, экзекутор медленно покачала головой, – Пелена Смерти не отпускает. Если кому-то суждено однажды угаснуть в ее глубинах – так и случится, чуть раньше или чуть позже. Можно получить отсрочку, но казнь все равно состоится.

Что было в ее словах – намек, предупреждение или угроза – Тина не поняла. Просто вдруг стало неуютно, будто крытый жестяными листами пол начал таять под ногами. Впереди, за пределами лифта, был только пустой белый коридор. Никто не звал ее оттуда, не обещал поймать, удержать и успокоить. 

Острое ощущение собственного одиночества придало решимости. В один широкий шаг оказавшись в коридоре, Тина обернулась, и тот же миг Бернадетт произнесла, тихо и нараспев: 

– Сектор исполнения наказаний, – и домовик, ворчливо отозвавшись «сделаем», поспешил отправить лифт на пятнадцать уровней выше.

В тамбуре перед камерой было душно, пахло дымом – так сильно, что слезились глаза. Тускло горела под потолком лампа без плафона. Один из дежурных обедал за маленьким квадратным столом, другой выбивал трубку о каблук, третий, казалось, дремал, прижавшись лбом к обзорному стеклу. В углу на неудобном стуле, ссутулившись и задумчиво постукивая механическим карандашом по корешку блокнота, сидел Морис Флеминг. Он первым поприветствовал Тину. Сдержанно кивнул, тут же вновь погрузившись в размышления. 

Прежде Тина не встречала его здесь. Какие-либо контакты с подследственным вне допросной комнаты в обязанности Флеминга не входили, а проявлять служебную инициативу он не умел. 

– Конвой уже должен был прийти, – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заметил мракоборец с трубкой. Его имени Тина не знала.

Гриндевальд по другую сторону зеркала Гезелла тоже сидел за столом, сложив ладони под подбородком.

Всего два дня назад на очной ставке со старичком-зельеваром из китайского квартала, весь облик Гриндевальда был исполнен торжества и превосходства. Над свидетелем он подшучивал, Флемингу дерзил, конвой несколько раз обвинил в непроходимой тупости. Но сейчас – перед судом – все это вдруг исчезло. К немалому удивлению Тины, через стекло от нее находился изможденный, осунувшийся волшебник, казалось, полностью утративший надежду и волю к жизни. 

На столе перед ним стояли часы-будильник с застывшими стрелками, на которые Гриндевальд смотрел неотрывно. 

– Что происходит? – нахмурившись, спросила Тина.

Дремавший у стекла мракоборец шумно выдохнул, повернул голову и уставился на нее мутным, осоловелым взглядом.

– Ничего, – пожав плечами, снова подал голос владелец трубки. – Ждем.

– Нет, я имела в виду, откуда эти…

– Вы что-то хотели уточнить, мисс Голдштейн? – монотонно произнес Флеминг из своего угла.

Он никогда и ничем не интересовался – даже вот так, в рамках службы. Никогда не задавал вопросов, которых не было в его блокноте, и ни с кем из коллег не заговаривал первым. Казалось, внутренней потребности в общении Флеминг не испытывал вовсе и относился к нему как к обязанности, тяжкой и обременительной.

– Вы будете на слушаниях? – сбившись с мысли, полюбопытствовала Тина.

– Нет.

– А мистер Грейвз? Вы не знаете?

– Не знаю.

Помолчав немного, он добавил:

– Я передал все материалы коллегии судей. Зачем мне присутствовать?

Тина неловко пожала плечами и снова обернулась к зеркалу. 

Бледный, с немытыми, спутанными волосами и светлой клочковатой бородой, с опухшими веками и тонкими синеватыми губами, с нервной дрожью во всем теле – разве это был тот Геллерт Гриндевальд, за которым она наблюдала последние недели? Руническая вязь на полу и стенах его камеры вытягивала волшебство до капли, и чем значительнее был магический потенциал заключенного, тем хуже он чувствовал себя в этом месте. И все же раньше Гриндевальд вел себя так, словно никаких рун вокруг него не было. Как получилось, что лишь теперь, спустя два месяца, они набрали силу?

Почему-то никому кроме Тины это не казалось странным.

С глухим лязгом открылась стальная дверь. В коридор, пригнувшись, вошел начальник конвойной охраны старший мракоборец Билл Коста. Плечистый и сутулый, с длинной шеей и крючковатым носом, он напоминал огромного стервятника в плаще и шляпе – Тина была уверена, что именно так выглядел его патронус.

– Посторонних прошу покинуть этаж, – без предисловий заявил Коста и, придерживая дверь рукой, кивнул кому-то в коридоре.

В тамбур шагнули еще двое мракоборцев. И без того тесное, душное помещение стало похоже на банку с консервированными сардинами. Тина почувствовала, что задыхается, и поспешила к выходу. За спиной Флеминг медленно, как в полусне, произнес: «Да, конечно. Сейчас». Но так и остался на своем стуле в углу, в то время, как Тина с трудом проталкивалась между занявшими дверной проем конвоирами,

От самой камеры и на всем пути следования заключенного была выставлена дополнительная охрана. Целую армию самых компетентных собрали со всей Северной Америки, и даже офис на Аляске командировал троих.

«Вот и все, – с неожиданной злостью думала Тина, шагая по прямому белому коридору обратно к лифтам. – Вот и все. Ничего не случится. Ты боишься призраков».

Элита магической безопасности континента против единственного человека, который по тем или иным причинам уже отчаялся и не выглядел готовым к борьбе. Который просто ждал приговора, отсчитывая время по сломанным часам. Тине так и не удалось толком разглядеть циферблат, но почему-то она была уверена…

Полвосьмого.

Часы-будильник Криденса Бэрбоуна, взятые из хранилища вещдоков на имя младшего мракоборца Порпентины Голдштейн, всегда показывали половину восьмого.

Кто-то из постовых окликнул ее, пока Тина, не чувствуя под собой ног, бежала назад к камере, но остановить не попытался. Дверной проем снова оказался закрыт чужими спинами – не меньше полудюжины конвоиров сгрудилось вокруг, и пробиться через это оцепление у Тины не было шансов. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы закричачть, но вдруг охранники расступились сами. Из тамбура, бешено вращая глазами, вылетел Коста. Взмыленный, без шляпы, с багровыми пятнами на лице, он плечом оттолкнул к стене одного из подчиненных и даже не заметил этого. Без сопротивления скользнув в образовавшийся проход, Тина снова оказалась в дымном тамбуре.

Гриндевальда не было ни там, ни за стеклом. Внутренняя дверь, распахнутая настежь, мелко дрожала, оказавшись на границе магического поля. Часы лежали на полу, и не меньше десяти человек собрались вокруг, глядя на них с разной степенью потрясения.

– Здесь срабатывают портключи? – полузадушенно спросила Тина, с трудом узнавая собственный голос.

Трое дежурных одновременно вскинули головы. Пустые остекленевшие взгляды, восковая бледность кожи, медленная, монотонная речь…

– Да кто их знает? – рассеянно отозвался мракоборец, чей обед до сих пор исходил паром на столе. – В камере – нет, конечно, а тут…

На щеке возле рта у него был томатный соус, в густых усах запутались крошки.

Флеминг, единственный из участников сцены сохранивший полную невозмутимость, наклонился и, прежде чем кто-то успел ему помешать, поднял часы и задумчиво повертел их в руках.

– Зачарован на прикосновение строго определенного человека, – спокойно заметил он, словно бы не осознавая степень своего риска. – Скорее всего, одноразовый. Очень удобно. 

– Как он его вынес, Гормлайт побери? – уточнил кто-то из конвоиров. – И откуда… Кто передал заключенному портключ?

– Я не помню, – сообщил Флеминг, равнодушно пожимая плечами, и, обернувшись к группе дежурных, уточнил: 

– А вы?

***

Тина была уверена, что ее перехватят в одном из коридоров департамента. Остановят и скажут: пройдемте с нами, мисс Голдштейн, нужно уточнить некоторые факты. Покажут бумагу с ее подписью, которую гоблин-хранитель, разумеется, с удовольствием предоставит следственной группе. Спросят: так когда вы примкнули к фанатикам Гриндевальда? Или нет, лучше начните с самого начала. Чем вас привлекли его идеи?

Однако до своего кабинета она добралась беспрепятственно – главное бюро выглядело практически вымершим. Из некоторых офисов доносился стук печатных машинок, но в коридорах не было ни души.

Мистер Грейвз собственной персоной сидел на краю ее стола, сдвинув в сторону высокую стопку гроссбухов. Одного взгляда на его лицо Тине хватило, чтобы понять: знает. И про Гриндевальда, и про портключ, и даже про то, откуда этот портключ взялся.

– Вам приходилось бывать в Старом Свете? – как ни в чем не бывало, поинтересовался шеф, складывая руки на груди.

С трудом сглотнув, Тина прикрыла за собой дверь.

– Нет, сэр.

– Досадно, – тяжело вздохнул он. – В Лондоне я тоже никогда не был, надеюсь, сможем быстро сориентироваться на месте. Я поддерживал переписку кое с кем из британского корпуса мракоборцев, еще с войны, но не уверен, что к ним можно будет обратиться без последствий.

Ото всех пережитых потрясений у Тины шла кругом голова, и безграничное спокойствие мистера Грейвза, вместо того, чтобы передаться ей, только подлило масла в огонь. Странности в поведении главы департамента – пожалуй, единственного, кроме Куини и Ньюта, кого Тина просто не могла подозревать – поставили ее теперь на грань истерики. 

– Гриндевальд… сбежал, – это все-таки нужно было озвучить. – Сэр, клянусь вам, я не понимаю… Я действительно не знаю, ничего не знаю, я просто забрала вещи Криденса из хранилища, они лежали у меня на столе, потом вы прислали мне ту записку, что Куини в клинике, ее осматривают… Я просто не могла…

Сверток, вновь запакованный в крафт, мистеру Грейвзу передал кто-то другой. Тревожась за судьбу сестры, Тина просто оставила его, даже не спрятав в один из запирающихся ящиков, ограничилась тем, что в безумной спешке заколдовала дверь кабинета. В тот момент она ничего не заподозрила. Мистеру Грейвзу нужны были вещдоки, Тина отвлеклась и не смогла принести их вовремя – следовательно, босс послал кого-то в ее кабинет. Ничего из ряда вон она в этом не видела, а запирающее заклинание было в большей степени формальностью, коллектив главного бюро в то время казался ей достаточно сплоченным и…

Но кому, в самом деле, могли понадобиться эти бесполезные, не имеющие никакой магической силы мелочи? Почему портключ непременно нужно было изготовить, используя одну из них?

– У нас не так много времени, – мягко обозначил мистер Грейвз. – Я отправил послание вашей сестре, через пару минут она будет здесь. Вы сможете попрощаться.

Сердце камнем ухнуло куда-то вниз, в ушах зазвенело. Пришлось опереться рукой о стену, чтобы удержать равновесие.

– А потом?

– Сядьте, Тина. Сядьте, пожалуйста, и послушайте меня.

Как она добралась до стула на ватных ногах, Тина не помнила. В себя ее привел тихий, полный скрытого напряжения голос мистера Грейвза, который, очевидно, вел рассказ уже некоторое время, глядя в пространство перед собой. Совсем как Бернадетт недавно.

– Примерно неделю назад одна широко известная в дипломатических кругах личность оформила на свое имя портключ до Лондона. Запрос был подан официально, от австрийского консульства, все необходимые формальности соблюдены, никому в секторе артефактов и в голову не пришло отказать. Высшая степень нахальства, для нас с вами недоступная, – сухо усмехнувшись, он покачал головой. – Им было даже безразлично, что все прошедшие регистрацию портключи отслеживаются. Момент активации автоматически отмечается в специальном журнале. Четверть часа назад Гриндевальд сбежал из своей камеры, использовав незарегистрированный портключ. Десять минут назад был активирован портключ из хранилища. А дипломат, запросивший его, все еще находится в Нью–Йорке.

– Я не понимаю, – так же тихо отозвалась Тина. – Хранилище ограбили?

– Нет. Тогда – нет. В этом-то все и дело, – расцепив руки, мистер Грейвз достал из брючного кармана маленькую коробочку с номерным знаком и поставил на стол рядом с собой. – А вот теперь – да.

Тишина, возникшая после его слов, казалась Тине настолько оглушительной, настолько физически осязаемой, что давила на плечи.

– Но почему вы так уверены… То есть, это же может быть просто совпадение. Он ведь хотел развязать войну здесь, в Нью-Йорке. 

– Полагаю, в приоритете для Гриндевальда сейчас все-таки поиск обскура. Два месяца он ждал его в тюрьме, едва ли теперь легко отступится, – сделав короткую паузу, мистер Грейвз опустил взгляд в пол. – А Криденс Бэрбоун через пять дней будет в Саутгемптоне. И у нас с вами есть только эти пять дней, чтобы как-то предотвратить их встречу.

– В Саутгемптоне? Почему Криденс будет в Саутгемптоне?

– Потому что я сам отправил его туда. И принял меры, как мне казалось достаточные, чтобы затруднить любые поиски. Взял артефакт, через который Гриндевальд поддерживал связь с обскуром и замкнул его на… другого человека, – он снова замолк на несколько мгновений, потом добавил с горечью: – В этом не было никакого смысла. Портключ из хранилища был взят неделю назад, то есть, еще неделю назад Гриндевальд предполагал именно такое развитие событий. Как – я не знаю. Я просчитался, Тина. Он снова меня обыграл.

Нахмурив брови, мистер Грейвз взмахнул рукой, а верхний ящик стола, чудом не выскочив из пазов, уперся Тине в живот.

– И знаете, что еще? Признаться, это повергло меня в недоумение. Такое же плетение чар как на кулоне, который я забрал у обскура – вот здесь, – его ладонь указывала на обломки деревянной рамки, лежавшей поверх бумаг. – Чья это колдография?

Тина беспомощно смотрела на него в ответ, не понимая уже ровным счетом ничего.

Бернадетт оплакивала пропавшую без вести дочь, просила о помощи. Бесконечно юная и жизнерадостная Лора улыбалась в объектив камеры, а теперь о ее судьбе ничего не было известно.

А возможно ее, этой Лоры, никогда и не существовало. 

– Вы храните предмет, который должен был связать _вас_ с Гриндевальдом на энергетическом уровне так прочно, как не связывает кровное родство и узы брака. Откуда он у вас? Тина, хорошо подумайте и ответьте. Я верю, что вы невиновны, что кто-то просто хочет вас подставить, хотя не вижу в этом особого смысла. Но мне нужно понять, зачем Гриндевальду нужна была магическая связь именно с вами, чего он хотел от вас. 

– Магическая связь? – тупо переспросила Тина. – С Гриндевальдом?

– На ваше счастье, ритуал не завершился.

Почти минуту они просидели в молчании, мистер Грейвз ждал ответа, а Тина снова не могла найти слов. Мятущаяся душа ее постепенно успокаивалась, тревога отступала, сменяясь апатией. Мысли потекли в совершенно постороннем направлении, перед глазами возникла дверь в кабинет мистера Грейвза, под которой уже наверняка собралась целая толпа мракоборцев. Кто-то должен был известить Президента, коллегию судей и австрийского посла. Наверняка и до журналистов, с самого утра донимавших швейцара у главного входа, уже дошли обрывки новостей.

«Будь что будет», – в глухом отчаянии решила Тина, и вновь именно безнадежность придала ей сил.

– Преданность и чувство долга, – произнес наконец шеф, грустно улыбнувшись. – Я бы атаковал его, и сейчас бы атаковал. Обскура. Знаю, что вы пытались решить вопрос иначе, успокоить и защитить его во время столкновения в метро, как и мистер Скамандер, и потому, наверное, меня не поймете. Но таков принцип меньшего зла: пожертвовать одной жизнью и спасти этим множество других. И я бы атаковал его, без колебаний, потому что таков был мой _долг_.

Прижав ладонь ко лбу, мистер Грейвз скривился как от боли.

– Вот чего ждал Гриндевальд в своей камере. Их связь снова не дала бы обскуру исчезнуть окончательно. Не исключаю, что он рассчитывал на этот раз воспользоваться не своей, а вашей силой и вашей жизнью, чтобы поддержать его в критический момент. А дальше обскур пришел бы за ним, окончательно прирученный, как за иллюзией любви, дружбы и принятия. Я говорил об этом мистеру Скамандеру, скажу и вам: Криденс Бэрбоун _погиб_ в начале декабря. То, что от него осталось, мыслит и ведет себя не как живой человек, но все же не полностью лишено желаний и эмоций. Просто они очень примитивны, а потому предсказуемы и управляемы. Не знаю, кто он сейчас. Не знаю, можно ли его как-то спасти, обратить процесс… Не знаю. И до сих пор не думаю, что стоит пытаться, рискуя при этом миллионами чужих жизней.

– Но вы не стали его атаковать, – напомнила Тина, уцепившись за эту часть исповеди, как за единственно прозрачную. – Вы отослали его в Англию.

– Да. Но поверьте, не потому, что вовремя разгадал хитроумный замысел Гриндевальда. Причина была гораздо... проще. Я проиграл вчистую, – повторил он, а потом, убрав руку от лица, повернулся всем корпусом к единственному в помещении окну. – Если мы с вами ничего не предпримем, через пять дней мистер Скамандер… Ньют окажется в полном одиночестве между нестабильным обскуром и сильнейшим темным волшебником столетия.

– Что?.. 

Через клапан стеклянной трубы, обеспечивавшей связь между отделами департамента, с низким, гулким звуком пробралась упитанная бумажная крыса. Мистер Грейвз тут же испепелил ее взмахом руки, не дав листу развернуться.

– Он ничего мне не сказал. Совсем ничего.

Быстро взглянув на нее, шеф отвернулся обратно к окну и пожал плечами.

– Решайтесь, Тина. У вас, впрочем, почти нет выбора, мне очень жаль.

Коробочка с портключом лежала между ними, как реликвия тайного общества. Как залог величайшего доверия.

– Я сегодня должен был сделать одну очень важную вещь. Поступить правильно. Как следует человеку, чей род хранил эту страну с начала колониальной эпохи, – произнес мистер Грейвз, все-таки дождавшись ответного кивка. – А вместо этого оставлю ее в тревожный час. Пусть даже без Гриндевальда здесь станет спокойнее.

– Все образуется, сэр, – пообещала ему Тина, выпрямляясь на стуле. – Мы все исправим.

К тому моменту, как дверь в кабинет распахнулась, впуская Куини, растрепанную и испуганную, младший мракоборец Голдштейн снова могла кого-то успокаивать.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] to the fic The Bird in Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453743) by [Wolf_Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm)




End file.
